Hidden Memories
by LittleBells
Summary: Who am I?" she whispered imploringly,her olive green eyes scanning her new surroundings,searching for answers.She has been left without any traces of her memories but awakes to find herself surrounded by the Cullens. A mermaid she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, except for the leading character, whom i made her up myself. Stephanie Meyer inspired me, she's the best! My friend encouraged me to post it up, so yeah. Please do leave a review so that i know whether i should continue posting, or just stop. Thanks!**

I could taste the saltiness of the sea water when I licked my lips, no, it tasted a little different than pure sea water. It's as though the liquid was mixed with blood. Out of sudden, I felt a piercing pain on my stomach.

I forced my eye lids to open, and I thought I saw a knife stabbed onto my stomach. But I couldn't be so sure. Did someone stab me, or did I stab myself?

My vision went blur. For a second, I vaguely heard people singing "Happy Birthday to you…" before everything went black.

I heard the soft whisperings of people beside me. "She's awake." a beautiful voice reached my ears, the relief and joy in her words were undeniable. She sounded like an excited kid. Then i slowly opened my eyes, only to find ten pairs of eyes staring at me.

I rubbed my eyes. Am I dreaming? Am I dead? They looked like angels. They had marble pale skins, godlike face, perfect features… and golden-topaz eyes, except for one girl who had chocolate brown eyes. Only one of them had dark russet skin, with dark hair and dark eyes.

While admiring their beauty, all of sudden plenty questions struck me. Who are they? Who am i? Why am I here? I could hear no heart beat except from that girl with the chocolate brown eyes and that dark russet skin man.

My heart raced, and I could feel myself blushing. There were so many questions swirling in my head that had to be asked. And then as a pang of horror hit me, I remembered that I had a stab on my stomach. My hands moved down towards my stomach, touching where I thought the wound was gingerly, but I could feel nothing. It was as if i wasn't even hurt in the first place. No scar. Nothing.

Someone cleared his throat and said "Jasper?" Out of sudden, a sea of calmness came to me.

I started to breath normally, and my heart beat at its normal rate. He who cleared his throat spoke, as if he was answering my thoughts, "Well, surprisingly, you are not dead. And you are not dreaming either," he chuckled.

Okay, I'm not dead, I am not dreaming. Haha. But still, who are they and who am I, I thought.

"I am Edward Cullen, this is my wife Bella and my daughter Renesmee, and Jacob." but Jacob nudged him and mouthed "Her boyfriend."

Edward rolled his eyes while Renesmee winked at Jacob, "Right, her boyfriend, Jacob. These are my family members, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. We found u by the beach, near La Push this afternoon. U were bleeding a lot, and since Carlisle is a doctor, he treated u. But…" He stopped out of sudden. What, he's a doctor?

Then, the man who looked so much like an actor instead of a doctor continued, "But, I saw that u were healing faster than any normal humans would, I decided not to bring u to the hospital. So I brought u to our old house, which is where u are now. And now I assume u look just like any other healthy 16 years old kid, with no scars from that stab." then he looked as if he couldn't believe what he just said.

Esme spoke this time with her motherly voice and look at me in my face, "Honey, can u introduce yourself?"

Oh no! I don't even know who I am. Who am I? Who am I? The memories I had of my past was dark, I couldn't find anything. I could think of nothing. I only had my memory since the time before I passed out, it was as if I was born today.

Edward spoke this time round, "Jasper!" I felt calm again.

"She could not remember who she was, why she was here." They whispered so fast, but I could still figure out what they were talking about. Wow, what great ears I owned.

"She was meant to stay with us, trust me." Alice said.

"Mummy, I want her. She looked like she's lonely." Said Renesmee. Hmm Renesmee? Her name sounded weird. Edward turned and faced me, "It's a name combined by both me and my wife's mum's name. Renee and Esme."

Oh. How can he answer what I just thought?

"Should we tell her who we are? She looked like she still had some knowledge, just that she forgot about her past and all. She can handle it I think. We can provide her a life, maybe a better life." said Esme. Then they all faced me.

Okay, I sure do know a lot, I still have knowledge of a 16 year old kid, or so I thought. But the only thing I could not remember was my past.

Carlisle opened his mouth and said, "Girl, do u believe in vampires?"

"U meant those who drink humans' blood, sleep in the coffin at daytime while come out at night to hunt? Well, perhaps?"

All of them burst into laughter, and it was Emmett who laughed the loudest. I just stared at them, wondering what made them laugh.

Carlisle spoke again, "Actually those are just myths created by humans. We, the vampires, do not sleep in the coffin at daytime, we don't sleep. And speaking of hunting, we are one of the covens, who don't drink humans' blood. We are the vegetarians, ones who feed on animals' blood."

Did he just connect all ten of them with vampires? I am in the room with ten vampires who do not feed on humans' blood? I suddenly feel like escaping, my mind kept shouting "Run! Run for your life!" but my legs just didn't bother to listen to it.

Edward said, with a soothing tone, "Don't worry we won't hurt you. Only eight of us are vampires, my daughter is a half human and half vampire while Jacob is a werewolf, a.k.a. shape-shifter. My wife here, was actually a human."

I saw Bella grinning at him, and then she said, "Yes indeed."

Oh, they won't hurt me. Okay.

I asked, "This means, you guys don't even know who am i? And why I healed so fast? And Edward, how can u answer my thoughts without me saying them out loud?"

He smiled, "Some vampires have special abilities. I, for one, have the ability to read other's mind. Bella love has the ability to shield, Alice's seeing of the future. Jasper can control emotions of others while Nessie can show u what she thinks by touching u."

Oh so that's why I feel calmness when Edward says, Jasper.

In her musical tone, Alice said, "We came back here to celebrate Seth's birthday by the beach. Then I had a vision, and I saw you with all of us, as a family. Out of sudden, we smelled blood. We followed the scent, and we found you. No, we don't know who you are. We left Forks a decade ago, and none of us, even the werewolves have seen you around this area."

Great, no one knows about me.

"I am very sorry, but I still can't figure out what made you heal so fast. You aren't like any of us. I have not encountered anyone like u in my 300 years life."

Having finished that sentence, Carlisle turned his gaze away from me, looking as if he was deep in thoughts and everyone threw me a look of sympathy.

Tears started trickling down my cheeks. I don't know who I am, maybe its fate that brought me here. Maybe my past was really heartbreaking that my mind just decided to keep it tightly shut in a place where I can never ever find it.

Renesmee touched my cheeks, and I saw what she saw, and what she thought about me. Wow what a gift. I hugged her, like I've found my one and only little sister.

"So wha—at do i… do now?" I asked while rubbing off my tears. I felt stupid for crying in front of them, they looked really kind.

I felt something on my finger, and I looked at it.

A diamond ring? Why is there a 10 karat ring on my ring finger? It looked so beautiful. The diamond was cut into the shape of a butterfly, with two tiny black crystals decorated on it.

I looked at Edward and he just shook his head. I continued staring at it, was I married? No way.

Carlisle said I look like a 16 years old kid, and how can one get married at such tender age?

There were five couples in the room, hugging each other. Was I like that before? I gave out a roar when I could not remember anything.

They looked at me, confused and caring.

"The ring was with you right when we've found you. We have no idea how it got into your hands." said Carlisle.

Esme came towards me, holding my hands with her icy cold hands, "We came to a solution. Since Alice saw that u will be with us as a family, Carlisle and I decided to adopt u as our another child."

Eyes were looking at me, eager to listen to my decision, hoping that I would say yes.

"Well, I can't, I just can't. You guys just saved my life, and now u're giving me a whole new life, as if I was reborn? I just can't do that, i have no connections with u and u treat me so nicely? I already owe u my life and I have nothing to repay."

I told myself, no, you can't intrude other's people's family. You are only a stranger. You already owe them your life. Besides, you have to find out about your past.

Jasper was the first to speak, "Most of us here have no connection with each other, and we are bonded by love. We are a family."

Emmett laughed, "Oh come on, sister, no one will dare to bet with Alice. U are joining our family no matter what." I raised my eyebrow, oh, Alice saw me staying with them.

Rosalie, the one and only beauty who stood out among them rubbed my arms, "Don't be silly, you are going to stay with us, and we can be a family. We can give u a new start. And if you wanna talk about owing us your life? Well, u can repay us by joining our family." She smiled a warming smile, as if I was her little sister.

I was easily convinced by their persuasive voice. Nobody in the right mind would have ignored these angels' wishes.

"Erm, I supposed so. Okay then, I am a Cullen now." I said while giving them a authentic smile. They all jumped and shouted like kids. Everyone took turn to hug me, but Emmett was like a teddy bear, "Teddy, i—can't--bre-eatthhee."

"Oopss sorry, I forgot," he said. "Never mind. I guess I need to get used to that. But what's my name?" I asked curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : This chapter is quite short... Sorry. Enjoy reading. **

I really hoped they will give me a nice name, all of them had nice names.

"Oh I totally forgot about that. What are we going to name her darling?" Carlisle asked Esme.

"Olivia. It matches your eye color, olive. Olivia… Wait let me see. You've got honey blonde curly hair like Rose, so u will go as Olivia Hale."

I fell in love with that name instantaneously. So I am now Olivia. "Hey Olivia!" everyone said. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at how funny they are at times.

My stomach grumbled. Uh oh. Rosalie smiled, "So sister, do u want some food?" I nodded and said "Please?"

She said, "Sure, no problem. How bout you Ness?"

"Yes please Auntie Rose and one for Jacob too!" Renesmee smiled with an innocent look. She looked so adorable.

"Thanks Barbie!" shouted Jacob. Rosalie shot him a glance and she walked gracefully downstairs, and to the kitchen.

I heard the sound of the chopping, washing and all. Its amazing I could even hear the sound of the earring dropping on the floor from below.

I guess Edward heard me because he asked curiously, "You mean you can hear Rosalie's earring dropping on the floor?"

I nodded, wondering why can't I hear it. They gasped. "No humans would have such hearing. That again prove my guess that you are no human after all."

Carlisle got me this time. I blushed scarlet red, and I didn't know what to do. I am not a human?

Okay, breathe in, breathe out Olivia. You easily accepted the fact that they are vampires and werewolves, and you are now their family member. You can take it.

But I can't, I just can't believe that I am not a human even though I have a heart beat. I screamed "Jasper please!"

Finally I was calm again. Rosalie came back with three plates of food.

I took mine and ate it greedily. When I am out of the hunger zone, I could think properly.

When they said that I healed fast, I should have known that I am no ordinary person. But I am definitely not a vampire nor am I a werewolf. So what am i?

Maybe I will find out soon, with these mythical creatures around me, who knows what fate lies in front of me.

Edward laughed as soon as I finished thinking. I tilted my head towards him and mouthed, ha-ha.

Carlisle, my dad who adopted me spoke, "Guys and girls, I think we should leave when Bella gets Olivia's ID done. We have to move to our new house in Canada, since we had been in Atlanta for almost a decade. Our secret will be exposed if we do not leave. Then, all of you, except Jacob will be enrolled into a new high school, Ness and Olivia as 15 years old, Alice, Edward, Bella will be 17 while three of you will be 18," he said while pointing at Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

"As usual, Ness, Alice, Edward and Emmett will be using the name Cullen. Olivia will join Bella, Rosalie and Jasper as the Hales. Got it?" he continued.

Everyone nodded, including me. But Ness pouted, "Oh grandpa, can't I be 16? I want to drive! And I will definitely not pass out as 15." Everyone raised their eyebrows at her.

"No, you can't honey. We won't want you to get another ticket from the police. Who said you don't look like you're 15?" Bella said while comforting her.

Two days passed in a blink of eye. I finally got used to my new family, and their lifestyle. They had to go for their "breakfast" or "lunch" or "camp", in other words, hunting, when they are thirsty, not hungry.

I was also shocked that vampires don't need sleep, and yet they are still energetic, especially little pixie-like Alice and huge Emmett.

Now, I can proudly announce that my sister here owns the best fashion taste among everyone in this wide universe, even though I have never mix around other than my family here.

No, actually I had. The werewolves. The next day after I woke up, part of them came and checked on me. They were Sam, Quil, Seth and Leah. Seth was really funny though.

I also learned about the werewolves, about their phasing, imprinting, and all.

At times, I thought about my past while staring at the ring which I will keep it on my ring finger no matter what. But I could only see dark images. I sighed every time I failed to extract any memories.

Finally, Bella got my ID done. I wondered how they could get fake identifications, but I shrugged off that thought. I didn't want to know the illegal stuffs.

Then off we went to Canada. I had to say the 3-storey house was amazing.

Esme really was a good interior and exterior designer, and she managed to turn the house into a mansion which looked like it was built in the 80's.

Truthfully, I could find no words to describe it.

It was made of dark brown bricks, with a lighter shade of yellow as the pillars and window panels. The wooden door was well-crafted into a 3-dimensional picture of birds and flowers.

Once stepped inside, the floor was covered with carpet, so that we could not feel the coldness of the marble floor that lied beneath it.

Not like it bothered the vampires, but we would look more like a normal human family in this way.

I walked into the living room which was on my right after the entrance. It had this 42 inches LCD television, with DVD player and stereo sound system. There was a Steinwey and Sons' grand piano too. There were family portraits hung on the wall, and a rack, holding up to 8 hundred DVDs.

Then the kitchen was of wooden floor, and it was larger than the kitchen in their old house in Forks. A successful cook would be more than honored to make us meals in this well-equipped kitchen.

While I was wandering around downstairs, enjoying the view of my house though I could not believe that it is my house currently, Alice came right behind me and took me to my room.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. This is huge.

Alice asked, "Do you like it?". "Of course I do!" I shouted.

I ran to Esme and hugged her tightly, but I doubt she felt anything. "Thanks Esme! You're the best momma in the whole world!" She patted my head and said, "You're most welcomed honey. Aww, don't cry. It's nothing. Mum's here."

I dried my tears and said thanks again before Alice pulled me and said "I'm not done yet. You're so gonna like this girl!"

She brought me to my room again. My window was facing the swimming pool we had, and the curtain was made of silk. This time, the floor was covered with a checkered dark and light brown carpet.

I had a white floral printed bed, with a few strokes of black and red. I counted, one, two, three, four, five… I had six pillows lying on the bed, four of which were small ones.

I quickly ran and hugged the small little pillows, so Esme knew I like to hug small pillows while sleeping. _Thanks Esme_, I thought.

I had my very own little library in my room too, right next to my study table, with a computer on it.

I asked Alice, "Who decided to put the library and books? How bout the computer? And the TV and the music player?" 

Alice said, "Calm down Olive." I sighed when she called me Olive, that was what Emmett came up with after I nicknamed him Teddy.

"Jasper and Carlisle decided to put the library cause he thought you'd love reading. Emmett bought you the computer. The TV is Edward and Bella's while the music player is Ness's and Jacob's. Now, this is Rose and my gift to you." She grinned while leading me to a closet, a huge walk-in closet.

I was stunned, and I froze there for a minute.

**I'd appreciate at least one review, whether or not you like the story. Thanks so much and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was full of branded clothes, handbags, shoes, and accessories

It was full of branded clothes, handbags, shoes, and accessories. Name one internationally renowned brand and there you go, it's in the closet.

How can I wear all these in a year? Even after a year there will still be some left not worn, for sure. I am actually feeling light-headed now, as I realize i will have to suffer from headaches every morning just to choose my outfits for the day.

I think I was too drifted away in my thinking that I didn't realize every single one of them were staring at me, holding back from laughing.

Hah, surely Edward must have been eavesdropping again, and he told everyone what I was thinking about currently.

"Is it really THAT funny? Alice, no offense. But don't you all think this is ridiculous?" I asked. They all nodded in agreement.

Through their eyes, I think they had the same problem as me.

"Olive, you don't like it?" Alice asked with a tone of sadness in it.

"Of course i like it. But I think we are spending way too much. First the renovation fees, then this? All these require money, and its all Carlisle's hard earned money." I complained.

This time they no longer hold back, they laughed.

Esme quickly said, "Dear, Carlisle's work isn't our only income. Don't you forget we live for eternity and most of us are centuries old. Alice has got visions too, so she would know how the stock market is going about, and the lottery. So, money isn't really our main concern."

Edward then interrupted, "You know, Alice won't let us wear the same outfit for twice, so no worries."

"Oh, I see. Sorry Alice," I said apologetically. "Apology accepted." Alice beamed.

"But Alice, I won't want to have headache choosing the outfit every single time."

Alice laughed, "No worries little baby, I'd be glad to choose the outfit for you every time!" Everyone laughed, except for me, who said "Thanks Alice! Thanks guys! I love you all!"

To everyone's surprise, it was Rosalie who came and threw me a big hug, one that was just like Emmett's.

Somehow, a few days back , Bella managed to tell me, that everyone was astonished by how Rosalie adored me and treated me like her own little baby sister or even so, her daughter.

They thought it was because I looked like Rosalie. Hell no! Even as a vampire, Rosalie is the greatest beauty in the world, and they said I look like her? Oh come on, she is stunningly beautiful, with a perfect figure which all models would trade their lives for.

I shook my head at the thought of this.

There is no way I look like Rosalie, though I have never really looked at myself in the mirror. I'm just pleased at how I could blend in well with this family, and Rosalie too.

She really took care of me as if I was her daughter, but from a human's perspective, she looked more like my sister than a mother figure.

That is why at times I call Rosalie 'Mum', while I call Esme 'Momma.'

Now that I'm used to it, I am stuck to the word "mum" since whenever I called her that, her lips would curve into a smile. Anything that makes her happy…..

There was once during the summer holidays I saw Edward playing Bella's lullaby, and I did sheepishly asked, "Edward… Erm… I… I…was wondering if you.."

"Sure, I will teach you the basic first." He cut me off.

Then I started learning from Edward, my music teacher.

It turned out I did not need a music teacher after all.

When I knew how to read the music notes, I could sight read all songs.

Everyone was as equally stunned as Edward when they heard me playing Chopin's Etudes, Beethoven's Sonatas, Schubert's Impromptus, and others the following day.

Edward congratulated me with a hug, "Olivia! I had no idea how that happened, but you are really talented. Only half a day of learning how to read music notes and now you can play Chopin, Beethoven, Liszt! You're… You're amazing!"

I thanked him. Personally, I had this impression that I once learned piano in my past. If not, how in the world could I play all these songs as excellent and emotional as those music prodigies.

But I really do enjoy playing the grand piano every single day. It kept me company and I was happy being in my own little world.

"Wake up honey! We're already late!" Rosalie shouted and drew the curtain, letting the faint light from outside fall upon me.

Gosh, what time is it? Why can't I sleep a little longer?

I rubbed my eyes and looked out of the window, oh, it's a rainy day again. Which means we are having our family activity, yet again.

"5 more minutes please, mum," I yawned, still snuggled comfortably beneath the thick warm comforters.

"Olivia Hale!" she shrieked. "You better wake up before I lift the bed up. Today is the first day of school and we don't want to give the teachers to have any bad impressions on us.''

Wait, did she mention the word, school?

Right, today is the first day of school. Yes! I get to mix around with normal humans. Finally…

Without another moment of delay, I dragged my seemingly heavy legs to the washroom, still half asleep, and had a quick warm bath. That did the trick for I was as fresh as a daisy in an instance.

Then I put on the clothes that had been laid on my bed. A white tube, a black jacket, and a jeans. I tied a ponytail with the butterfly scrunchy which matched my ring. A pair of earrings, a little mascara and lip gloss, and off I ran to the kitchen.

"Good morning dear," Esme said, while I kissed her cheeks.

"Good morning momma, and everyone," I ate my breakfast as fast as I could, because everyone else was waiting for me, patiently.

I felt bad for letting them wait. I sighed, "Sorry."

"Never mind." Bella said when all of us got out of the house.

"So, which car do you wanna ride on today?" Mr. Teddy asked.

Glancing from left to right, I couldn't decide.

I went to Renesmee and took her hands, "Ness, I will go with u."

"Okay, let's go!" said the excited girl.

We got into Edward's Volvo while Rose drove her red convertible.

As the image of the building drew closer, I felt my heart beat even faster. Bella turned and comforted me, "Don't worry, you will be alright. We will be your guide throughout the day."

I reminded myself about what I learned during yoga lessons with Rosalie, breathe in, breathe out, Olivia.

Edward parked his car next to Rosalie's convertible.

Okay, Olivia, here it goes. The first day of high school.

Ness held my right hand and brought me to the office.

"Hi, my name is Gloria Cullen, and this is Olivia Hale." She said.

"Hi, both your brothers and sisters have collected their schedules. Now here you go." The receptionist said, giving each of us our schedule and a map of the school. To make things easier, she highlighted the fastest route to take after each lesson.

"Thanks Mrs. Marple." I said before Ness pulled my out of the office.

"Now let's see, what do we have together!" Ness shouted excitedly.

"Oh my God! Olivia! We can stick together this whole year!" Ness cheered.

Both of us jumped up and down like little girls who have been given ice-creams.

"Calm down girls." Edward said, popping out of no where. "Now let's get going before we are late."

Hand-in-hand, we danced gracefully to our first class, Trigonometry.

We went to the teacher's table, wished him and passed him the letter.

"Oh you are the new students. I am Mr. Emerson, your Trigonometry teacher."

He then faced the class and announced in his hoarse voice, "Class, I shall introduce you, Olivia Hale and Gloria Cullen."

Waving to our new classmates and throwing smiles across the classroom, we walked to the back where Mr. Emerson told us our tables were.

Then we had another three classes before the bell rung. Lunch time!

My stomach was grumbling and thoughts of warm, delicious food filled my mind.

I pulled Ness and quickly ran to the cafeteria. After getting our meals, we went over to where all the Cullens were seating.

"Hey Ness, hey Olive! How was your first day of school?" asked Alice.

Ness said, "Its just the same as my first day at school in Atlanta that time. How bout u Olivia?"

I swallowed the last piece of sandwich and spoke proudly, "It was fun! But boring at times, for somehow, I already knew what the teachers were teaching about. Maybe I learned them in my past."

"It's a good thing you girls enjoyed yourself." Edward smiled. But it was immediately followed by a groan.

"The guys think that you girls are gorgeous but most of the girls just think that you're bitches. Shallow." He rolled his eyes.

Out of sudden, he scanned the cafeteria, as if he was looking for someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : Thanks sar-star who's the first to review and others who alert/favourite it. Well, this chapter is really short, sorry. I was rushing to post it anyway.**

"Hmm… That guy over there," he said while sort of pointing his fingers at this rather cute guy.

He had straight nose, sexy lips and high cheekbones. He was really gorgeous, even for a human. I thought I stared at him for quite a while, because Emmett nudged me, "Girl, did you just fall in love with him?"

I glared at him, not sure whether I should be amused or mad.

Edward cleared his throat, "He likes you Olivia, but he doesn't dare to come near you or look at you. It seems that many girls are after him, and he's afraid that if they know about it…The girls will…"

"The girls will what?" asked Rosalie.

"They will… well… how should I put it. They will harm you. You know, a girl fight? A cat fight?" he said, looking concern.

I could utter no words. Impossible, he should fall for Ness first. Come on, look at Ness, she's so graceful and charming.

"Just like Bella, you can't see much of yourself don't you Olivia? He thinks you're perfect and elegant in every way." Edward sighed.

"No way those girls are gonna lay their fingers on my baby." Emmett said furiously. Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

"Calm down Em and Rose. They will never ever get to hurt Olivia just because some guy fell in love with her." Said Jasper.

"That's right! Don't you forget Auntie Alice can see the future, and they'd worry about themselves first. We could easily snap their neck less than a second." Ness smirked.

While they are talking about whether I will fall for him, I secretly took another glance at this guy. He was talking with his friends and then my eyes fell upon the crooked smile of his, even lovelier than Edward's.

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure?" he smiled his signature crooked smile, hoping that I would say no.

I just grinned sheepishly and snatched his lunch, since he wasnt eating anyway.

The bell rang and lunch ended. "See you after school." said Alice. In return, Ness and I waved our byes.

We entered our next class, Chemistry. Unfortunately, our teacher, Mrs. Elizabeth Cannon, wanted both of us to introduce ourselves.

As much as I hated attention, I easily pulled it off. "Hi my name is Olivia Hale, and I came from Atlanta. I don't really know that much about myself, but one thing's for sure, I'm a mystery to many people. Thanks."

I didn't know what got into me for me to have blurted out those words. It wasn't like me to reveal so much of myself. Everyone clapped but from the corner of my eyes, I caught sight of a bunch of girls rolling their eyes in disgust. Having reminded myself that I didn't care, I forced a smile.

Then Mrs. Cannon pointed at the back table which was empty and told me to have a seat.

Yes! I get to sit with Ness again.

When I sat down, a guy knocked on the door, interrupting Ness.

He was the cute guy from the cafeteria, why is he here?

"Sorry Mrs. Cannon, I was having a stomach upset."

"You're forgiven, Mr. Eastwood. If you may, we have a new girl here who ought to begin her introduction."

He mouthed a sorry to Ness and walked towards me.

Glancing around, I realized the class had 2 empty spaces left. One on my left and one at the table to my right.

Oh no! Please don't tell me this is his seat.

My heart raced as he edged closer and closer. He settled down and looked at me.

I acted normal and pretended to continue staring at Ness, as if I was concentrating on what she was about to say.

I looked around and saw plenty of amazed looks on the guys' faces. Ness's pretty, long, fair legs were what they were concentrating on, their gaze unbroken. Even without Edward's ability to read people's mind, I could easily know what was playing in their minds.

Olivia, remember to tell Ness to stop wearing short white, almost see-through skirts.

"Shallow. Idiots." I moaned.

When I was making funny faces to myself and muttering so low that I was pretty sure a human couldn't hear, I heard slight giggles from my left. He was staring and laughing at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a tone that suggested anger.

"I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to stare at you, but your facial expression was really hilarious." He said.

"Oh really…" I rolled my eyes.

Olivia, don't fall for him. You won't want yourself to be found dead the next morning.

"I'm serious. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm William Eastwood. You are?" he held out his hands, suggesting his intention of making friends.

I shook his hand, "I'm Olivia Hale."

"Olivia, what an elegant name. Chosen because of the color of your eyes, I suppose?"

"Yeah, that was why my Momma named me that."

His hair was shaggy, and light blonde, a shade lighter than Jasper's. All of a sudden, my eyes found their way onto his mesmerizing emerald green eyes. I held his gaze a tad bit too long and when he finally turned away, I felt color creeping into my cheeks.

But then, he noticed my ring finger, the diamond ring.

"You're… Erm… You're engaged?" he asked, his face as white as paper.

"Actually, I'm not so sure. I lost my memory and this was with me when I was awake." I smiled.

**Many thanks to my friend who helped me edit it. You know who you are. Haha. And again , please do review. XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note : Hmm... How do i write a fan fiction that captivates readers' heart? Ish, i hate myself for not knowing how. Anyway enjoy and review please.**

As the ring of the school bell echoed across the school, I gave a sigh of relief, grabbed Ness's hand and quickly made my way out of the room.

I never bothered to look back for fear he was watching me.

"Oh no, don't tell me you fell for him. Remember what they warned u, you'd only get yourself into trouble with those girls." said Ness, an alarmed look on her face.

"Of course not, I treasure my life?" I winked at her.

But at times, as I lay on my bed I found it rather hard not to think about him -his radiant smile, his mesmerizing emerald green eyes, his everything.

But when exhaustion overtook my body, sleep would come to me very naturally and I would be dreaming of weird dreams, each scene ever so real, ever so vivid.

I'd have flickers of blur images. One which occurred many times revolved around a young adult. He was really pale, lying on a bed, knowing that death was just lurking around the corner.

A woman, no, a teenage girl, sat beside him, holding his hands. Out of a sudden, tears started streaming down her cheek, her head buried into the man's chest. The heaving of his chest slowed down and suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

Then, that scene was immediately replaced by a scenery of the underwater deep blue ocean.

I saw two mermaids. The girl was the same girl as before, while the guy looked as though he was in his early 20's.

Watching her lips moved, I thought she called him "Papa".

Sometimes when the dreams were getting clearer, I'd wake up, screaming and yelling.

Then, I would suffer from a headache for a while. Each and every time, Rosalie or the one of others would dash, or should I say, fly, into my room and give me a tight, warm hug.

The following week, dark circles started to form around my bloodshot eyes from the lack of sleep.

That Monday during lunch, Will came over to our table and slipped into the seat beside me. "sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked at him, "Sure."

He seemed a little uncomfortable talking in front of my family, "Don't worry, we can talk here, look at them, their mind have drifted off to somewhere else.", I quickly assured him with a smile.

He whispered into my ears, "Are you alright? You looked like you've been committing crime for the past few nights."

"Oh, I am fine," He seemed to doubt my answer. "Really, I am perfectly alright." I said, convincing him with a fake smile.

"You better get some good sleep, I won't want a lab partner with panda eyes. Catch up with you later, bye." He waved.

"Little Panda, you better get some good sleep, okay?" Emmett giggled.

"How dare he seduce my child. Ugh." Rosalie complained to Edward. "What was he thinking and those bunch of girls staring at us too."

"He's not seducing your daughter, Rose, don't be oversensitive. He's just concern about her. That's all." He winked at me. "Those girls, they were just jealous of your beloved daughter."

Staring out of the window, across the field, I acted as if I wasn't listening to their conversation.

But then, out of sudden, I saw a guy smiling and waving at me from the centre of the field. Wait a minute, wasn't he the guy from my dream? The guy who was dead?

Blur images popped into my head again, wreaking havoc on my mind. It was like those annoying, persistent advertisements on the internet.

Aargh, pain. I kept hitting my head and it worked. The pain went off.

Everyone looked at me, "Are you alright?" they asked at the same time.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

I looked out the window again, to find that it was an empty field. Hallucinations.

"Jasper, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What sis?" he asked.

"Can you stay by my side when I'm sleeping? Only for this week. I need you to calm me down whenever I get out of control in my dream."

"No problem, right Alice?" he looked at her.

"Of course, she needs you because she wants to be a lab partner without panda eyes." She chuckled.

I nudged her, but managed a laugh too.

The previous week, they told me not to get near him, now, they are making fun of us. What an odd family I have.

"Of course we are all weird Olivia." Edward whispered while flashing his teeth.

Yeah, vampires from the myths. Weirdos. I stuck my tongue out.

Lunch ended, Ness went back to class while I went to the restroom, alone.

On my way back to class, three girls stopped me.

The one in the middle who was wearing high heels cleared her throat, touching my hair, "Well girls, let's see who we have here. Olivia Hale, the oh-so-famous new kid around. What nice silky hair you have."

The girls giggled, as if they already knew what she was going to do next.

She gave me a tight slap, and said, "Back off my lover, girl. You think Will likes you? You wish. Don't you dare to seduce him anymore."

Before I could utter any words, the other two girls slapped me one after another, on both sides of my face. Then they turned around and walked away, arrogantly.

What on earth was wrong with them?

I was innocent. I had no idea what got into me, but the tears just kept flowing and flowing.

I crumpled to the ground, and continued crying, for no absolute reason.

When their classes ended, my siblings came to me.

Jasper tried to send waves of calmness but his gift did not work this time. He looked as though he could not believe it. Tears still flowed like the running tap water.

I could feel that my eyes were swollen, so when Emmett gently picked me with his strong arms, I just buried my face into his jacket.

He didn't even bother to make fun of me, like saying Olivia, you're making my jacket wet. He just walked to the silver Volvo and put me in.

He left the door open, and turned around. "Edward, tell us what happened."

In less than a minute., Edward explained what had really happened.

"I'm going to kill those three little brats." Rosalie snarled under her breath and she ran inside the building.

"Stop her Em!" shouted Bella. "I think we should all check out and go home. Its only the second week of school and she gets this? She's shocked, she needs us."

Alice came into the car and cuddled me, "Sorry little one, I should have looked into your future too, instead of focusing on Jasper, who is thirsty."

If she were to be a human, she'd shed tears right away.

"Ne-ver-mind A-lice. His-case-is--mo-re-im-por-tant" I managed to choke out despite having hiccups after each syllabus.

I had no idea when, but it seemed that I was really tired that I dozed off in Alice's arms before heading home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes : Okay, one more for you. Oh, i love sar-star. and my friend.**

**Will's POV**

What happened to Olivia?

Was it my fault that she was absent in class? Was it because I teased her the other day? Was she avoiding me? Oh no, Will, what did you just do? Now the girl you loved hates you and doesn't even bother to come to class.

I had wanted to ask Gloria who was fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat , as if waiting impatiently for class to end.

But when I realized class has ended, Gloria had already sprinted out.

Great, now I don't get to ask her what has happened to Olivia.

That whole week, during lunch, I'd rush to the cafeteria, hoping to see Olivia there. But she wasn't.

I only saw the huge muscular guy, the blonde girl whom I supposed is Olivia's sister, the small-sized girl with black spiky hair and the chocolate brown haired girl.

Whenever I wanted to go near them, the muscular one and the blonde would glare at me, as if they wanted to kill me.

Those few days without her by my side, I felt as though my soul was incomplete. I was yearning to be by her side once again, ever so badly..

Every night, I'd get nightmares about her saying cruelly, "Will, that's what you get when you tease me."

But I knew that wasn't the reason for her absence in school.Something must have had happened for Olivia isn't that sensitive.

A week passed and still neither Olivia or Gloria or the other two guys came to school.

There were rumors saying that she had moved out of town with Gloria and the other two guys. Others said she was having a high fever.

Curiosity got the better of . No one will stop me from figuring out where she lived.

At the end of the day, I went to the office, and waited for Mrs. Marple to excuse herself.

Finally, I got my hands on the students' files and searched for Olivia's.

I quickly copied the house address and acted as if nothing happened when Mrs Marple returned.

I decided the following day I would go to her house and check on her.

The day came and I drove my black Mercedes to her house. On my way there, I was thinking of what I ought to tell her.

**Back to the Olivia's Thoughts**

The whole week, I separated myself from the world, from my family, living in my day dreams.

I had no idea humans were to be so… so… inhuman. What's the use of brains when they don't even use them?

It was as if I was surrounded by clouds, so misty.

When Emmett cracked a joke, I found it hard to curve my lips into a smile, although deep inside, a part of me wanted to laugh so loudly.

At times, I played Beethoven, not knowing why I chose his masterpieces. I guessed it was just that the mood was more appropriate to my feelings at that moment.

Carlisle and Esme had Edward stay with me. Since I did not want to speak to anyone, he could easily peek into my mind to see what I was thinking about.

Her words kept shouting in my head, "Back off my lover." When it shouted, it was deafening, and I swear I heard Edward scowling next door.

So he had a girlfriend, who thought I was seducing him. I kept thinking about what I did when I was with Will.

I did nothing, none of it revealed my interest towards him. I had wanted to go near him, and yet I had successful restrained myself from doing so. Considering the fact that I know him for a week only, I hardly talked to him too. No skin contact, no eye contact, so where did this seducing crap come from?

Jasper and Ness stayed behind too. Well, Ness, being Ness, refused to go to school. She told Bella, "Momma, when I go to school, Olivia will be alone. I'm about the same age as her, so I guess I can contribute a little."

On the other hand, Jasper was rather disappointed because he didn't have any control over my emotions. He had wanted to be of use to me.

He even said to me many times, "Whatever that makes you happy Olivia, name it, please."

I felt sorry for him actually, because he would need to cope with whatever my emotions were, which were changing frequently.

So I took the advantage of that and told Jasper, "You know what would make me happy? Having a sand bag."

Then he bolted out and within fifteen minutes, he returned, a sand bag in his arms . "Here you go." He smiled, eased off, not knowing my intentions.

My eyes burnt with sheer malice, mostly towards myself for being an idiot who was attracted to a guy who is not a single.

Jasper sensed this and screamed, "If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have bought it for you."

I shot him a wicked smile and punched the sand bag again and again,my fist clenched so tightly till my fingers were sore and red

Finally I stopped and understood why everyone was watching me, nervous. "Ouch!" I whispered under my breath.

All in all, I was literally insane.

It was Rosalie who roared, "Olivia Hale! Don't you dare to hurt yourself again next time. I do not care whether or not you're dispirited, depressed, down or whatsoever. This is the time where you think about whatever that keeps bugging you, whatever that keeps you shut away from all of us. The more you suffer, the more I get provoked. I swear if this continues, I will drain those three little brats' blood. So please, I beg you, wake up!"

Well, the always graceful Rosalie who burst out in front of everyone, did had some impact on me, not her, her scolding.

It was a blow to me, a good one. It was like in the cartoon "Sleeping Beauty" which I stumbled upon during the summer, the kiss which awoken the princess from her so called sleep.

As the days crept by, slowly I began accepting them in my life again. I was in the state of recovery, and I thought I heard Edward and Jasper saying "She is starting to become her sane self again."

I knew they were happy that I would sometimes laugh together with them. They were delighted when I stopped playing Beethoven. Much thanks to Edward and Bella, I grew an interest in Debussy, the more soothing one, which notes he wrote when played, sounded like harp.

However, when I was all alone again, I would think of the little incident in the school hall that had left me shattered again. It was really hard to block the voices in my head out.

I knew I needed time to accept the new world I was living in, where there are various people with different personalities. I let out a sigh.

I was in the living hall with Emmett and Jasper, playing the piano, when I thought I heard the screeching sound of a car heading towards our house.

It was about three in the afternoon and there were, only four of us were at home, including Rosalie who was making lunch. The others had gone out to hunt.

Emmett and Jasper were busy making plans on how to make me laugh again, and all of us did not bother to see who it was.

I heard the car door opened, and closed. That person was walking towards the door, about to ring the doorbell but he sighed and let his hands drop to his sides.

Jasper, sensing a new emotion, was the first to peek out of the window. "He's here." He whispered.

Emmett turned to him and asked, "Who's here?"

"Will's here." He whispered, turning his head towards the kitchen entrance.

Will's here? Why is he here? I must be day dreaming again and moved on to another piece, Mozart's sonata.

Rosalie came out of the kitchen, just like a gust of wind and slammed the door open. She yelled, "Why are you here?"

"Hi, I dropped by just to check on Olivia." He sounded as if he was shaken by Rosalie's welcome then he looked into the house, searching for me.

He saw me playing the piano, "But I see that she is alright." He said, relieved yet annoyed that he had been worried for nothing at the same time.

"I sense annoyance there little boy." Emmett said.

Jasper went to him and gave a pat on his back, "Calm down Em, calm down."

"I think I've got to go, see you guys in school. Bye!" Will said quickly.

"Wait a moment. Will, can you tell your lover to stop harassing my sister?" Jasper asked politely.

I hit a wrong chord and it made my ear drums uncomfortable. I jumped over to Jasper at once, and covered his mouth.

Will stopped and turned around, "What? My lover? What are you talking about?"

Rosalie gave him a slap and said, "This is what we are talking about."

"What is this slap for!" he cried.

"Hey, don't you dare to yell at my wi-, I mean my, my girlfriend. You know what? Your lover slapped Olivia. Get it?" Emmett howled.

"No! Stop it Emmett." I cried, and hot tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Your lover did this to her while her friends did this to her." She gave him another two slaps on each side of his face. "You see, Olivia lost her memory and now its like a whole new start for her. Put yourself in her shoes and think about what you would have felt if you were slapped and yelled for nothing?"

Will looked at me, pleading, "What? Why slap her? That Victoria. She is my ex! Really Olivia, I'm not lying."

Then it was Jasper who voiced, "Your lov—ex, Victoria told her to back off and stop seducing her."

I ran over to Will and touched his face, "Are you alright?"

I turned around and faced them, "That's it! He needn't need to know what had happened. I am changing to another school!"

Will held my hands tightly, "I am sorry. I knew she was going to do that if she just so happened to know that I like you. I truly am sorry."

I stared into his already wet eyes, "Never mind, you needn't feel sorry. I am okay."

"No, of course you're not okay Olivia. Remember how you ignored all of us, dwelling in sadness all alone?" Emmett said.

I turned and glared at him, sticking my tongue out like a five-year old kid.

"What? Oh sorry Olivia. I'm really sorry." Will said again.

"How many times do I have to say, don't be." I said, almost begging him to stop apologizing.

"He feels guilty, and hurt." Jasper whispered in a tone where only I and the vampires could hear.

He then looked at us again and as if he knew what was happening, "Rose, Em, come on, let's give them some privacy."

Privacy, right. There is no such thing as privacy living in a house full of vampires, with special abilities. Their hearing is so good, that I bet they could hear our conversation from inside. As if I would allow that.

The moment when I said, "Will, why not we go for a walk?" I heard Emmett groaned.

I giggled and Will turned to me, "Oh nothing."

Then we walked and walked, for a moment it was really quiet between the both of us. Eventually he was the one who broke the silence.

"Erm, so does that mean that you are not mad at me because I teased you the other day?" he asked.

"Huh?" I said, then I remembered. Panda. "Oh, of course not."

Great! I knew you would still regard me as your friend." He exclaimed. I gave a faint smile.

Friends huh? Deep down in my heart, I wish he thought of me as something more than that.

Gosh, Olivia. You are insane. Obviously he thinks of you as a friend, just a friend.

"Actually, I've got something I wanted to tell you all this while." He said.

Oh no, please, don't mention anything about love. No, wait, wasn't I thinking of it already? Oh my goodness! I have split personality.

"Yeah?"

"I… I…" he muttered.

"You what?" I asked impatiently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the review, memorylent, and thanks to those who have alerted. Er, i don't own twilight, nor do i own the characters. How i wish i do... **

"Actually I like you. No, I mean I think I love you. Its…more than just friendship, you know, I don't know how it happened either and …" I stopped him before he continued.

I am not ready for this yet. What should I say so that I will not hurt him?

**Will's Thoughts**

Gosh, Will, you just scare her.

Will oh Will, why must you act upon your sixth sense which is always not reliable?

I just got rejected the moment she laid her fingers on my lips to stop my speech.

There was silence between the both of us for a while.

Just when I thought our just mended friendship was ruined, she spoke, and I saw a faint light of hope

"Erm Will, I think I sort of know what you meant by that. But you see, I'm dealing with lots of things right now that I don't really have time for that. If you get what I mean. We can be friends first." She said.

"Sure, sure, I understand. I am sorry." I said.

"Ugh, can you please stop saying I am sorry. Gosh, its annoying." She sort of screamed.

**Olivia's Thoughts**

Why can't he simply understand my situation?

I am new to all these stuff, and its hard for me to handle all at once.

Besides, I barely know him, how can I take our relationship to the next level. I understood myself well enough to know that I will regret if the "lover" relationship would end just because we did not know each other well enough.

Since he was so inconsiderate, I decided it was pay back time. I shall make him think I was mad at him.

I started running, heading towards home. Will was behind, keeping up with my pace at first, without even having to try but then he slowed down and came to a complete halt, unsure of what he ought to do even if he did catch up with me.

"Edward." I whispered, "Is that you?" Then I came out with a plan in my mind.

He appeared right in front of me and put me on his back, "Hold tight girl."

Closing my eyes and wrapping around Edward tightly, we sped off towards out house. The cooling wind caressed my face and brushed against my hair, I felt as though I was flying.

Within seconds, we reached the front door. In my mind, I thanked him and signaled him to carry on with the plan.

I went upstairs and knocked on Alice's room, "Come in Olive!" she said as if she knew what I was about to ask.

Of course she knows, she has visions, remember?

"Alice, do you think my plan will work out or will it fail? Will he hate me? Oh no, I think I'd better stop Edward." I paced to and fro worriedly.

Alice shook her head and covered her ears, when I stopped, she said, "Are you done?", emphasizing on the word done.

I nodded. "Okay, the plan will work, and he will not hate you, someone is going to give him some adult advice."

Then I heard Will asking Edward, gasping for air whenever he could, "Is… Is she mad…at… at me?" So, he decided to run after me after all.

Edward said politely, "No, she's not." I made a face, he's supposed to say I am mad. Never mind, I'm going to talk to him later.

"Its just that you took the wrong move, you shouldn't tell her you love her in that way. Everything around her happened so fast she couldn't even stop to breathe. And seriously, your continuous apology is getting on her nerves. She hates it." He chuckled.

"Oh, right, I should have thought of that. I should have waited for a while before confessing." He sighed.

"Don't blame yourself my friend, it's already happened. So let it be." Edward comforted.

"Erm," He sounded as if he wanted to call Edward's name, but he did not know his name.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Elbert, Gloria's brother." Edward said.

Gosh I almost forgot he used a different name too. Emmett used Garrett while Alice used Mary. Rosalie's Rosanna, Jasper's Casper and Bella's Isabelle.

"I forgot to introduce myself too. I'm William, in short Will. Elbert, I hope you can help me to tell Olivia I'm sorry." Will said, hoping he would say yes.

"I prefer to call you William.'' He paused. ''I don't think she will want you to apologize anymore,. To her, someone who has made a mistake only needs to apologize once, wholeheartedly. Then, that would be more than enough.." Edward said in his friendly tone.

Do i? Do I really think that way? Oh I do. Actually I do feel quite annoyed if someone keeps saying sorry again and again.

Will asked, as if Edward was his new best friend, "Right. What should I do then?"

"In my opinion, you should go home, and stop thinking. Just act normal when you're back to school. Treat her as a friend and get to know her more. Love at first sight is like heaven, but you still need to be friends first before you move on right?"

I heard Bella giggled while Emmett whispered, "Love at first sight is just like heaven, oh Rosalie, my dear. Wait, did he just say friends first? Bella, were you two friends first before both of you coupled?"

"Thanks so much for your advice Elbert. I really do appreciate it." Will gave Edward a hug.

"You're most welcomed." Edward hit his back lightly.

The car engine started and Will went home.

I rushed down and poked Edward's back, "Aren't you supposed to tell him I am mad? Ughh, he must think I am crazy for having acted that way!"

"No Olivia, Edward won't do that, because there is already pain and guilt in Will." Jasper said, as if finally freed himself of the torturous emotions Will was initially suffering from.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." I apologized.

"Stop saying sorry, its annoying." Edward teased.

I turned my head towards Bella, and asked her, "So were you two friends first, or did you couple first?"

Edward covered my mouth with his icy cold hands, "No, l_ove_, they don't need to know that."

Bella giggled, "It's alright," I felt my goose bumps, they were so lovey-dovey even in front of me. "We were friends for a week, but minus the days that we didn't see each other, friends for only two days."_(Actually, i'm not so sure how many days. My forum friend told me so.)_

Finally he let his hands off my mouth, "Ha! Friends for a week, I'm not gonna be like you and Bella. Ne-ne-ne-bu-bu."

"Really? Alice, can you see her future again?" Edward asked Alice who was on Jasper's laps by now. She closed her eyes, concentrating.

"Aww, I thought she was going to give up after a week. She really wanted to get to know him first." Edward pouted.

"Daddy, don't be so mean." Ness backed me up.

"Thanks Ness." I hugged her. "If you may excuse me, I need to do some thinking."

"Wait! Not again ,Olive!" Alice complained. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression, she looked like a little girl whose lollipop has been snatched off from her hands.

"Then what do you expect me to do? I played the piano for half a day, and now Will confessed all of a sudden. I think I deserve some time to think things outs." I asked Alice politely, but when I saw her smirk I could tell she was having some plans.

Oh—oh, whatever she had in her vision wasn't a good one.

She danced to me and grabbed my hands, "Olive, since you are sort of gloomy these few days, I think we need to go on a shopping spree to hunt for brightly-coloured outfits for you."

Before I could open my mouth to protest, everyone of them shouted, "Count me in Alice, I want to be there during her first day of shopping with YOU!"

I saw Emmett rushed upstairs and there were sounds of things being thrown on the floor before he came back down, with a video camera.

Alice grabbed her handbag and danced gracefully out of the house, to the garage. "Let's see, we shall take the Ferrari and the Porsche. We need bright colours!"

Jacob tapped my back and whispered, "Beware Olivia, she isn't her sane self when she's in the mall."

Alice shouted, "I heard that Jacob! Don't you think I won't dare to hurt you just because you're Ness's boyfriend."

Everyone laughed while Ness held onto Jacob's face, "No, she won't dare."

I swear I will not sit with Emmett anymore, he alone took half the seat at the back of the car. In the end, we all had to cram.

I took out my silver cell phone, the same as all the Cullens, and pretended to play some games. But actually I was typing**, Jasper, you love books, you love history, you love the library, don't you? If you do, roll your eyes.**

He did, he rolled his eyes. But Alice said, "Honey, you hate the mall?"

"No, Alice."

"Then why did you roll your eyes?"

"Oh…Well… I was… I was…" he was bad at lying

I shook my head, "Actually we are playing this game called 'imitate me', right Emmett?" I hit his lap.

"Yeah, we are supposed to imitate Jasper, do you want to join?" Emmett asked Alice, who rolled her eyes.

I giggled and mouthed thanks to Emmett.

I continued typing, **Why not we go to the library instead of shopping? If you nudge me that's a yes , if no, hit Emmett.**

He nudged me. But Emmett snatched my phone and typed, **Why not we go to the arcade?**

Jasper and I rolled our eyes.

I mischievously said, "Mum, Teddy took my phone."

Rosalie turned and shot Emmett a glare, "Give it back to her, Emmett."

I smirked and took my phone back. **Sorry, but we have to act a little right? Okay, we go to the library then to the arcade. Its 2pm now, Alice will probably head back home when the clock strikes 12. So we can go home after dinner.**

Emmett took my phone and typed **Kay, after dinner that is. Jas, are you in?**

Emmett nodded, so Jasper and I nodded too, as if we were imitating him.

**Now, we need an escape plan.**

Before I could tell them what my plan was, we found ourselves at the entrance of the mall. I let out a groan, and got out of the car.

I managed a wink at Jasper and Emmett, before Alice pulled me into one of the stores, and left me staring at the clothes there. She went and chose some blouses, some tops, some skirts, "Olive! Get into the dressing room and I will be right there."

Dressing room. The saleswoman showed me where it is, and I walked into it, still thinking of my escape plan. It must be perfect. Alice could see the future when a person makes its decision, so I must keep changing what I ought to do. Maybe I shouldn't even think of it. Right.

In the dressing room, I took out my cell phone and messaged Jasper because I knew his phone was in silent mode. **Jasper, whatever you do, you and Emmett stay near me because I can't make my decisions, yet… Knowing Alice.**

Fortunately, Alice came into the dressing room right after I clicked send. She passed me a pile of clothes and told me to be quick.

I complained, "You expect me to try on all of these?" She nodded.

I made a face, drew the curtain, and changed. Finally, I was done.

Alice, what can you expect from her? Without a second thought, she went to the counter and paid for all.

The cashier smiled at me, "You have a nice sister, girl."

I replied, "No, she's not my sister. She's my mum. That's my dad." I pointed at Jasper.

Both the cashier and Alice were stunned. Oh my, she didn't see this? Great!

I heard all of them were laughing out there, and Alice went up to Edward. "You knew what she was thinking right? You knew that she was going to say that? Why didn't you tell me or at least, stop her?"

"Sorry, I thought she was just joking until she opened her mouth and I knew it was too late. It was funny though." Edward apologized.

"Funny? You think its funny? Now people will think that I'm pregnant when I was 14." Then they went on and on arguing as if there were no tomorrows.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett, who was recording the entire time. Then Jasper piggybacked me and ran out of the building at human speed. Once we were out of human sight, we sped really fast, making sure nobody was following us.

We reached the library and Jasper let me down. There was a moment of silence among the three of us, and then a sudden burst of laughter escaped our throats

I swear I never laughed so hard these few days, my whole life since I awoke that day. We gave each other a high-five and walked into the library.

Right after that we went to the arcade, for Emmett's sake. He won two huge teddy bears, one for me and one for Ness. If we did not stop him, I think he would have the made the company go bankrupt.

While I was having fun competing against the guys in "Car Racing", my stomach made noises, asking to be fed.

Emmett looked at his watch, "Oh no, its 8 already!"

"Chill Em. Olivia is hungry so why not we take her for dinner before bringing her home?" Jasper touched his back, sending waves of calmness again.

We went to this restaurant, and they ordered 3 sodas, a hamburger and fries. It was really noisy, thanks to some people who drank beer and talked so loudly, I wonder when they would get deaf. It was then I knew the noises made it a friendly environment, suitable for families. I really loved the restaurant, and on our way back, I even told Jasper, "Make me happy by bringing me back to that restaurant."

It was all round a happy day for me I guessed. When they were running back home, I was too tired to think of Alice's reaction and slept on Jasper, with my head lying on his broad, comfortable shoulders.

But then, the happiness didn't last long. I had nightmares again.

**If you don't mind, please click the button "Go" right at the bottom left, and ... and ... review! Then, i'd give you one piece of cake. Homemade cake! There's cheese cake and chocolate cake. Choose.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmm... Once again, i don't own twilight. blablabla. **

_(dream)_

_Will was hugging his ex, Victoria and saying, "You are a fool. I was just playing with your feelings, little baby."_

I screamed, "No!" with my eyes wide-opened.

I breathed in and out hard, my heart beat raced, droplets of sweat trickled down from my forehead.

Edward, Jasper and Bella came into my room. Jasper used his ability to manipulate my emotions again, while Bella hugged me and traced circles on my back, comforting me.

Eavesdropping again, Edward said, "No, Olivia, Will will never do that. Trust me, or at least, trust Alice's vision. Or Jasper's ability. Will's really sincere towards you, and he will never play around with your feelings. He's an honest man."

I nodded. I couldn't believe I just dreamt of that. Yes, Will never does that. He doesn't look like the playboys I'd seen on TV.

The whole night, I slept in Bella's arms. It was really mum-like, I guessed she's got used to it while cuddling Ness.

Sigh, school again. Well Olivia, you've got to attend school no matter what. Carlisle once told me, "Don't escape from problems, face it and solve them."

I shall listen to Carlisle, he's the wisest man.

My siblings told me that they would stand by me, and help me solve my problems. Everything went on smoothly, even with the teachers.

Since Carlisle is a doctor, he issued medical certificates for Edward, Jasper and I, saying that we were having high fever, diarrhea.

That's the advantage you get if you have a doctor for a father, you can skip school any day, any time, but of course, with concrete reasons.

But then lunch bell rang. I went to the cafeteria excitedly with Ness. When I got in, I saw three girls staring at me. Then Victoria, the girl with high heels from before, whispered to them, "Let's teach her a lesson again today. Maybe we can humiliate her in front of her siblings too.", not knowing I and the other vampires can hear it.

They nodded.

I pulled Ness's arm and said, "Never mind, I'm going to the library."

Ness looked at her parents and then to me, "No worries, see, we are all by your side, they won't dare to come near our table. Okay? Don't torture your stomach. You might get gastric."

I didn't know whether I should or should not listen to her, but all of them gave me a thumbs up, encouraging me with smiles and pats on my back. Alright, Que Sera Sera, whatever will be will be.

I took my lunch and ran over to the table, almost tripping.

"You reminded me of Bella, just that you didn't fall!" Emmett laughed.

Bella shot him a look, "Hey, let's wrestle tonight."

Emmett stopped laughing and was thinking deep, thinking hard, as if trying to figure whether he could beat Bella or not.

I smiled at his serious look, which was hilarious.

But then all of them looked up at me, no, more precisely, my back.

I knew they were right behind me, so I turned, "What do you want now?"

She poured her soda on my clothes, "What do I want now? People, she is the cause of the break-up between me and my boyfriend, Will. Look at these oh-so-famous new students in our school, especially the girls. They are just bitches who steal our boyfriends, who disturb our once peaceful life, am I right girls?"

Most of the girls nodded, having the same evil look as her.

Rosalie slammed the table hard, not that hard till she could break the table. She shot all the girls a death look and voiced, "Oh really? We snatched your boyfriends? Please, we are all paired up, Garrett and I, Elbert and Isabelle, Casper and Mary, Gloria and Jacob, her boyfriend in college, Olivia and…"

"And who? You see, not all of you are paired up. Guys are only interested in girls who are single, and it seemed that Olivia is the only single here, am I right?" Victoria shouted in her soprano voice, but it was all ruined by her bad personalities.

When we were all quiet, she thought we agreed with her.

"Hah, you agree that I'm right. She is the one who's seducing the guys, whether or not they are available. She even seduced my boyfriend." Victoria taunted.

Okay, stop it! Her voice is hell annoying, I wanted to slap her, but I couldn't. I didn't want to be the evil one.

Bella patted my head and told me to continue eating. So I did, trying to pretend as if Victoria was invisible.

I looked at my siblings' facial expression, every single one of them was calm. Even Emmett and Rosalie. They all looked as though they were playing along with Victoria's act.

Great actors and actresses. That's how I got to act calmly, though the devil in me kept shouting at me to just give Victoria a slap.

Looking at Edward and Alice, I knew they were devising a plan. If not, they wouldn't have let me sat still while being humiliated by the world's worst teen ever.

I heard the cafeteria door flung opened, and a familiar voice shouted, "Enough is enough, Victoria."

Everyone turned and faced the person who had spoken, "Will? Aren't you supposed to be absent today?"

Oh, so he was supposed to be absent today, that's why she dared to do this to me this very day.

"Had I not been absent, would you have revealed your true self?" Will asked, turned his gaze towards me and gave me a thumbs up

I looked at my siblings, all of them gave him a thumb up too. So they knew, and they kept it a secret. Honesty is the best policy and yet, they ignored Esme's teaching. I'm telling Esme this. I don't care.

Victoria said, "I… I… It wasn't me. She was the one who told me to do this act, to boost up her popularity.", pointing at me.

I looked at her, wanting to protest, but Will said, "Oh really Vic? You think I will believe you? Why do you keep accusing her? Why are you such a trouble maker?"

"Me?! A trouble maker? I can't believe it. Will, she was the cause of us breaking up. And sh-" Will interrupted before she even finished her sentence.

"My dear, our relationship was over months ago, and she was only here two weeks ago. How could she have broken us apart? We had problems communicating with each other. _That'_s the reason, why won't you get over it and move on?"

"NO! If she didn't come to this school, we would be happily together, don't you get it?" Victoria said, in tears.

"Victoria! Please, wake up! Come to your senses girl! You are almost an adult and you still act like a kid." Will shouted.

Then Victoria shrieked, "I hate you! I hate all of you!" With that, she ran out of the cafeteria and to the car park.

Will chased after her.

"Wow!" I said, not being able to believe what had happened right in front of my eyes. "Did… did that just happened?"

"Yes indeed. Now Victoria is not going to bug you anymore. You can be safe and sound around Will and we needn't worry." Alice snickered.

"Right… Anyway, I'm glad that she won't bug me anymore. World peace!" I exclaimed, but only loud enough for the vampires.

"World peace!" Emmett imitated me. "We should celebrate tonight, let's see, a party? A game? Hmm…"

He looked as though he was trying to avoid tonight's match against Bella, so I cleared my throat, I won't want to miss this competition. Ness showed me how it was in the past, and I wanted to see it live, badly.

"Just a simple dinner will do, Teddy. Don't you forget you've got a match with Bella." I sneered.

Emmett groaned while the rest of us laughed.

"Anyway, change into these fresh clothes. You won't want to catch a cold with those wet shirts on." Alice passed me a paper bag.

The bell rang again, lunch ended, and I went to the washroom to change.

Then, I went into the Chemistry class, knowing that Will won't be there, because he went after Victoria.

Surprisingly, he appeared at the door when I settled down at my seat.

We caught each other in the eyes and the world seem to have gone still. But someone opened the door and knocked him from behind. He fell down with a loud thud. It was Mrs. Cannon, "Oh dear, Mr. Eastwood, are you alright? Don't you guys stand behind the door next time."

I looked at him, concerned. He stood up, touching his nose as if to make sure it was still straight. I rolled my eyes, nose, he cared for his nose so much.

He dusted himself, "Sorry Mrs. Cannon. I'm perfectly fine. Yes, I had my lesson."

He came to the back and sat down beside me, "You thought I was dead? Look at you, your face has got no colour."

I touched my face and blushed, "See, there's colour. Yeah, I'd be glad if you were dead."

"How not thoughtful." He pouted.

I laughed. He was so cute when he pouted. Alice will definitely love a shot on that.

"So, are things okay between you and Victoria? She looked really sad, and I pity her." I whispered.

"She treated you like that and you still cared for her. You're really one of a kind. Yeah, things are okay. She apologized and said she knew she was stupid. She told me to say sorry to you too." He smiled his crooked smile.

Oh my god! He just smiled that dazzling smile! My most favourite smile in the whole wide universe. I knew Edward could hear me, so I thought, Bella would agree with me that his presented Edward's signature smile even better than Edward.

There were butterflies in my stomach, and my heart beat raced as fast as the horses.

He whispered, "Did I dazzle you?"

"Oh, shut up! Friends first, remember?" I punched him lightly.

He rolled his eyes, "Friends can dazzle each other too, my friend."

"Fine, you dazzled me. Next time, do make an effort to stop smiling that crooked smile. You will make yourself look like an idiot in front of Elbert, cause his is known to be the most dazzling one." I cracked.

"Oh, we shall see. Let's look for him later." He said.

Guys are guys, they just can't stop competing. Edward, no worries, I will definitely vote your smile better than his, though my mind can't stop thinking of his attractive smile.

Mrs. Cannon cleared her throat and looked at both of us. She aimed at me, asking me a few questions based on what she was teaching.

I didn't know how, but the answers just popped out in my head, though I swear I never learned it before.

I shot Will a glance, and whispered, "Next time it will be your turn."

**Well, u can click the the "" on the bottom right, and continue reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello hello! The last chapter i'll be updating today. Happy reading...**

School ended. Will walked me and Ness to the parking lot.

His eyes fell on the huge crowd and he leaned towards me whispering, "Ooo, I see that all your siblings are here. So, shall we?"

He's really serious about the whole competition thing.

"Hi guys!" Will waved while running towards them excitedly. "Elbert, Olivia told me that you have the sexiest crooked smile. So can we have a little competition and all the Cullens will be the judge?"

"She told you that? Well its not the sexiest, someone has already gotten that title." He tilted his head towards me and winked.

Thankfully Will never saw that.

"Well, I suppose we can. So does it take place here? Now?" Elbert turned back to Will.

"Yes, right now." Will smiled.

"Hold on a second. What will the winner get? Without a winning prize, a competition is nothing." Emmett asked.

"I know! But I will reveal it later, after the competition." Alice beamed.

When it comes to competitions, these two vampires are so predictable.

Both of them displayed their smiles without any difficulties. Then voting began.

Rosalie, Emmett and I voted for Edward. However, Ness, Bella, Alice and Jasper voted for Will. I knew Will was going to win this competition. Hah!

Edward oh Edward, didn't I tell you Bella would say that Will's crooked smile is better than yours? See, even your daughter betrayed you.

I saw Ness mouthed, 'Sorry Dad' innocently.

Alice jumped in delight, though I knew she'd seen this. "I shall present you the winner of the best crooked smile, William Eastwood. As usual, winner always gets a prize right? This time, the prize would be Olivia's first kiss!"

I glared at her, what did she just say?

"Little girl, she meant that you need to kiss Will." Edward tapped my shoulders.

"No!" I made a furious face.

Will knew I didn't like this so he soothed things off, "Oh I don't need a prize. This is more like a voting than competition."

"No, no, no. This IS a competition, and you WILL get your prize." Alice insisted.

"A- Mary, I WILL give him HIS prize when the time comes." I stuck my tongue out at Alice.

Hah, her plan didn't work out after all.

"Don't worry, you will get your prize, soon, very soon." Edward cheered Will up, though I didn't think he needed any. "Do you want to come over to our house later?"

Ugh, so Edward thinks that by making us see each other the whole time, we would end up as couples in less than a week. Boy was he wrong for I have got determination stronger than this

"Sure, buddy." Will told Edward.

Whatever, I didn't care. In the house, we were all playing in the living hall. But, Emmett ruined my day.

He took out his videos and announced, "Let's have a video marathon."

I thought he was going to show those videos which he attempted to send to "World's Most Amazing Videos". However, he didn't get to do so because Carlisle pointed out that their identity might be exposed and the Volturi would hunt them down.

Speaking of the Volturi, whenever I tried to asked them more about it, they just shrugged it off, a mixture of annoyance and fear on their faces. Judging from their facial expressions, I knew they weren't too keen on revealing much about the 'Royal Vampires' to me and thus I decided that it was best to just let the subject drop.

When he played the video, I knocked Emmett down and strangled him. "Why must you show that video?"

It was a video he named it, "Olivia's Life". It had various scenes which circled around me, but of all people, why must he play it for Will?

Will laughed, "Chill Olivia. My friend, this way, I can know you better."

"What does watching this video has got to do with knowing me better?" I shouted, still hitting Emmett.

"Of course it does. Now, I know that you hate humongous wardrobes, you dislike shopping, you can't cook and…" he stopped and watched the video in awe.

Why is the living hall quiet out of sudden? I turned and looked at the TV.

A girl was learning how to read music notes, with the Edward's careful guidance. Then the TV turned black, I knew it was Emmett's voice coming out from the stereo speaker. It said, "A day later." It was the same girl again. The moment she placed her delicate fingers on the piano, it was so obvious that whatever that happened around her was none of her concern. She played as if she was one of the internationally known musicians, really enjoying herself.

"She's—You're extraordinary." Will looked at me, fascinated.

"Thank you." I blushed. I can't believe that's me, really.

"Why not you play a piece for Will?" Edward asked.

"Which one?" I rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps the one you were playing recently, Chopin's etude, opus 10, number 3?" Edward said.

I headed towards the grand piano, and sat down. Before I started, Jasper, the history lover gave everyone a brief introduction, "You know what? Through this piece, Chopin expressed his love for his country, Poland. It is regarded as the most affectionate piece he has ever composed."

It was only then that I knew that Edward's idea of asking me play that particular piece, was in fact to express my love, not for my country, but for Will.

Well, since I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of them, especially Will, I performed my very best, blending my soul into the music. I closed my eyes, enjoying the beautiful melody played emotionally.

"Olivia!" Will shouted with full of joy and… love. "It was a sensational performance!"

"Thanks." My cheeks flushed red.

"Kids, it's dinner time now. Will, are you staying for dinner?" Esme shouted from the kitchen. It was unusual to see her cook such big portions, seeing no one eats besides Jacob, me, and sometimes Ness, though she preferred blood more.

"Oh my… I didn't know its dinner time already. I'm sorry Esme, but I've got to go now. Bye guys!" He stood up and headed to the door.

"Olivia, send him off, you're the host, remember?" Alice who was acting as if she was eating called from the kitchen.

"Okay." I listened to her and didn't even stop to think of why she said so.

I opened the door and led Will to his car. He opened his car door but did not get into it, instead, he turned and said, "Thanks for today. I really know you better now."

I smiled, "You're welcomed. Its good that you know me better now, You know, through that video."

Unexpectedly, he kissed my left cheek. Without waiting for my reaction, he got into the car and sped off.

I stood there for what seemed like hours. My cheeks was red hot and I could feel as though my heart could jump right out of my bones, tearing out of my skin. Out of sudden, I felt calm again. I knew Jasper was near me. He tapped my shoulders, "Sis, let's go in. Don't torture your stomach, its making annoying noises already."

I laughed and went in to get my meal.

That night, I touched my left cheek again before sleeping with a smile. I thought I heard Edward chuckling from his room, but it didn't bother me as much as it used to.

Those few nights my sleep were uninterrupted by dreams.

_**(I'm sorry. I'm lazy to write about their days spent together. Cause i'm afraid that the chapters will get longer and longer. Aiming to finish within 20 chapters. cries Just imagine normal friends, hanging out together.)**_

For two weeks, Will and I spent every minute together, wanting to know more about each other desperately.

However, all he knew about me was the "me" after I woke up, finding myself in front of the Cullens, without any trace of memory.

The day before school started, he asked me, "Olivia, would you like to go for a dinner? With me?"

Without a second thought, I agreed. "Remember to dress up nicely. I'll pick you up at 6 later." Was all he said before heading home.

Once I got into the car, Edward, Bella and Ness smiled at me. Of course they must have overheard our conversation, but still, I acted as if I didn't know what that smile was for.

I reached home and screamed, "Alice!! Alice Cullen!! I know you saw that and I need your assistance right away. Please appear right in front of me within 5 seconds or I'll…" I couldn't continue so I started the countdown, "One!"

There she was in front of me, "Okay. Whatever that keeps my ear drums functioning properly. Do you know that your voice nearly got me deaf?"

"Sorry Alice. I didn't know that. All I know is that I don't have time for any chidings right now, you can do that later after my dinner. Oh, but no shopping please." I apologized quickly.

Alice chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't scold you. Sure, I believe I've stocked up some dresses in your closet. Come now, hurry. We don't have much time. Go take a bath while I choose the outfits."

I saw the looks on Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper's face, all puzzled. Emmett asked, "Why is she shouting like a freak? And what dinner?"

Ness stopped her dad who was going to explain to all three of them, "May I?"

The clock struck 6 times, and I heard a car heading towards the house. The gentleman knocked on the door, and I heard Emmett saying, "Hi. Dude, I think you need to wait a while. You know, girls."

"Hi Garrett. Hey guys. Yeah, girls." He chuckled.

I looked at the mirror once, I was wearing a red tube dress, one which was formal, and casual at the same time. The scarlet red tube dress was the one Paris Hilton worn early this year. On my request, Alice put a simple make-up for me.

Before going down I asked again, "Are you sure I look alright, Alice?"

"Yes, for the 88th time, you do. Your look, your dress, your everything will captivate everyone in the restaurant tonight."

I hugged her, "Thanks Alice. This is my first dinner with Will, and I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now, don't make him wait. Go." She replied.

As I walked down the flight of stairs, everyone looked at me, stunned.

I waved at Will, "Hi! You're right on time."

"Hey, Olivia. You look really gorgeous." He gasped.

"Thank you, now shall we?" I replied. My face blushing once again.

He opened the front door, then the car door for me. "Hey, isn't that Beethoven's symphony that you're playing?"

"Yes indeed. Wow you're really a classical craze." He teased.

The restaurant was cozy. When we went in, I saw the looks of the men staring at me. Then I remembered Alice's words when she was assuring me that everything would turn out just fine. Will held my hands tightly, as if wanting those guys to know that I am his, not theirs. I smiled at the thought of that.

After finishing the meal, he took me for a walk in the garden nearby. There was a moment of silence, ugh, I hate moments like this. Its so awkward.

**Now now now, if you may, click the "Go" button on the bottom left, and submit a review please... And thank you so so so so so much. Just like what i said in Chapter 7, you'll get a cheese cake and chocolate cake. If not, tell me what flavour you like, and i'll bake one immediately.**

**Erm, sorry, won't be updating this week. Maybe next week. Cause i'm having difficulties on imagining Olivia's life... and all. Ish! I'm gonna get my friend's help! And she's the one who's been editing my stories. A big hug and thanks to her! And, is this cliffie? Cause i'm trying to make it cliffie!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry if my previous chapters had quite some holes in them. I didn't realize until sar-star asked me various questions. Haha, so so so sorry!**

Will cleared his throat. His emerald green eyes met mine, "Olivia. Err, how should I put it. We've known each other for a month right?"

I nodded, "Yeah?" Oh dear, was he going to say that he didn't love me? That he realized we were both from utterly different worlds? But… but… I thought we were compatible. Please say you love me, please, please, please. Wait, I'm not supposed to beg him. Ugh.

He cleared his throat again, breaking my train of thoughts. "From the first day I met you, its as though you were pulling me towards you. Like magnet. I liked you, but not as much as I do now. Then you skipped school when that incident occurred. It made me realize how much I miss you, how much I need to see you, to be beside you. Every time when we were together, I felt some sort of spark, if you get what I mean. Now, after these two weeks, I've got to know more about you, and… And I think I really love you. In fact, I do"

He blushed. Oh my God. William Eastwood blushes? Since when. "Can you be my girlfriend, Olivia?"

I looked at him, dumbfounded. Those words melted my heart. I tried my best to look serious. I held his hands up, and apologized, "Will, I'm sorry. But, I can't. See this? I've got a husband."

He saw my ring and looked down on the ground. Depressed. Disappointed . Despair. I held up his chin, and stared into his teary eyes. Olivia, look what you've done now? I regretted my joke. I shouldn't have fooled around with him, knowing how serious he was. I can't bear to see him like this.

I smiled at him. "Will… Sorry, I was just joking. I don't even know where this ring came from, and I don't even care. What I know is that I love you too."

Please do accept my apology. Will shouted at me furiously, "Olivia Hale! You think its funny messing around with my emotions?"

It was the first time he had ever shouted at me, with those eyes that could kill.No doubt he was mad. I hugged his waist and laid my head on his chest, almost sobbing, "Will, I'm terribly sorry. I know I shouldn't fool around. Sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"Well said. To tell you the truth,what I said earlier about us starting a relationship was just a joke.. After these two weeks, i realized that we both aren't compatible. Let's call this off. We shall stick to being friends only." he pushed me off, creating a space in between us.

Now he's being honest. I knew it. He didn't feel any spark between the both of us. It has always been a one-sided love.

"Oh okay." i managed to shrug off. Stupid me. To think that he was in pain . So much for feeling guilty just now. Should have known long ago. How would someone as perfect as him confess his love towards me? Victoria is so much prettier than i am. Fool!

"Hey, now you know how i felt just now right? Look at that face of yours." he held up my chin gently.

True, i had the words 'broken heart' written on my face. I felt hot tears in my eyes, trickling down my cheeks. "Damn it." i muttered.

Will wiped off my tears on both side of my cheek and said, "Shh... Sorry. I was really mad and i thought of paying back, letting you feel how i felt. I didn't know. Please don't cry."

"Whatever you say. Now i don't even know which is real and which, fake." i sobbed.

He patted my head and chuckled, "My love towards you is real. If possible, i won't want us to remain as friends only. Now i regret for shouting at you just now. Sorry."

I look up into his eyes and although my vision was clouded by hot tears, I found the sincerity that I was looking for. And I knew that everything was alright "Apology accepted." I beamed, tilting my head to look into his eyes.

He wrapped his hands around my waist. "Now, be serious. I shall ask again. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded, putting my hands around his neck. "Yes."

He leaned forward, holding the right side of my neck with his right hand, the other around my waist. His soft, smooth lips touched mine gently. Our lips merged perfectly. Amazing was all I could describe of my first kiss.

We both broke off, gasping for air. Looking at how both of us licked our own lips at the same time, we grinned at each other. He kissed my forehead and hugged me for what seemed like eternity, as though telling me that I was never to leave his side.

All of a sudden, it rained. "Damn!" we both swore. He carried me, bridal-like and ran to the car. He went over to his driver seat and complained, "Gosh you should go on a diet. You're heavy, Olivia."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the pouring rain, "Do you want me to be anorexic?"

"Of course not. I was just joking. You are gorgeous enough." He held my left hand tightly and kissed it. I grinned at him.

He stopped at the front door of the house.

Having seen Bella waiting anxiously at the entrance, an umbrella in her hands, he said, "I guess I don't need to escort you to the front door."

He turned and kissed my cheeks, "See you tomorrow at school."

"Bye. Love ya." I said before closing the door.

Bella put her hands over my shoulder, "Had a great night?"

"Yeah, an awesome night." I smiled. She rubbed my arms with her cold hand and giggled, "I know. The first date is always the best." A dreamy smile spread over her face.

"Geez Bella. If I knew, I should have asked you for your advice first before heading out, so I wouldn't be such a moron have him fooled just now. It hurts seeing him so upset."

"Well honey, what's done is already done. But it still turned out great right?"

I laughed, "True."

When Bella and I got into the house, Emmett asked me excitedly, "So how's your first date?"

"Technically, its not really a date, since we're not together when he asked me to dinner." I licked my lips, still remembering the touch of his lips against mine.

"You were not together? Means you're together now? Oh dear, don't tell me he kissed you? Spill it out, girl." Emmett shouted.

I blushed and looked at Edward, "Done peeping into my thoughts? If you may, you can do the story-telling. I need some sleep."

I yawned and walked up to my room. I thought I heard Rosalie saying, "How can he kiss my daughter without asking my permission?"

I laughed. She really is an over protective mum.

That night, I was dreaming vivid dreams again. I saw this young couple marrying, wow, they are both mermaids. It's my first time witnessing a wedding ceremony, on top of that, it's a mermaid's wedding! I watched excitedly.

Interesting, I told myself. The now husband and wife turned their heads around, and they looked at me. Well, of course they are looking towards my side, I was standing down the aisle.

They swam towards me. The image was getting clearer as they edged closer and closer. I rubbed my eyes, she looked exactly like me. I looked at the groom, he was the guy from my previous dream, the one lying on his death bed. Then, she held her hand out, wanting to shake mine.

I stared at her finger, it was the ring, the same diamond butterfly ring on my ring finger. I couldn't believe it.

I woke up immediately, panting. Were those scenes memories of my past? Was that bride me? She looked exactly like me. I was a mermaid? My husband was dead?

The scene caused a sharp pain to shoot through my chest. This time, the pain was so unbearable that I passed out. I woke up to find the vampires in front of me again, just like the moment when I woke up in their house in Forks.

I asked softly, "How long did I pass out?"

"Three hours my dear. School will be starting in another two hours. But-" Carlisle told me while touching my forehead. "But, you're having a fever. You should stay at home."

"Oh, okay. Ness, you know what to do right? I don't want him worried and I don't feel like seeing him today." I looked at Ness.

"Sure." She winked.

"Carlisle, do-do you believe in mermaids?" I suddenly asked him, overtaken by curiosity

"Well, though I've never seen one in my entire life, I'd believe they exist. Even I exist." He smiled.

"Okay." I pulled off with a smile. Well, maybe I was just having illusions again, because it struck me that I was watching "Little Mermaid" that afternoon with Will.

I went back to sleep, with the help of the medicine. This time, I drifted into a peaceful sleep. Now that my life is perfect, part of me couldn't be bothered about my past.

I woke up right before dinner. I touched my forehead, its better now. No more fever. But my body was so sticky and sweaty. I took a bath, wanting to make myself look fresh.

"Olivia, are you alright?" Rosalie asked me as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Yes, better than ever." I laughed.

"Oh Olivia, I told Will that…" Ness was cut off by the ringing of the phone.

"I bet its Will." Jasper told Emmett. Gosh, guys and their gambling again. Emmett pointed at the phone, "Girl, pick it up."

I walked towards the phone and picked it up, mouthing 'you're gonna get it later' towards Emmett.

"Hi, can I speak to Olivia, please?" the voice asked politely.

"Hi Will." I replied, hoping he recognized my voice.

"Olivia! How're you? How was your shopping trip with Esme?" he asked, holding his laugh. I mouthed shopping at Ness and she nodded. Of all reasons, she told him shopping.

"I'm fine. Hmm… I felt like dying. My feet are sore now, and I doubt I'll be able to come to school tomorrow." I said with a hint of sadness.

"Mary should've gone instead of you. And she wouldn't even be suffering from sore feet." He pouted.

"Haha. I was joking. I will come to school tomorrow, I promise." I giggled.

"Great! But if it's really painful for you to move around, I shall carry you the whole day at school."

I blushed and I could see those vampires, jerks holding their laugh. No, I wouldn't allow them to hear him over the phone, "Right. Okay, I will see you tomorrow in school. As for now, my stomach needs some feeding."

"Okay, go eat before you get gastric. Wait, I wanna ask, are your legs really fine?"

I answered, "Yes… You need not carry a heavy girl around tomorrow, no worries."

"Oh. Hey, I told you I was joking right yesterday. Anyway, would you like to go out after school tomorrow?"

Without a second thought, I answered, "Sure."

"Good then, we will go right after school. Bye, Olivia!" he said.

"Bye!" With that, I put down the phone and smacked Emmett's head hard, for he laughed the loudest.

Carlisle entered the house and announced, "I took my leave, so we will go hunting when school ends tomorrow. Alice and Ness will stay this time."

"When are you guys coming back?" I asked, hoping they would come back early. I hate it when they're not around. The house would be so empty and lifeless. "Er, where's Jacob?"

"We will most likely come back the day after tomorrow, evening. Oh Jacob headed over to La Push to visit Quil . He's having some problem with the girl he imprinted on. Claire'.

"Oh I see." I turned and looked at Ness. She sighed as though she knew what I was going to ask, "He told me stay here, cause he was going to have some sort of men talk. I want to be by his side."

Bella hugged her, "Don't worry dear. He will be back soon. For all you know, he might regret not having you travel with him."

She smirked, realizing what her momma said might be true. Alice out of sudden pulled me and Ness towards her, "Tomorrow night, let's have a slumber party."

"Er… Okay." We both answered in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

**My longest chapter of all. And the one with the most mistakes. sobs**

This was the day both Will and I were hanging out in school together, not as friends, nor as lab partners but as a couple. However, much to my disappointment, there was only time for us to be together during lunch break and Chemistry class. Jeesh.

As usual, Ness and I passed notes during classes. The teachers were unaware of what we were doing since the both of us can really be considered as professional actresses. We looked as if we were concentrating, scribbling notes. Little did they know that we were both engaged in our own little 'activities' behind the classroom.

The lunch bell rang and both of us walked out of the class. I was quite surprised to see Will leaning against the wall, keeping his arms folded across his chest. He came towards us and said "Hi girls." Leaning forward, he whispered into my ears, "Do I need to carry you to the cafeteria?"

I elbowed him at his chest and walked away with Ness. "Ness, next time don't use shopping as excuse anymore." I told her pleadingly.

"Why? It's the best excuse for girls. And, he can carry you all around the school." She chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Will caught up with us and walked on my right, while Ness on my left. To others, we must have looked nothing more than just friends.

Turning round the corner, I felt a warm hand entwining mine. I looked at it, then up to see whose hand it was. Of course its Will's, idiot, I scolded myself.

He smiled that crooked smile which instantly made me blush. When we entered the cafeteria, I heard many whisperings. "Finally they're together." "Ugh, damn that bitch, she doesn't deserve him." "Poor Victoria, I hope she's alright."

Great, I'm still labeled as a bitch. And of course Victoria is alright, she got over Will. Everyone knows that she's with this guy called Michael. I shook their voices out of my head.

We both grabbed our lunch and headed towards the 'Cullen's table'. Once I sat down, I looked at everyone's reaction. I didn't manage to see the looks on their god-like face the other day when I told Edward to tell the story.

Emmett whistled like a kid, Knowing Mr. Teddy, I wasn't really expecting much from him. As for the blond sitting next to him, she was glaring at Will as if he did killed her daughter. I decided that I had to play nice with Rosalie, just so that she would keep her hands off my boyfriend's neck. I flashed a look at Jasper trying to signal him to have Rosalie calm down. My eyes darted back to the gorgeous blond. Finally, the anger on her face disappeared. Instead she looked at Jasper and whispered so low only vampires and I could hear, "What's your problem?"

I smiled, giving Jasper an apologetic face, trying to tell him i would never let Rosalie hurt him. He grinned at me. Ah, my best brother ever!

"What about me?" I turned to see Edward sulking, looking at Bella with puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "You're Cullen, not Hale." All of them laughed and Bella had to draw circles on his back, comforting him. Will pouted, "Aliens with telepathy skills, the human here is left out."

"Don't worry. You won't wanna be one of us." Rosalie smirked. I looked at her and then looked back at Will who was pretty confused.

Edward oh Edward, please tell mum that I won't want my boyfriend dead, unless she wants me dead too. He winked at me, and mouthed sure.

"Thanks." Was all I could say when the bell rang and everyone of us had to leave. I was actually surprised and thankful that Will, even after having sat with us for nearly two weeks, was never observant enough to realize my siblings never touched their food.

It was Chemistry, the only class we were having together. For the past two weeks, I had Will practice how to act as if he's concentrating on his work, but in reality passing notes. I was grateful that he improved a lot, for if not, the teacher would be picking on the both of us again.

When school ended, I bid my siblings who were going to hunt farewell. I would miss them a lot. Rosalie came to me and hugged me, "Actually I have nothing against him. But he ticks my off at times. Sorry girl."

I told her, "Never mind momma. As long as you don't kill him."

She smiled, "Dear, of course I won't. I won't wanna lose my baby, would i?"

I shook my head. Then I told Alice I would be back after dinner before getting into the black Mercedes.

Will asked me, "Where are they going?"

Oh, they're going to hunt. Of course I couldn't say that, even though honesty between two parties who are in a relationship is of utmost importance. This is just a white lie, I assured myself. Family's secret or boyfriend? Family first!

"Oh… They're going to camp. Mary, Gloria and I will stay at home." I told him.

"I see.'' He paused for a while before continuing, ''Would you like to come over to my house? You see, Its my dad's birthday. My mum's pretty eager about celebrating for him, so she's invited you and your family over."

I stared at him. Meeting his parents? Wow, I wasn't prepared for that yet. Should I or should I not? Maybe I should. After all, I've never been to his house, nor have I met his family.

"Oh sure." I answered. I called Alice and asked, "Hey. Would Nes… Gloria and you wanna go to Will's house tomorrow? His mum has invited us over for a dinner, to celebrate his dad's birthday."

Alice answered, "Of course. You know, I just had a vision of it. I'm going to buy his present right now, with Ness. Okay, bye!" I said "Bye!" before hearing her scream "NESSIE! Not this outfit again." Little pixie sure has got loud voice.

I turned and told Will, "Both of them are coming too." He smiled, "Thanks."

The car stopped and we got off. I stared at the building for quite a moment, oh no, a shopping mall. Then I heard the car door click open, and Will held his hand out for me, "Now, if you may. We're going in for just a while. I need to check on something. Please?"

"Ugh, fine." I held out my hands, and he took it. He brought me to several outlets and made me put on those expensive dresses. I shook my head and was determined to decline. But who was I TO ignore William Eastwood's wishes? Of course I obeyed him. Once we got out of the shop, my eyes searched for a place I needed, the coffee house! Leaving Will behind, I went in to give myself a treat of black coffee. Then I sat down on the couch, exhausted. Will sat beside me and chuckled, "Who knew someone would be in such a state just trying on clothes?"

"Now you know. The best example is standing right in front of you, hmm… Bella's another one too." I replied softly.

"Okay beautiful one, we shall stop by one more shop before taking you to dinner." He held my hands and led me to a jewelry shop. "Can you do me a favour?" he asked me.

I looked up at him, "Depends."

He laughed, "Its an easy one. I'm running on an errand on behalf of my dad. But I don't know what girls like. So can you help me to choose a bracelet for my mum?"

I stared at him for a moment. Choosing a piece of jewelry for his mum? What if it doesn't suit her taste? Would she hate me? "Erm. Will. For all you know, I might choose something that doesn't suit her. Your choice will be better, since you've known her for fifteen years."

He chuckled, "No. You two have the same taste, I doubt she will hate what you like. Cause you're in love with her beloved son, remember?"

I rolled me eyes. "Fine, if you insist. I will choose whatever that look appealing to me."

He nodded. I looked at the bracelets on display, finally something caught my attention. It was a silver-coloured chain, with a few tiny red crystals dangling on it. I asked the sales assistant for it. She took it out for me to examine and explained what they were. "This chain is made of white-gold. These three tiny crystals are actually red rubies which come with the chain. See these small little loops? They are to hold onto charms, You can purchase that from us too."

I looked at the bracelet on my hand, admiring it. "Will, I think this is nice."

He agreed with me and asked the lady, "We will have this. And can we buy a heart-shaped charm too?" I handed her the bracelet, and followed her. She showed us a few heart-shaped charms and Will was the one who chose. He concentrated on each piece of charm and took the red sapphire one. Looking at how the ornament matched the bracelet perfectly, I smiled, satisfyingly.

He paid the bill using his credit card while I held onto the paper bag, with the bracelet in it. But I felt quite uncomfortable because the sale assistants were thinking that he bought it for me. A look of envy and jealousy clearly written on their faces.

I sighed, a grateful one and passed Will the paper bag while we were in the car. He took the box out, and opened it. My face flushed as he held my left hand. Uh-oh. Little did I know he was having a different plan altogether. I felt something against my wrist, and I looked at it. "What're you doing?" I gasped, shaking my hand. But, he was stronger than me, and he grabbed my wrist even harder, "What do I look like I'm doing?"

"That's your mum's bracelet you're putting on me." I shouted as I tried to get it off. He stopped me by grabbing both my hands, "No, its actually for you. I know you would have ignore me if I were to ask you to choose it for yourself. So I decided to lie a little. Anyway it looks perfect on you."

"No way. You know how much it costs? Return it!" I shook my hands off his tight grasp.

"Olivia, money is not a problem. You see, it hurts me to see that ornament on your ring finger. No one knows where it came from. So now, I'm buying you this, so that it will constantly remind you of me, even when I'm not around." Ugh, not that crooked smile again.

He sure knows how to dazzle me in order to get whatever he wants. I sighed, "Fine, whatever. But I'm paying the bill later."

He chuckled, "Alright, whatever that will make you keep that bracelet."

I rolled my eyes. Although I was mad, it was still so sweet of him to buy me a bracelet. Yes, he's the sweetest boyfriend ever! No, he's not supposed to spend money on me. Now I look like a slut who flirts with a guy for his fortune. I'm going to return him this bracelet as soon as possible, or maybe buy him a necklace.

We stepped into the restaurant and Will asked, "A table for two please?"

As we settled down the table, the waitress gave us a menu each. I looked at the menu, eyes widening as I read the price of most of the dishes. Will asked me, "Is the set dinner okay for you? Cause it seems as if you're having trouble choosing."

I nodded, and closed the menu, not wanting to take another glance of it. I know Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind me spending a lot, just like everyone, I've got a credit card too. But I'd feel guilty whenever I swap it. After all, I wasn't using my own money, but my adopted parents'.

Out of sudden, I felt as though someone was watching us. I scanned the restaurant, only to find two good-looking men, I assumed in their early 20's, staring at me. Not knowing why, I stared back, coldly. They quickly looked away at once, frightened. I never knew I could make one shudder. One day I shall try it on Will, I reminded myself. I chuckled at the idea.

Will coughed, "You know, its rude staring at people."

I argued back, giving an innocent look, "They stared at us first, so I stared back at them."

"Ha-ha. You look so cute when you do that." He held my chin.

I grinned at him. Then the waitress came with our meals. We ate silently. Casually, I looked back to where those two men were, only to see that they were whispering. Using my special hearing ability, I eavesdropped at them. Actually I wasn't being rude, it was just out of pure curiosity.

"Look, I think we should really give Chris a call." "I'm not so sure. She really looked like the girl he was looking for, the girl in that picture." "Though we just got to know him, he seemed to care about her a lot. What if he decided to fly over to Canada?" "He can't. He'd have fans, paparazzi, reporters, etcetera, following him all around." "I believe he can disguise himself. He just got into his singing career a few months ago, I doubt Canadians will know who he is." "Fine then. Give him a call."

I heard the pressings on the keypads of a phone, "Hey Chris. What's up dude?"

"We're both fine. Guess what? I think we've found the girl you've been looking for."

"You don't remember? The girl from the picture in your wallet? She's in Canada."

"Such a hurry?"

"Oh okay. Sure. See ya."

The other guy asked him, anxiously, "So what did he say?"

"He'll be meeting us up at our hotel lobby tomorrow morning." He said. "I think we should leave now."

If I get to know which celebrity is coming, that would entertain Alice and Ness. Then they would have themselves occupied with him tomorrow. Great! But damn it! He never said what hotel they're staying at.

Will broke my train of thoughts, a look of concern on his handsome face. "Are you alright? You seemed to have… drifted away."

I said sarcastically, "Of course I'm not alright. I'm not to having a bracelet on my wrist."

"Oh no, not again. Let's not talk about that anymore, okay?"

"Fine." I smiled. I was just lying and the fact that he was annoyed by my obvious lie was hilarious.

I looked at my watch, its still early. We could still linger around before going back home. I knew it was going to be a long night… "Let's go somewhere else." I suggested. He took out his wallet and I shot a glare at him. "Its mine.

He rolled his eyes, but nodded his head.

I got up and paid for the dinner. Our fingers intertwined and we walked out of the restaurant. We headed down the street, to the park nearby.

When we got home, I went straight up to Alice's bedroom. As a matter of fact, I was going to have an exciting slumber party there. I laid my hands on her shoulders, "Alice! Do you know any celebrities named Chris?"

She rolled her eyes, "Olive, do you have any idea how many Chris' are there? Do I get more details about whoever this Chris is?"

Ness agreed, "Yeah. Erm… Is he an actor or singer? Or both? Or are there any other descriptions of him?"

I thought of what the two men in the restaurant were talking about earlier. "Actually I'm not so sure. From what I heard, he's a singer who has recently gotten pretty famous in America."

"You mean Chris Newra?" Alice asked.

"How would I know?" she rolled her eyes. "Let's see. If I give you any information about him, would I get to skip this whole slumber party thing?"

Both Alice and Ness looked at each other for quite a moment then said, "Absolutely. Deal?"

I knew it. Just for the sake of the celebrity, they'd willing to give up anything.

"Deal. So, just now during dinner, I overheard that this Chris will be coming here tomorrow morning. He'll be meeting up his friends in the hotel lobby, but I didn't manage to know which hotel, seeing that they didn't mention it." I explained.

This was it. Ness shouted, "Oh my God! You mean… You mean Chris Newra is coming to where we ARE now? Canada?"

I closed my ears, "Stop yelling! I'm not so sure. His friend mentioned that he started singing since a few months ago. They doubted he would be as famous here as he is in America."

"That's so gonna be him, Alice! Let's kidnap him and make him sing for us!!" Ness jumped at Alice, shaking her forward and backward.

"WHAT?! You wanna kidnap someone just to sing for you? And you don't even know which hotel they're staying at." I looked at Ness, unbelievable.

"I think I do know which hotel it is, since there's only one hotel in town. I can't believe myself… I can't look into his future." Alice shook her head.

"Olivia! You've got to listen to his one and only song. It's amazing! With that only can you return to your room." Ness smiled excitedly.

"Right… If you say so, bring it on, girlfriend!" I said, hoping that I can quickly get it done and go back to my own bedroom. Ah, my bed, I miss you so much. I yawned as Ness played a song from Alice's laptop.

I closed my eyes and listened as the music filled my soul. The melody, the tune, the voice. They were so familiar, I knew I've heard it before. A long time ago. Someone used to hum it just for me. That sounded so wrong, it made me a selfish brat. Anyhow, the music was calling for me, yearning for me to answer it. I knew the song needed a reply, so I sang to it.

I heard someone whispering as though into my ears, "My little princess, this song is composed just for you."

That sounded so cheesy. I shuddered. I opened my eyes, shocked to see both Alice and Ness stared at me, dumbfounded.

"You… You… You… have a great voice, Olive. How come I never realize that?" Alice said, with a shocked face.

"Thanks. I've never sang before, ever since I opened my eyes that day."

"Wow… That's a big wow. The others will hear you sing, I will make sure they hear it. Just now when you were singing with Chris, both your voices blended perfectly. The lyrics, how did you get them?"

"Uh, I'm not so sure. Its like the lyrics just came out of my mouth as I sang?" I said, not knowing why too.

"Music prodigy! Ah!" Ness pretended as if she was about to faint.

I giggled at both their reaction after I sang, and strode back to my room. After a quick bath, I snuck under my comforter and had a nice sleep.

I felt as though someone was jumping on my bed, "Olivia! Wake up! Aunty Alice is dying…" Dying? Alice's dying? Oh dear. I sat up straight, and slapped my own face, to wake myself.

I heard chuckles heading towards my room. "Nessie, you shouldn't scare her. She's your aunt too, don't forget."

"Right, I prefer calling her Olivia anyway." Ness stuck her tongue out.

I rolled my eyes at Ness's little prank and looked at the clock. "Ugh, why are you waking me up at 5 in the morning? Bye." I laid back on the comfortable mattress, placing my head on the pillow, wishing that they would just leave me alone but a pair of hands yanked the pillow from underneath my head.

"Ness! Give me some sleep please, for Pete's sake!"

"No. You're getting up. Go wash yourself up and come down to the kitchen at once." Alice instructed.

She reminded me of Rosalie and so I had to obey her. After a hot bath, I looked at my eyes in the mirror, gosh, they looked so … unattractive. In other words, dead. I tied my hair into a high ponytail with a red scrunchie, and took a dark pair of shades. This way, I could hide my awful eyes and sneak some sleep without anyone noticing. I put on a sweater and tight sweatpants, both the colour which Alice considered unattractive, grey! I hoped she would get annoyed by it.

I smelled breakfast. I moaned, "Why do I have to eat my breakfast so early?"

Alice grinned, "Because, we're skipping school today to meet Chris Newra. We'll wait for him in the hotel, since I don't really know how early he's reaching."

I looked at her, amused, "Wow, you sure do go overboard when celebrities are concerned."

Ness giggled, and I looked at her, "Ness, you too. Both of you are absolutely not ordinary fans."

She said, "Of course we're not ordinary, right Alice?" flashing her teeth.

I continued eating, but when I saw the bracelet on my wrist, I asked, "Oh no, Will doesn't know I'm skipping school today. Wait, let me make a call first."

"My dear, continue eating, we've texted him, on behalf of you. And oh my God, what on earth are you wearing?" Alice pushed me down on the chair. I knew she would give me that sort of reaction. "That's what happen when I don't get enough sleep." Then, she looked as though she was going to faint.

I sighed. So much for thinking I could be left alone if they were to go after this Chris guy. Instead, they were taking me along.

We walked into the hotel lobby and sat on the couch. I leaned my head back, and slept. Nobody realized, not even Alice, thanks to the awesome shades! Out of sudden, someone shook my shoulder. "Olivia, don't think I don't know you're sleeping. Wake up! Are those two waiting at the main entrance the guys you were talking bout?"

I reluctantly opened my tired eyes and looked towards where she was pointing at, "Uh huh." Then I closed my eyes again.

"No, no, no. You're not allowed to sleep again. Come let me assist you." Ness pinched my cheeks. "Ouch!" My eyes shot open. "Hey, I could do that myself. See?" I rubbed my eyes under the shades and then slapped myself twice.

Just at that moment, I saw a tall, lean man with blond hair and sunglasses stepping into the hotel. He walked towards those two men I'd met before and embraced them in a hug. Alice walked towards Ness and I, "I think that's him. I'm going to say hi. That's what a huge fan of him would have done anyway. You two are coming with me." They walked towards the main entrance and I followed suit.

I heard Alice whispering to him, "Hi. I'm Mary, and this is my sister, Gloria."

He replied politely, "Hi, I'm…" Alice cut him off, "I know who you are cause we're both big fans of yours. And I doubt you want to have that said out loud."

He laughed, "Thanks. And quite true."

"Well, we were both hoping if we could get a picture with you? And maybe have a drink too?" Ness asked hopefully, using her skills to dazzle others she'd inherited from her parents.

"Sure." Alice and Ness looked at me, and I realized they were waiting for me, the girl who was having a camera in hand. I took off my shades, and put it on my head like a headband. However, I regretted doing so.

At that moment, that very second when I took my shades off, revealing my full face, the blond also took his sunglasses off. His face was a mixed feeling of surprise, relieve and happiness. He launched himself at me, giving me a hug, "Arwen! My little princess! I miss you so much!"

**Hmm... Who is he? Is he related to Olivia's past? Who is Arwen? Oh my... Is he the person who gave her the butterfly diamond ring?!**

**R&R please! Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry i couldn't update any sooner. I was having difficulty figuring out what was going to happen next. Actually i wrote this chapter quite long ago, but i preferred to post a few chapters at one shot. **

**Once again, thanks to those who reviewed, alerted. They mean alot to me. D And oso thanks to my wonderful editor. Tsk. She wrote the ending of this chapter, cause i didn't know what to do with it. You could see how different the style is. Haha.**

For a moment, I'd rather the person who hugged me was Emmett, because even Emmett couldn't have beaten this idiot's strength. I regretted not consuming enough calcium, because if Alice didn't pull him away, I swear my bones were going to crack.

_What do you think you're doing? Just because you are a celebrity doesn't mean you are entitled to free hugs with total strangers? Idiot! Moron! _Those were the words I wanted to spat at him, but I couldn't, because Alice already covered my mouth with her hand. She whispered, "Anything you wanna say, say it when we're at home, not in public."

Ness whispered into that guy's ears, "It seems that you're connected to Olivia's past. If you don't mind, would you follow us back home?"

That idiot, who was bewildered by my action, nodded.

During the whole journey home, I remained completely silent. All because I was thinking, thinking hard. This guy, whom I stumbled upon while eavesdropping, whom I never met before in my current life, whom Alice and Ness said was a new famous singer in America… Why was he overjoyed when he saw me? Why did he call me Arwen?

Arwen… Arwen… This name sounded so familiar. Princess? Why in the world did he call me a princess? Ah, was I a long lost princess from England? From Sweden? From Spain? From Belgium? No, I was definitely insane to have even thought of being a princess from renowned royal families.

I didn't realize that the car had come to a complete halt until Alice called me from the inside of the house. Remembering that someone was in the house already, I stormed into the living room. "Who the hell are you?"

"Arwen… You can't remember who I am? I am your brother! Your twin brother!" Chris looked at me, his forehead creased together as though he wanted to cry.

It took a while for this to sink in and when it did , I really thought I was going to faint. The person standing right in front of me probably had the key to my past. The only one who could help me remember again. What's more, he just stated that he's my twin brother. And to think I thought him a little out of his mind. How ironic.

"Sorry, Chris. The truth is, she lost her memory. My family found her about a few months ago, right before you made your first appearance in Miley Cyrus's concert. Then, we adopted her and named her Olivia Hale." Alice said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Chris looked serious after Alice told him about me. Then he opened his backpack, and tore open an envelop, consisting of a yellow paper. His facial expression was a mix of horror and calmness. He burnt the paper, and turned to face us, this time, smiling.

"Well, I guess my parents predicted that. I was instructed to remain in this city, and remain silent about Arwen's past. Arwen, for now, just know that I'm your brother." he said, looking into my eyes.

I couldn't argue much, we two looked identical. His eyes were olive in colour, while his hair was blonde. But I was still struggling whether or not to accept the fact that he was my brother.

Hoping that I would not hurt his feelings ,I said sheepishly, "Erm, can you call me by my name please? Olivia that is. I'm sorry, but I still can't accept whatever you said just now. I'm really, really sorry."

"Oh please, Ar-" I raised an eyebrow at him, then he trailed off, "I mean, Olivia, you need not apologize. I know that you've lost your memory, but can't you just accept me as your brother? Just like how you accepted your adopted family? You don't need to apologize so. I don't like people repeating it."

"You really are her brother. I can see it now. Olivia, I am sure you remember how you hated people apologizing over and over again " Ness giggled and stopped when I shot her a glare.

"I guess so, I just need some time. But, can't you tell me anything about my past?" I asked. Part of me wanted to know about it, a huge part of me wanted it kept as a secret from me.

He shook his head, "No, I'm afraid I can't. When the time comes, you will eventually remember."

I must have looked as though I was frustrated because Alice quickly chipped in, "Let's go out. Don't you tell me you want to stay here till Will comes and pick us up?"

"Why not? I can sleep, I can play the piano, I can even watch the movies Jasper bought the other day." I said happily.

"Please… I promise we'll have loads of fun." Alice looked at me with those puppy eyes no one could resist.

"Fine… Whatever. I'm going to sleep wherever I go." I warned Alice first.

Then Alice turned to Chris, "Are you coming? Hmm… Maybe you can attend the dinner in Will's house too. I bet he won't mind, would he, Olive?"

Chris said, "Well I suppose so."

I called Will, "Hi Will!"

He replied, "Hey beautiful! What's up? How was shopping?"

I gave Alice and Ness a i-am-going-to-kill-you-soon stare, "Shopping is… great. By the way, we have a friend from America over here. Would you mind if-?"

He cut me off, "Sure, invite your friend over too. I won't mind."

"Great! Thanks Will, you know I love you. Anyway, we've got to go out. Bye."

"You're most welcomed, I love you too. Have fun, and I will come and pick you guys up at around 6. Bye." Will said, melting my heart.

I shut my phone, and got out of the house with three of them.

"Alice what should I wear? No mini skirts. I need something which can leave them a good impression." I asked Alice while looking into my humongous closet.

"Well, they will love this." She handed me a floral-printed dress.

I kissed her cheeks, thanking her.

Then I heard the doorbell rang, and someone opened the door. "Hi. I supposed you're Will, nice to meet you."

I could hear the shock in his shaky voice, "Hi. Yes, I am. You must be the Cullens' friend. Same goes to you."

"Yes. I'm Chris, Christian Watson." Chris replied.

"Chris, you know what? You and my girlfriend look alike. For a moment, I thought you're her brother from her past." Will chuckled.

"What? Your girlfriend?" Chris shouted. Oh no, this is no good. I quickly ran down towards the living room.

"Uh huh. She didn't tell you? There she is. Olivia!" He pointed at me and came to hug me.

"Hi Will. Why not you go to your car, while I get my handbag?" I said.

"Sure."

When Will got out of the house, Chris came towards me, and said angrily, "You have a boyfriend and you didn't even tell me? Or asked my permission?"

"Excuse me? We have been together for nearly a month now and when we started as a couple you weren't even around. Besides, Why should I get your permission?" I asked, annoyed. Its none of his business.

"Hey, cut out this sibling fight. We have a dinner to attend. Be nice to each other. We won't want to embarrass ourselves in front of the Eastwood family." Alice demanded while throwing my handbag towards me. Luckily I caught it, before it landed on the floor.

We both nodded our head, and apologized to each other.

During the whole ride, I could see how Will and Chris were getting along better. I sighed in relief.

I could feel my body shaking slightly when I reached the front porch of Will's house. I had to admit that his two-storey house was beautiful. It had a mini garden with various colourful flowers and there seemed to be a swimming pool at the backyard. Will asked me, "Do you like it? My mum designed it."

"Its wonderful. I bet Esme will get along well with your mum." I smiled. Then I turned back and looked at Alice, with a worried face.

She whispered softly, so low that its inaudible to humans, "Don't worry, you'll do well." I heard Chris chuckle, and three of us, except Will, looked at him, confused. Did he hear what Alice say? How was that possible? Maybe that again proved that he's my brother after all, as it was impossible, if he were to be a human, to hear Alice.

Will opened the door and led us in. He showed us around, from the living room till the final stop, his bedroom. I could say that his living room was equipped with the most modern electronic gadgets, I bet Alice thought so too. She was asking Will all the time, "Where did you buy this?" "Oh my goodness! How did you get that?" I couldn't believe that the super wealthy vampire family didn't know where to purchase such items.

His bedroom, was like Edward and Bella's, simple and elegant. It suited his style and personality.

Then, his parents appeared in the living room to greet us, "Hi, its nice to meet you all finally. Will's been talking a lot about your family. I'm Patrick and this is my wife, Heidi." His mum was warmhearted, giving us each a comfortable hug. When Patrick chatting with my siblings, I was thinking about how silly I was to think that they were going to dislike me.

Then he appeared in front of me, and held out his hand, "You must be Olivia." I shook his hand and smiled, "Hi, Patrick. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

I could see Heidi looking intensely on my ring, and she mouthed an impossible. I followed her gaze as it move towards Chris's necklace. She whispered so low, "I should have seen that. Those royal jewelries." Her already pale face grew as white as paper. Her eyes widened in horror. Chris went to her side, supporting her from falling to the ground. He said calmly, "Are you alright, Mrs. Eastwood?"

"Would you mind if I speak to you for a second?" Heidi muttered.

Then they both went out of the house. I thought they were sharing a secret I did not know, maybe its about my ring. I wanted to eavesdrop, but my hopes were shattered as their volume went beyond my hearing range. I whispered to Alice, "Can you hear them?" She shook her head. Even the almighty vampire couldn't. Disappointed as I was, I began staring at the ceiling, waiting for them to return.

When Heidi and Chris came into the house, "Honey, are you alright?" "Mum, are you alright?" Patrick and Will said at the same time.

Heidi laughed, "I'm alright. Sorry to scare you all just now. I was stunned when I looked at Chris from certain angle. I thought I saw him before, that's why I wanted to talk to him."

"You've met him before, dear?" Patrick said while walking towards his wife.

Heidi hugged her husband waist and said, "Yes. He's Chris Newra."

"Oh my God! Are you serious? Isn't Chris Newra's hair colour chocolate brown? And his eyes. They were supposed to be blue, not olive." Will jumped and looked at Chris. "Of course my dear, nothing can escape your mum's eyes." Heidi said proudly.

"Awesome! Nice to meet you, dude. I like that song of yours, and I wanted to learn it." Will gave Chris a friendly pat on his shoulder.

I looked as the scene unfold before my eyes and gasped. Maybe I was thinking too much. Heidi was shocked because she knew Chris, not because of my ring.

My nose twitched as I smelled something burning from the kitchen. "Damn! My garlic bread!" Heidi screamed at the top of her lungs and dashed into the kitchen within seconds. Then she came up and said apologetically, "I'm sorry guys, I'm afraid that we have one dish less today. Dear, I know garlic bread is your most favourite, I'm sorry I had it burnt."

Patrick went and embraced her, "Darling, never mind. As long as you guys are here to celebrate for me, that's all I ask for."

When dinner was served, I was afraid that Alice might be caught not eating. After all, a vampire despises human food. The whole time, I felt my body tensed .My focus on Alice rarely broke. However, the little pixie caught me by surprise. With her marvelous acting skills, she managed to shove down the food served on her plate, looking satisfied. I imagined if she were to eat the food at home, no doubt she would have thrown a tantrum.

After that, I helped Heidi to do the washing and cleaning up.

Will then took out a cake while I helped him to light up the candles which represented Patrick's age. Thirty-three to be exact.

Sing "Happy Birthday", make a wish, blow candles, and earn a kiss from the wife and a hug from the son. I wondered, did I do all of these when I was celebrating my birthday? Now that I think of it, I whispered, "Chris, how old am i?"

He looked as though he was thinking hard then he whispered back, making sure no one heard it, "I think I can tell you your age. You're 16 this year."

I gasped, Will is 15! I'm older than Will. Oh gosh. Will he accept me even though I'm older than him? Right then, Ness's phone rang, rudely interrupting my train of thought.

"Hi, dad." I could heard Edward's voice from the speaker, "Ness, where are you? We are a little worried here. Alice didn't leave us a note. And we picked up an unknown scent from the house."

I heard Chris trying to hold himself from laughing while Alice gulped. She'd forgotten the most important thing, leave a note for them. "We're at Will's house, celebrating his dad's birthday. About that, it's a long story. We'll talk when we get home."

"Oh okay. You don't have transport home right? I will come and pick you guys up now." I heard Edward saying.

"What? This early?" Ness shouted, then mouthed sorry when she realized that she was really loud. "Sorry, but it really isn't my fault. Rose says its Olivia's bedtime and she misses her a lot."

I rolled my eyes. Mum is after all, more protective than Momma. Chris raised an eyebrow at me, but I ignored him. Ness trailed off, "Alright dad, see you in seconds. Bye!"

Within minutes, we found ourselves sitting comfortably in the back seat of Edward's Volvo as he sped down the highway. "So Chris, you are Olivia's brother", Edward was the first to broke the silence. A mere statement. Edward has been silent the first few minutes, prying into Alice's and my thoughts, much to my annoyance. He could have just _asked. _I did prefer_ that_.

Chris glanced in my direction and caught my eye. "Why yes. I think you should have already known by now. Indeed I am." He chuckled under his breath "Though of course you didn't manage to extract that piece of information from me," Suddenly all of us in the car turned to look at him quizzically. Edward's expression darkened.

"Its not nice to have someone search your head." Chris continued, oblivious to the commotion he was about to create. "But you failed to read my thoughts, didn't you?"

"You know?" demanded Alice in her soprano tone. She gripped her fingers so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Know what?" Chris replied indifferently, looking out of the window, a little mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Alice, not now. Later, at home." Ness placed a firm grip on her shoulders back, trying in desperation to calm her down.

"Okay, I don't care if you are a celebrity or anything anymore. So Just… just spill the beans alright." Alice hesitated as she slumped onto the couch, an unreadable expression on her face. "Do you know or do you not know?" she prompted Chris who was leaning against the cream walls. Carlisle and Esme looked a little worried. Had their secret leaked? Rosalie seemed ready to pounced on him, tiger-like only to be held back by Emmett.

"You mean about your kind?" Chris finally replied. The vampires look as if they were about to faint. I stood defensively in front of Chris, afraid that they were going to hurt him at this revelation. If what he had said earlier was true and he really was my brother, I feel it my duty to protect him.

"Don't worry, Olivia. We won't hurt him" Carlisle spoke in voice full of authority with Esme clinging onto him for support. "How?" He directed his question towards Chris this time.

"The colour of your eyes. Your pale cold marble-like skin. Your dislike for food.." Alice winced. She thought she did acted well enough during the party to pass off as a human being. "Not because of you," he caught the look on Alice's face and continued, " I'm just merely stating facts I did already known. If that is what you mean by 'knowing' then yes I do know."

"Olivia's adopted family are vampires", he stated matter-of-factly.


	13. Chapter 13

That day onwards, Chris kept tagging after me wherever I go, including school. He even went to the extreme of using illegal ways just to get himself enrolled into my school as a fifteen-year-old kid. Had he not used the name Christian Watson, people would have thought we were both twins. There were even rumors spreading around the school that I broke up with Will just to be with him.

I was thankful that my boyfriend trusted me and knew that I would never ever cheat on him. My adoptive family, on the other hand adored him, all except for Alice and Edward. Alice, although nearly always cheerful and bubbly, would get very edgy and frustrated whenever Chris was around and when she tried to peek into Chris's future Know why? She couldn't see it, just like how she couldn't see Jacob's and Ness's. Edward on the other hand, didn't trust Chris.

Both of them think that Chris was a "secret agent" sent by the Volturi to pry into our life, because he knew about them being vampires, and he could block Edward from reading his thoughts.

I kept wondering, how was it possible for Chris to make me feel safe beside him? But, without my memory, I still couldn't accept him as my brother. Jasper seemed more like a brother to me than him. I knew it would hurt him if I said that to him, but I kept my words to myself.

We were at the living hall, watching "Harry Potter : The Goblet of Fire" again. All of the sudden, Emmett's voice broke across the hall , "Look at him! How can he be Viktor Krum? See, don't I look more like a Viktor than he does?" He looked down at his extremely muscular self dejectedly. Rosalie comforted him, "Yeah. Of course you will be chosen if you were to go for casting. The problem is, you can't."

We all laughed. Then Emmett said again, "Fine. But look at that Cedric Diggory. Doesn't he look like Edward?" Bella laughed, "Of course not, Emmett. My husband is sexier."

Out of sudden, Alice blanked out. We knew she was seeing visions again, so we waited for her to tell us. "We'll play baseball later!"

"Baseball? But, its going to rain." Chris asked. Everyone of us laughed, "That's why we're playing baseball my dear. There'll thunderstorms later."

"Exactly! That's my point." Chris said impatiently. "That's why we shall be staying indoors right, Alice?" Chris said.

"No. We play baseball differently from the others. When we hit the ball, it sounds like thunder. So as not to scare the humans, we decided only to play during thunderstorms." Alice rolled her eyes. "If you're so afraid of the lightning and the thunderstorm, why not you stay indoor while the rest of us enjoy ourselves outside?"

Chris looked confused at first, but decided to give it a try. He nodded.

Esme, the referee, spoke, "Hmm… Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Bella and Jacob will be in a group, while Edward, Rosalie, Ness, Jasper, Olivia and Chris will be in the other group."

What? No way! I wasn't going to suffer again. I protested, "No! I'm not playing."

Emmett pouted, "Why not? Come on, Olive. You're as fast as us."

I glared at him, "Emmett, don't you remember the last time we played? You hit the ball right onto my face before I could avoid it. No, no, no. My face's not going to suffer from another hit, again."

Jasper put his arms around my shoulder, "Never mind sis. I'll protect you. Come on, its fun."

"Hey. Sis, you only need my protection and that would be enough." Chris hissed emphasizing on his last few words.

I sighed. I never objected Jasper, no matter what. So I gave in. "Fine. But you do remember the promise you made?" I smirked at Jasper.

By their looks, I could see that everyone of them was confused, all except for Jasper. He knew what I meant by that. "Yes. I won't forget about that." He smiled.

This would be fun. I chanted in my head, Teddy's going to get it. Teddy's going to get it. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, then he laughed so hard. I looked at him, shouting at him in my head. Don't you dare tell him. Remember, both of us are in your team.

"Don't you guys look at me like that. Its all Jasper's fault. He manipulated my emotions." Innocent Jasper shook his head and sent a wave of calmness towards Edward.

When we reached the field, Edward asked Chris, "You sure you can run?"

Chris said, "Watch me." He ran around the field once, without the need to stop and breathe. Edward said crudely, "Impressive. You're definitely not human. But seeing that I can't read your thoughts, I can't be sure of what you really are."

"The time hasn't come yet. I'm sorry. Soon, soon I will tell you all." Chris replied with an apologetic smile.

He actually sounded like someone I knew before. I sighed, time to play.

When we were all at the exact position of my plan, I winked at Jasper. He threw the ball towards Emmett, wanting him to hit it. As planned, the ball came right towards me. All of them shouted, "Olivia, the ball!" I caught the ball and threw it as if indifferently. But truthfully, I aimed it at Emmett's face. He didn't know the ball was coming towards his direction, and was busy talking to Jasper.

"Ouch!" he shouted. I ran towards Jasper and hugged him. The plan worked, and I had my little revenge. Everyone knew that Jasper and I did it on purpose, except for poor little Emmett. He just cursed the ball, and kept rubbing his cheek. I laughed so hard that my knees gave way and I fell onto the ground. "Hold your breath." I gasped as I saw the cut on my palm. I felt a sharp pain from the deep cut. I looked at the weapon, a bloody broken glass. "What the? A broken glass in the middle of this field?"

Carlisle examined my palm, "The wound is quite deep my dear. Let's get back to the car." Edward picked up the piece of glass, "I suppose some people love coming here for picnic. Its from the glass bottles."

When Carlisle tried to wrap my palm with the cloth he'd torn from his shirt, Alice gasped, "It can't be. It cannot be. No, this isn't right. No, no, no!"

Jasper calmed her down, "My dear, calm down okay? Now, explain clearly to us what isn't right?"

"Jasper! The Volturi! They'll arrive here in 5 minutes' time." Then she panicked again. Volturi? Oh, the oh-so-famous Volturi, which until today now I couldn't be sure of who they really were.

"Why can't they leave us alone? We're not going to join them in any way. You, why did you summon them?" Edward groaned. His question was directed to none other than Chris. Chris shook his head wildly, "No! Trust me. My grandfather once told me how dangerous they were. And I would never ever think of placing Olivia in such grave danger."

Then, everyone started shouting at the same time, making it hard for me to figure out what they were talking about.

Carlisle said calmly, "Jasper, calm everyone down. Alice, why are they here? Are they after you? Edward? Or Bella and Ness?"

I was shocked, I knew the Volturi were the antagonist, when I saw the frightened and furious look on my siblings whenever the word Volturi was mentioned. But I didn't know they wanted my siblings.

Alice said calmly, thanks to Jasper's ability, "No. I don't know why I couldn't see them earlier. I don't know who they want! We can't run now, they'll be here soon."

Edward snarled, "Hah, they sure do know how to surpass your ability after a decade. Its amazing how all of them could keep their thoughts to themselves, except for Aro, who I assumed wanted me to hear him. It seems like they has spies around, and words have reached his ears that a human- Olivia knows of our existence." He scowled at Chris.

Esme freaked out, "Oh dear! No, not again. She's innocent, we can't just make her into one of us."

Despite the frantic on goings, I remained very clam, "Does this mean, they either kill me, or turn me into a vampire?"

They nodded. I didn't know what to do, either way, I was going to die. "But no way! I'm not going to let Olivia become a vampire. Not unless I die first." Rosalie roared.

Carlisle said, "Rosalie, calm down. We will protect Olivia. If they really give us no choice, then we would have to…" He shrugged off, I knew what he was going to say. Carlisle was one who loved peace, and now because of the both of us, he was going to fight.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find my voice. "They are here." Bella gasped.

Chris asked Alice, "Will there be rain during our encounter with the Volturi?" Idiot, who would ask such questions when a war ought to start.

Without starting an argument, Alice looked into her visions quickly, and said, "Yes."

I could see the satisfied look on Chris, and shook my head. Jasper pulled me to his back and whispered, "Hide behind me, I'll protect you from them."

I smiled, though inside me, I was nervous. Was I going to die? Were the Cullens going to die just because of me? Jasper was indeed a great fighter, but what if he sacrificed himself just for me? I couldn't bear to think any more.

From afar, I could see vampires with hoods running towards us, and stopped when they were a few feet away from us. Their eyes, were crimson red. Oh my, they drink human blood, how sinful. A man voiced, "Ah, Cullens my friends, how nice to meet you all again."

Carlisle smiled, "Aro, nice to meet you all too. So, what brings you here?"

The guy who was known to be Aro said, "Can't I visit my old friends? Ah, Renesmee! You've grown up to be a stunning woman, just like your mum."

I could hear Edward hissed, and Ness replied, coldly , "Why thank you Aro."

"You're welcome. Seeing those two little snacks there, I assumed you are no longer 'vegetarians'?" he laughed evilly.

Edward shouted, "No they are not our snacks. Isn't him the spy you sent? And of course, we're still 'vegetarians'."

I could see Aro's shocked face, It wasn't as if he already knew everything there is to know about us. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was yet another actor. Maybe even better than my family members.

"No. I don't know him. But what I am very sure of is that they are both humans who have come to know about our existence. Rules are still rules. There's a third option now anyway, you see, we have one new member, Jovaic. He can erase one's memory. So what do you say about that? Jovaic!"

I saw a familiar figure approaching us. I felt a longing for him, I wanted to run to him and hug him. But I didn't know why. All of a sudden, my head was in pain again. Holding my head gingerly between both hands, I gritted my teeth as memories kept flowing back in my mind. Jasper held me in his arms, "Are you alright?"

Edward whispered, "She's recalling her past. But…Its as though every time she recalls something, someone is erasing them."

Aro asked sarcastically, "What's happening there? Oh dear, is she dying?"

Chris said, in a polite tone, though I knew that he was in a rage, "Why not you ask your NEW member over there, Jovaic? Aren't you supposed to be dead? I see, you have the ability to erase one's memory. You were the one who erased Arwen's memory. Return it!"

Finally the pain wasn't there, and I couldn't know what I recalled just now. I stood up, with the help of Jasper and asked, "Chris, what are you talking about?"

The rain started pouring, and Chris shouted, "Jovaic, don't you dare ignore me." I saw on his hand, a sword was forming as he froze the rain droplets. What? He had powers too? And he kept it silent from all of us?

Aro cleared his throat, "Jovaic, do you know them? Explain immediately and do not lie."

Obeying Aro's order, Jovaic spoke, "Master, that girl was my wife. I took away her memory."

"Interesting. Do you want to join us, dear?" Aro asked, none other than me.

I answered, "Hell no. And yeah right, I was your wife? You were the one who gave me this ring? No way did I get married to a human slaughter vampire!"

"It is true, Arwen." I blinked, he called me the name Chris called the first time he saw me. Arwen.

Aro cleared his throat, "Now since you don't want to join us, you leave me no options but to take your life."

I could see my siblings crouch in front of me, taking a defensive posture. Chris told them, "You will not sacrifice yourselves just because of me and my sister. I will talk to them."

Then he spoke to Aro, like a true king, "Aro, I supposed you're the leader of the Volturi, the royalty in the vampire society. You made a rule, stating that humans who acknowledge your existence must die. Does the rule apply to humans only?" Aro nodded and replied, "Creatures like Jacob, that shape-shifter needn't die, because we are all the same, mythical creatures."

"Very well then. Me and my sister shall not die." Chris said sternly. I flinched.

"Who are you? What made you say so?" Aro asked, with a hint of curiosity in his tone.

Chris smiled, "I am Prince Alexander, son of King Arthur and Queen Elizabeth, the heir to the throne of the sea kingdom. I am a mermaid."

Everyone gasped, including myself. Of course I had dreamed of mermaids before, if I were to be his sister, does that mean I'm a mermaid too? Impossible.

Aro laughed, "Mermaid? You're a mermaid?"

"You don't believe, don't you? Ask Jovaic. He was a mermaid, lowest in ranking." Chris smirked.

Aro shot a glare at Jovaic, "Is it true?"

Jovaic just nodded.

"Fine, you two are excused, since you are both mythical creatures too. Now, we will take our leave." Aro said, dissatisfaction clearly in his voice. To think that he was going to use this wonderful opportunity to have the Cullens prosecuted. Now his hopes are shattered and it was all because of the mermaids.

Chris said, "Thanks, but not before Jovaic does some explaining and return my sister's memories."

Aro nodded, "Jovaic, its your own fault, solve it immediately."

"But, master?" Jovaic looked at Aro pleadingly, but Aro just glared at him, clearly disappointed at his member's act.

"Jovaic, speak before I…" Chris said.

"Okay, okay. I will, just don't do it." Jovaic said. What was he afraid of, I wondered. "I married Arwen, because I so naively thought you will give me a part of the power your family owns. But, you and your father were so self-centered. During my marriage to Arwen, I hinted to have some of the power passed on to me. I was desperate but you ignored me. Then, during our honeymoon, which I detested, I met Jane. She was a beautiful woman, a vampire, and she promised that I would get a new power, if I were to turned into one. Knowing that, I agreed. So I faked my death, and your stupid sister fell for it. I really did sympathize her for grieving over my so called death, when I was actually enjoying myself being a vampire, together with Jane. Then that day, all of a sudden, she appeared right in front of Jane and I, looking as if she did gone crazy and I knew immediately Jane would kill her when she hugged me so tightly, as if never letting me go."

He took in another breath and continued, "After all, we were once husband and wife, and I felt guilty that she was in such a state. So, I thought we would be even if I saved her. Jane didn't know about Arwen's ability to heal fast, so I stabbed her and erased all her memories. Then, I took away her pearl before leaving her near the ocean. Jane sensed that your family was nearby, so we quickly ran away."

Alice said, "No wonder I thought I smelt Jane."

"You jerk! You didn't deserve my sister." Jasper and Chris said in unison. Then Chris instructed, "Give her back her memories, and you shall be banished from the mermaids' world forever. I will take back both your pearl and my sister's."

"No! Please don't take back the pearl. I will die without it, just like the others." Jovaic pleaded. "What? You're afraid that you will die? Come on, you're a vampire, you live for eternity. Its only a pearl, one freaking pearl. You even took my sister's and swallowed it. Thank God the blood in her is that of a royalty's, had it not been for that she would have already turned into ashes."

Two white sphere-like pearl came out of Jovaic's throat. Chris crushed the pearl which was glowing dimly which laid on his hand. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Jovaic's face became paler, as if he knew he was going to die. The other one, bright and sparkly against the darkness of the night, came to me, and as my mouth opened to a perfect 'O' unconsciously, it popped into my mouth and went down into my throat.

It was a wonderful sensation as I felt my body became more energetic.

I could hear something along those lines of, "Now, didn't I say you won't die?" "Return her memory immediately!"

With that, I could see flickers of images of my past memories and had a severe headache again.

**Let's see. This chapter gave quite some info about her past life, didn't it? Anyway, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Cause sometimes, i'd make some mistakes and forgot to mention important stuffs. Anyway do stay tuned because there will be 5 more chapters or so to go!**

**And don't forget, click the button on the left that says "go", and submit a review / favourite / alert. Arigato, xie xie, thank you, grazie, kamsamida. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Thanks to those who reviewed etc... I treasure them, just like how one would treasure their jewelries. Yep. :) Enjoy, and don't forget to review. Bah!**

It took my mind a while to process my newly revealed past. My hidden memories. Was I actually dreaming? Did I actually meet the Cullen, for real? And Will? Was I hallucinating? I felt as though I was living two totally different lives. God, I was indeed having a split personality disorder. One moment I was Arwen, the fragile princess, then the next,I was Olivia Hale, the stubborn ordinary girl, who so happened to be a part of the vampire and shape-shifter family.

I could hear soft chatters around me, and immediately knew who those surrounding me were. Why did I have to face this kind of situation again and again? This was the third time I fainted, with the Cullens gathered around my bed, waiting for me to open my eyes. However, this time, I could hear one additional voice, the person I knew since I was born, or rather since I was in my mother's womb, my twin brother, Alexander.

This time I woke up without any questions swirling in my head. I was a complete different 'me', though I didn't know who I was. Though both Arwen and Olivia were basically the same, Olivia was more like the person I had always wanted to be. She was the person Arwen envied, she was the one Arwen would never have become yet the one Arwen had always dreamed of becoming.

Throughout these few months, I had grown deeply attached to my life as Olivia Hale. So much so that I wished the memories of my past were never returned to me, forever, till the day I die. But the thing was that, death was something that had became evasive ever since I agreed to tie the knot with Jovaic. He who erased my memories, who freed me from my cage, why couldn't he just appear in front of me right now? How I wished he would take back the memories he returned, courtesy of my brother.

Jovaic was my first crush, my first love, and my once forever. I remembered vaguely how I used to love him with all my soul and how I was willing to give up my everything, including my own mermaid life, just for the sake of him. If I was Arwen, without living a life as Olivia, I would still be heartbroken now. I couldn't believe I was so blinded by love that I couldn't see what he wanted from me was merely my family power. A curse which would haunt you forever, as long as you're a royalty of the mermaid kingdom.

Now I was Olivia Hale, Arwen was just a past, a horrible past which would be better off foregotten, never remembered . But even with newly obtained memories, my love for Will would never fade. For he made me realize what true love really was.

The Arwen that I once used to be was thirsty for love. And I appreciated flirting because I thought people liked me for who I really was. Jovaic, of course, did a great job. He knew what I wanted. So he approached me differently from the others, earning my affection effortlessly.

A thought hit me, If I opened my eyes right away, Alex would drag me back to the kingdom immediately, regardless of my decision to stay. Did I want that princess life again? Did I want to be separated from Will and my adopted family? But if I stayed, was I prepared to let nature takes its course on Will while I would never age? For once, I regretted marrying at such a tender age.

Right then, Will's mum, Heidi's face came into my vision. She was a mermaid, definitely one. Being a royal had its advantage, I could sense whether one was a mermaid or not. Could this mean Will somehow was half mermaid, half human?

I needed to talk to someone, I had to, I must. Carlisle? He was a wise man and his advice would be the best among all, even better than all experienced counselors. But no, he wouldn't give me a genuine advice in this matter. Esme's too delicate, I wouldn't want to have her too worked up over my problems.. Emmett and Rosalie's hot headedness wouldn't be off much help, especially Mr. Teddy who couldn't even get a grip of himself. Edward? I heard his velvety cough. Sorry dude, you're out of my list. _Can you please stop eavesdropping,_? Bella? She had her own problems to deal with, especially with her dad, Charlie suffering from ocassional heart attacks. Alice and Ness were both too carefree. The only thing that I could do was to have them stay bubbly as always. Last but not least, Alex and Jasper? Alex would be furious if he found out that staying on land was one of my options. Jasper it is. After all, he was the one I trusted most since incident involving Victoria.

"Edward, my best _best_ brother forever," I whispered innocently in my thoughts. Could you pretty, pretty please do me a favor? Tell Jasper I have to consult him in private. I will meet him in the meadow once I've gotten myself out of this. He knows where it is. Then I heard Edward whisper, "Jasper, I would like to talk to you for a second."

"But… But Olivia…" Edward cut him off, "No more buts. And yes, you're right." I heard the window flung open and off they went, deep into the woods, I'd presumed.

Within just a mere two minutes, the sound of Edward's light footsteps as he stepped into my bedroom reached my ears. Weird. Got out of the window but entered through my bedroom door. "Where's Jasper?" Alice asked. "I had Jasper inform Will about Olivia. Told him that she's doing okay.He must have been worried sick''

I knew it was the right time. I took in a deep breath and then opened my eyes warily. "Arwen, you're awake. Are you alright? Have you regained your memory? Do you recognize me?"

I threw out my arms and acted normally, "Cut it out Alex. Of course I'm alright. I'm so glad to see you again! How are you,brother?" He patted my head, a smile spreading across his face"Dear little sister, of course I'm ecstatic. Do you know how difficult it was not being able to embrace you this way? I was so depressed with your cold treatment when I first came. And it angered me so to see you treating that stranger ever so warmly."

I flinched and shoved him away. Did he just call Jasper a stranger? I said, the volume of my voice increasing with each syllabus, "I love you Alex, but I love Jasper as well. Though you are my biological brother, Jasper has always been my favourite, no matter what. He is always there for me, protecting me. You? What have you done? Ever since that incident involving Ashley and her family, you became grandpa's follower, one who cared so much about the royal image. You didn't care about me anymore, you didn't support me when I went through the worst moments in my life. You couldn't even sense that I ought to distant myself from the cruel world when Jovaic passed away."

Edward's cough cut me off. I knew my mission was accomplished unknowingly. I ran, close to vampire speed, to my meadow. The meadow I found out when I was playing with Jasper the other day while the rest of them went to hunt.

I thought I saw a branch lying on the ground, and before I knew, I tripped. Knowing the impact I'd received, I shut my eyes tightly. A pair of icy cold arms grabbed my shoulders before I fell. Jasper. I knew it.

"Watch out. Since when were you like Bella?" Jasper laughed. I stuck out my tongue. He smirked, "Don't stick your tongue out again, if not, I'm afraid I would pull it out."

"Whatever you say." I chuckled, "By the way, have you talked to Will? Edward used him as an excuse." Jasper ruffled my hair, "Olivia, oh my sister. Do you think I would forget about it? I told him you were tortured by Alice and Ness the whole day, so you fell asleep. And we didn't want to wake you up. He was a little worried, but I managed to calm him down."

I sat down on the ground, pulling my knees closer against my chest, "Better than nothing." He then sat beside me and looked straight into my eyes, "So, what is it that you wanna talk about?" _Do I really want to tell him about my problems? Do I need his advice?_ I'd already decided that Jasper was the one when I was feigning sleep earlier but now, I couldn't find the right words to say.

I took in one deep breathe, Olivia, you can do this. "Jasper, I think Alex has already told you guys about me right?" He nodded. "I was born 16 years ago, as Arwen Galadriel Louise, princess of the mermaid kingdom. My twin brother, who was born five minutes before me, was Alexander Elros George, prince of the mermaid kingdom. My parents were King Arthur and Queen Elizabeth. Though they were the rulers of the kingdom, but it was really my grandfather, King George, who was the one in control of everything. I grew up, learning the ways of a princess, learning practically everything there is to know about both mermaid and human world, that was why I had no difficulties in high school. Mermaids have beautiful, musical voices, just like the ones portrayed in Little Mermaid. Instead of singing, my interest was more inclined towards musical instruments, piano to be exact. As a royalty, we have power, you know, just like the ability some of the vampires have. Alex, as you should have seen that time, can control both metal and water elements. I can control the fire, and heal others, as well as myself. Now, as for my life as Arwen…"

This was the part I wanted to forget the most, "I was like a girl living in a cage. My family, isn't as loving as you all, the Cullens. Of course we are all blood-related, but there was always a thick invisible barrier separating us. We couldn't trust each other completely. I was raised to be independent, my parents rarely cared about my feelings. They were very strict about my learning progress and how I should protect our royal image. Every single being in my family was brainwashed by the almighty grandpa. I was next to nothing, but a stupid fool acting on stage every single day. I had no freedom. Alex was my only friend, one whom I could trust, but something happened and he became grandpa's believer too. He was not his actual self who would go against the family rules."

Of course I had to tell him about Jovaic too. "Everywhere I went, there were guys who would try to please me. But I turned all of them down. If I were to be Olivia, I guessed I would just shoot them the death stares I'd learn from Momma." Jasper and I laughed, remembering the look Rosalie always had on. Scary.

"My soul yearned for a man who would treat me differently, love me for who I was. that man was Jovaic. My attention was diverted to him, because he was the one who made me feel loved and taught me the meaning of true happiness. And freedom. After just a mere one month, he proposed. All of them protested except for grandpa. Now that I think of it, maybe he was actually plotting a revenge on Jovaic or maybe me."

Jasper asked, "Sorry, but how old did you get married?"

I answered dully, "Sixteen. Sweet sixteen isn't it? Being a mermaid, once you get married, you'll stop aging. So, here I am, a sixteen year old teenager, though technically I'm seventeen next month. During our honeymoon, Jovaic disappeared all of a sudden. Worried about what might have happened to him, I searched for him everywhere. Everywhere that a man could possibly be at. But my efforts were to no avail. For a couple of days there was no news on him. I was devastated. Until one day, I received a call from the hospital management informing me to claim his body. His face was scarred, ever so badly that he could only be identified from his ID Card and our engagement ring. There was no one to tell me what exactly had happened to Jovaic."

Will's beautiful face came to my sight, and Jasper nudged me, "Sorry, I was thinking about something." He interrupted., "Or more like someone. I could sense love."

I rolled my eyes, "Ha-ha. Anyway back to the story. I had the funeral done, then I went back to the ocean. I conveyed the news to my family, and they didn't even cared. Its as though nothing happened. They didn't even bother to comfort me, or even ask me how I felt. They totally ignored me though I had the 'I'm so depressed' look plastered on my face all those while. Thanks to them, my world turned upside down.Of course, only then, Alex started to realize that he was going to lose his sister. He started to comfort me and stayed by my side 24-7. One day I swam to the ocean near La Push as intended by fate. And for the first time in my bleakest period of life, I saw hope for standing in front of me was Jovaic. I changed into human form and hugged him ever so tightly, afraid to lose him again. Unexpectedly, he took away my pearl and stabbed me in my abdomen. Then, my mind went blank ." I sighed "So, that's the summary of my life as Arwen."

I started giggling non stop, "Stop it Jasper! Its ticklish. He apologized, "Sorry, its just that….it hurts knowing that you have had to go through all of these and I wasn't able to be of any help.I want to see your smile and hear your laughter again. I really thought Chris cared for you a lot, seeing how he treated you those two weeks. I could sense his sincerity. Little did I know he was such a guy. So, what do you plan to do now, seeing that your memory is back?"

"Jasper, that is what I wanted to talk to you. Arwen, was nothing but a shadow that has been long left behind. . Being Olivia Hale has been the best time of my entire life. I want to stay with all of you, with Will. But I don't know if the decision I am about to make is appropriate what with leaving my family behind."

"Olivia, you know what? Do you really regard those people as your family? I can't help you make your own decision, for the answer lies true within your heart,. Search for it, Olivia. When you have already made up your mind, then we shall head home. I can wait, you know." He gave me a pat on the back.

I grinned at him and closed my eyes. I took in a deep breathe and did what I had been told. For the sake of my future, I had to struggle through the conflict going on in my head. There were two voices, both of them shouting at each other, ever so loudly. I had been listening to their reasoning for a long time. I couldn't make up my mind. There were so many various possibilities of what would happen, both pros and cons. _Was I betraying my family? I really love the Cullens, don't I? _Why oh why did I need to face this sort of situation? Jasper wasn't helping much anyway, he just told me I could find the answer deep down in my heart. How was I supposed to? _I'm the most pathetic person, no, mermaid, in this whole wide universe. _

"Jasper, I can't make up my mind just yet." I opened my eyes and shook my head. He stood up, "Alright. Well, let's go back then."

I stood up and as we walked back, images of my parents, my grandpa, and Alex flooded into my mind. Ironically, I didn't even longed for them, I didn't need them to be by my side to live on. I shrugged off that thought and straightaway new faces replaced the old ones. They were so familiar, so lovely. My heart ached when I thought of the possibility of separating from them.

I came to a halt and looked at Jasper through my long eye lashes. I knew what my answers were and I had to tell him right away. He would definitely enjoy what I ought to tell him. "Jasper… I've decided." I said flatly and tried my best to feel downhearted. He muttered softly, "No… You really need to leave? Really?"

He ignored me when I told him to look up into my eyes. Stubborn. I cupped his face and forced him to look at me. "I didn't know you would fall for that, Mr. I-know-how-you-feel. I wanted to tell you I'm staying!"

He grinned and gave me a hug, "I knew it. You were meant to be Olivia Hale. How mischievous you are to fool your brother. Anyway, can I ask you a question?"

I laughed, "Sure, I was born to be Olivia, not Arwen. Yes you may."

His eyebrows furrowed, "When Jovaic was explaining what he did to you, he mentioned something about taking away your pearl. And this enraged Chris so. He said,_'Thank God the blood in her is that of a royalty's, had it not been for that she would have already turned into ash.'_. What was it about the pearl?"

So he realized after all. "Well, actually, the pearl was the life source of all mermaids. Though some of us live for eternity once married, death can still be a part of us, Besides excessive loss of blood like do humans, we can also die if we don't have the pearl in us. Ordinary mermaids will die in an hour or so without the pearl, the royalty however would die in about six months, or so they say."

"Which means you would die if Jovaic did not appear and return the pearl?" Jasper gasped, and his face turned even paler.

"Unfortunately, yes. If I'm not mistaken, two months was all I had." I stated, and thought deeply. It was quite a close call, wasn't it. Had Jovaic or Chris not appear, I would die without knowing the reason behind it.

I shuddered and shook my head. "Now, Jasper, shall we?"

Apparently he was still shocked over the sudden revelation about me nearly dying. Holding my temptation to giggle, I nudged him. "Jasper, I won't die. Come on, let's go home." Home, it sounded so comfortable just saying it although it wasn't where I came from. even with my memories I, so quickly adapted to the surroundings. "Alright, we shall run back before the others panic."

I giggled and took off. Mermaids have the ability to run as fast as the vampires, and yet they don't get a chance to show off their skills.

As I breathed in the cold, fresh air in the woods, I could sense an entire new life awaiting me. A new beginning. However, my inner conscience told me that happiness and love are evasive.

When we were about to reach the front porch, a pair of cold hands grabbed my waist from behind. I wanted to scream but one hand covered my mouth and I was turned around. Alice…

"Let go, Alice." I said, and the words were all muffled as I had to speak with my mouth closed. Alice giggled and said, "Got you! Anyway, princess, I'm afraid I can't see your future anymore." Her lips formed a pout and her eyes showed me how disappointed she was.

"Don't call me a princess. Don't worry, its better if you can't see my future. Really." I said, comforting her.

"Yes, Olive. Why is it better? So I wouldn't be sad if you decide to leave us and go back to the ocean?" If she were still a human, she would have cried by now.

Jasper shook his head. It was as though they had telepathic powers and I could see a wide grin on Alice face. I laid my index finger on her lips, motioning her not to say a word. She nodded and gave me a hug, even stronger than both Emmett's and Alex's. "I love you so much Olive!" she shouted, almost making me deaf. I wondered how someone so tiny could be so strong .And loud.

"Yes I know, now shall we go inside?" Then she released her hands which were holding onto my waist and went over to Jasper, who hugged her in his arms. I let out a sigh while walking into the house, as I knew they were going into their 'love-y mode".

I walked into the living room, knowing that the Cullens would be there. Edward was the first to greet me. "Olivia, you're back. How was your little session with Jasper? Everything went well?" Nobody knew the double meaning behind it, but I did. I nodded my head and walked over to Alex. I took a deep breath and made myself comfortable with the surrounding. When I was ready, I opened my mouth. "Alex, I've got something to tell you."

He looked up into my eyes and I could see that his eyes were a little wet. Did I go overboard when I pointed out his mistake? A lump was formed in my throat. "No, Arwen, I've got something to tell you first

I didn't want to hurt him again and besides, this might be our very last conversation. "Okay, you go first."

"I'm sorry for what I've done. You knew how important Ashley was to me. I had to stay on grandpa's good side so he wouldn't hurt her again even though he were to change my character. I didn't know I've lost myself." Tears started to form in his eyes. I could see the sincerity in him. I gave him a hug and patted his back, "Shh… Shh… Its alright. Its over now. Let's forget whatever that has happened in the past. Apology accepted."

"I'm really sorry Arwen. I promise I will be the same old Alex. Oh, before I forget, grandpa told me to give this to you when you get back your memory." He ran over to the couch where laid his backpack and took out a letter. I wondered why the letters didn't crumple, knowing how untidy he was.

I took it and read the front of envelope,

_Only to be read by Arwen Galadriel Louise_

Then there were tiny letters on the bottom left,

_p.s. block out your thoughts before reading as it is private and confidential._

I shook my head and tore out the envelop. Typical grandpa. I recalled how he taught us to block out our minds, for fear that someone would intrude and manipulate our mind. Thus, even Edward won't be able to read my thoughts as I've shielded my mind just like Bella.

I opened the letter and read them. My eyes widened in horror as hot tears started trickling down my face. For a second I thought the world had gone still.

Alex grabbed the letter and quickly read through it. He groaned and handed me the paper. I did just as what the letter instructed in its last sentence, _Burn it._ A fire lit in my hand as I burnt the paper within a second. I could see my family watched me in awe.

Why is it that things never go right for me. Especially when I thought that everything was over. That there was nothing to fear now that I have my family by my side? Did God hate me so much that I had to be put through such sufferings ever since I was born? I had no freedom. Alex sensed what was going to happen next and he quickly supported me from the back.

"I hate my life." I whispered so softly and weakly. My body slumped onto the comfortable mattress and as exhaustion overtook my body, I drifted into sleep, where my mind could finally rest after a long tiring day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well... Another chapter. By next week, i will post the remaining three chapters at one go.Enjoy!**

**EDIT : i forgot to thank those who reviewed / alerted/ favourite this story. They mean a bunch to me. Thank you thank you! Love ya! Oh and, to those who reviewed, you receive a chocolate cake each. **

My surroundings was so dark that even if the vampires were to strain their eyes, they would not have been able to see a thing, what more, a mermaid. I sighed and continued walking the never ending maze, just like a blind man finding his way out. Out of sudden I saw a gleam of light shining upon a girl. I walked towards her, "Hello, I'm Olivia. May I know where this is?"

The blonde hair girl turned back and stared at me with her penetrating olive eyes. My legs shivered at my discovery, for the girl standing in front of me was indeed me! I gasped, "Impossible."

She laughed dryly, "No, its not impossible. I'm Arwen, your past. When you made your choice to become Olivia, my fate was sealed. I was to be trapped here. But, you. You're free from the evil clutches of the sea kingdom, please, move on. Don't go back to that god forsaken place. I beg you Olivia. You're the one I've always wanted to be, now that we've got that chance, why can't we continue living as Olivia Hale? Aren't you satisfied with your current life? Are you willing to leave Will? Are you sure your biological family would love you and sincerely care for you?"

Tears started streaming down her rosy cheeks. I stared at her melancholic face. "No, I cannot be so selfish. You know what grandpa would do. You've seen it. He hates the human so much just because one fool killed grandma. Remember what he did to Alex's secret girlfriend, Ashley, who was a human? He cut off her senses and enslaved her, making her do as he wishes while the rest of her family were murdered mysteriously. Alex had to listen to him, so that he could hopefully reduce Ashley's pain and suffering. He wouldn't let Will and his family, and the Cullens off. He said that in the letter, and I quote _'If you don't want to return to where you belong, you know what I will do to your loved ones on land don't you? Don't underestimate the things I'm capable of, Arwen.'_ Maybe he wouldn't dare do anything to the Cullens, but who knows? What if he cooperates with the Volturi to finish them off? The Volturi would be more than delighted. I can't, I just can't. I'm sorry."

"I know. But what are we going to do when we go back? They might ground you or marry you to someone else." She sobbed. "No, they won't get to do that, I promise. Soon, we will be free from all these sufferings and the burden I have to carry as a royalty." Giving her a hand, I faked a warm smile. I never chose this life of mine, and people had to decide for me the path I had to take.

Her eyes narrowed as she was contemplating whether or not to take my hand. She let out a sigh. Her slender fingers reached for mine and at her cool touch, I came back to reality. The Cullens must not know I'm leaving. Their years of wisdom would let them suspect the reason behind my decision. Now that Edward couldn't read my thoughts, and Alice couldn't see my future, plotting a plan was easier. But Jasper, he could sense my sadness. Well, I could fool him long enough for me to run away. I'm sorry.

I opened my eyes and greeted everyone with a smile. I looked at the time, 5 p.m. Then, my eyes scrutinized as I slowly examined each one of them. "You guys haven't hunt in a long time, eh? Look at your dark eyes, all of you." I playfully teased them. "Right. Its been a week since we last hunted." Emmett pouted and looked at Rosalie with his puppy eyes. He really looked like a seven–year-old kid sometimes. "Why not all of you go to hunt?" I asked.

"But my dear, you fainted once already. I can't leave you alone here." Rosalie came and sat by my side. "Momma, don't worry. I've got Alex here. Besides, I need some time alone with him. Your sharp hearings would not have given me the chance to have a private conversation with him even though I were to whisper." I hugged her tightly. Well, this might be my last hug, so why not enjoy it. I winked at Jasper and Alice. They thought I wanted to tell Alex that I was staying.

Sure enough, they supported me. Jasper said with a beatific smile on his face, "Rose, I think they need a brother and sister bonding time. Let's leave them alone here. Chris wouldn't let anything happen to his sister, would he?"

Chris shook his head and Alice bumped up and down excitedly, "Yes, let's go hunting! It takes us two hours the least Rose. Two hours is short compared to eternity." I could see the confused looks on everyone, except for Alex. He knew me well enough to know that I would leave them for their sake. Then, I hugged every one of them and they returned them with kisses on my forehead. At the front porch, I saw them running into the woods and within seconds, they were out of my vision.

I strode back to my bedroom and told Alex, "Alex, we're going back now. Why not you meet me at the beach. I need time alone in this house." Tears started forming in my eyes and I had to fight the urge to cry.

Alex embraced me in his muscular arms, "You know you don't need to do this, Arwen. I will reason with him, he won't get to lay his hands on all of you even if you were to stay on land. I want you to be happy. To enjoy everything that I haven't been given a chance to."

"No… I need to… He's an obstinate man. Once a decision is made, that's it, not even grandma could change his mind. Please, Alex. Listen to me."

"Well, I guess I have got nothing to say. I will wait for you at the beach. I hope you will not regret this decision of yours." I nodded, and he walked out of the door, and towards the beach. I sat at my desk, and took out a piece of paper. Heavy-hearted, I started scribbling on the paper.

_Dearest family,_

_I'm sorry but its time to say goodbye. Don't ask me why and don't care to search for me. I know it's a shame that I have to part with you in such a way, without even telling you all in person. But I think its better this way, so we that will not have to endure the terrible feeling of sadness that was to come_

_Its funny how I met your family, only to know that you're vampires. Now that I think of it, I accepted you all so easily maybe because my grandpa once told Alex and I of your existence. I'm really grateful for all the love you have showered upon me, especially Esme and Rosalie. Mum, Momma, please do know no matter what, I think more highly of you both more than of my own biological mother. Its rather ridiculous, isn't it? That I prefer my adopted family more than my own family. I'm sorry I won't be able to repay your kindness which I don't deserve. I guess I've never tell you all how blessed, how thankful I am to be part of your family. You will always be in my heart, in my mind. _

_Jasper, don't worry about me. Alex has changed, he's the Alex I missed so much. He will take care of me. Carlisle, you're the best father anyone could have asked for. And also the most experienced doctor. Thanks for adopting me into the family. Keep up with the good work on saving people's live. You're forever my idol. Esme, you're the loveliest person in the whole wide world. Thanks for taking care of me the whole time, I owe you a lot. Emmett, you're the funniest person ever. I'm really glad to have you as my protective Mr. Teddy. Rosalie, Momma, I love you so much. You're the most protective mother ever! I'm sorry I can't be by your side anymore. Please take care of yourself._

_Edward, you're a great person, a great pianist. Thanks for helping me during that time when I didn't want to talk to anyone. Remember the incident involving Victoria? Yeah, that's right. I will never forget your crooked smile, though yours is always the second best compared to Will. Bella, you're the strongest person ever. You are always putting others' importance before you. Please continue to be strong, and don't be too concern over Charlie's health problem. You know, the others get worried about you every time you frown. Jasper, you're the most understanding brother ever. Thanks for being by my side, consulting me, and comforting me. I will never ever forget you. Alice, you're the most cheerful and active person, despite being so tiny. I adore you a lot and thanks for providing me with the most fashionable clothes. I'm sorry I can't take them along with me. But I will always remember how huge my closet is. _

_Jacob, you're really like the sun. Though we don't communicate much, but I know that you're a kind soul. Please do take care of Renesmee. Ness, you're the best friend ever. We went to school and because of our small age gap I can relate to you very well. Please take good care of yourself. Human food is actually very delicious. Haha._

_I'm afraid no words can describe how I feel about all of you. I will remember you all every second, every minute, every hour in my life. Please don't be so sad when you guys find out that I made this decision to leave. On a side note, don't tell Will where I will be. Just tell him I've went to Italy to search for my past, and I won't be able to return his call. If he finds out in the end, just tell him the truth. Tell him I love him with all my soul._

_Next to this letter is a box containing my pearl, as a remembrance of Olivia Hale. I'm sorry I couldn't find any other presents, this is by far the most important thing in my life. When you see this pearl, its as though you're looking at me. Jasper, don't worry. I won't die. Jovaic's pearl will replace this one._

_Thanks for everything. Farewell my beloved family. I love you, ever so much._

_Signed,_

_Olivia Hale_

One drop of tear fell on the paper. I went to the shelf and took the album Alice made for me. It had the family portrait, and pictures I took with the rest of the family and Will. I placed my finger on the album, making it waterproof by muttering some magic words.

Then, I went to Alice's room in search for a jewelry box. I opened my mouth and coughed out the bright, white sphere-like pearl. I cautiously placed it into the box and whispered, "It's the only thing which can remind you of me."

I grabbed my backpack and thought of whether I wanted to look for my other half. What if Heidi was there? She would know what's happening. No, wait. She went on a trip with Patrick. Great! She will only be home the following week I got out of the room, and slowly traced my finger along the walls. I went to each room and inhaled my family's distinctive scent. After that, I closed the wooden door. I turned around and faced the mansion I called home for the very last time. I stifled a sob and ran towards Will's house.

I rang the doorbell and there, my beloved was standing right in front of me, looking more like a model. Without letting him utter another word, I tiptoed and locked my hands around his neck. I pulled him closer towards me and crushed my lips on his, kissing him passionately. I teared unknowingly. After what seemed like forever, we pulled apart. "Olivia, why are you here?" He gasped. Seeing my wet eyes, he wiped the tears off my cheeks, "Please don't cry, beautiful one. Tell me what's wrong."

I embraced him, and whispered into his ears, "This is just a dream, forget about it." Then I muttered a few words, putting him into sleep. I carried his body and placed him on the couch. I kissed his forehead, "Goodbye my love. I'm sorry, its better this way. I will never ever let you fall into the hands of my grandpa, never. Please forget me, look for someone else, someone who will not break your heart like I did."

I ran as fast as possible, knowing the vampires might realize I was gone in just a matter of minutes. By the time I reached the beach, I wrapped my hands around my torso as the cold night air pricked my body. I looked around me, and I saw a dark figure standing a few feet away from me. _Alex_. Dejectedly, I walked towards him. He turned around and held my shoulders, "Are you sure you're making the right choice? I know this isn't what you want, Arwen .You can still change your mind before its too late."

I stared at the dark blue sky above me, and watched as the faint gray light from glimmering stars and full moon faded. Then, droplets of rain water fell on my face. "Alex, how weird this world is, don't you agree?"

From the edge of my eyes, I could see his puzzled look. "Look, the heaven is weeping for me, they sympathize me. But why would they have blessed me with such a terrible fate in the first place?"

"Arwen, are you alright?" his voice sounded like one of concern. "Of course I am. I know this isn't what I want, but I have to. You won't want me to become grandpa's follower do you? Once Will is under his control, I've got no choice except to obey his orders. Now that I'm going back, I will make sure that he fulfills his promise. That he will not lay a finger on the Cullens. And Will. Now, let's go."

I took his hand and led him to the gushing sea water. The heavy rain has gotten the dark waters splashing on the shore so fiercely that I wondered whether it was safe for us to swim in it. Without thinking any further, we dived into the sea water. We swam so hard against the strong current and finally we reached the place where we could carry out our transformation into mermaids.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the magic words I ought to use. My lips moved, forming a sentence, and the water current around me became stronger, forming a whirlpool around me. Within seconds, I became a mermaid. I looked at myself. A silvery tail, shimmering deep below the water's surface took the place of my legs. A dark crimson red coloured the tip of my tail., the colour which matches the shells on my chest. Carved on each of the shells which acted as the undergarment humans called bra, was floral pattern. My blonde hair was now longer than before, and had twirls at the end of each strand, just like Ness's hair.

Then I looked at Alex, whose well-built body structure was exposed. His tail was like mine, but the tip was a dark blue. After nodding at each other, we swam towards the sea bed which had the portal to the another part of the world, the mermaid kingdom. As we went deeper and deeper, the surroundings darkened. It was impossible for the humans to reach where we were with just a tank full of oxygen. They couldn't see without the help of the torchlight and they might not be able to adapt to the water pressure at such depth.

The one thing I was glad about being a mermaid was that I could see my surroundings in the ocean clearly whether or not it was dark.

Alex tapped on my shoulder and pointed at one beautiful rock lying on the sea bed, the only rock without any algae on it. Once we reached there, he placed his palm on the tip of the rock, muttering a few sentences which I did not understand. Perhaps I was away from the kingdom far too long to know about the change of password. All of a sudden, the sea bed moved, as though there was an earthquake. The rock shifted its position, revealing a sapphire blue portal. Alex swam into it and I followed suit.

We were transferred to the hall of the palace right away. I could see three figures sitting on three different huge opened shells on the stage. I swam slowly towards them and bowed, "I'm home, grandpa, dad, mum. I am done with done exploring the shore above."

**Jasper's Point of View**

It took us barely two hours to hunt because Rose was so anxious about Olivia being alone with Chris. At times, she really was over protective. Besides, nothing would happen to Olivia. All she was going to do was to inform Chris about her decision. I was really glad when I found out about her choice of staying with us. Who would have wanted to risk their lives staying with a bunch of vampires who might harm you anytime?

I really adore Olivia for she was the sister that I had always longed to have. As long as we live, she'll be protected by all of us. We reached home within minutes, and of course, Edward was the fastest. Reaching the front porch, Edward whispered, "I don't hear her heart beat, not even his."

True enough, I couldn't hear her steady breathing too. That jerk. I would snap his head if he forced Olivia back to that horrible kingdom. I dashed into her bedroom and shouted, "Olivia!" There weren't anyone. When I turned back, wanting to proceed to the other rooms, a piece of paper on her desk caught my attention.

I grabbed it and read. By now, all my family members were next to me, reading the paper held in my trembling hands. If we were still humans, we would be shedding tears by now. I couldn't understand it. Why did she leave us? Hours ago, she said that she was going to stay.

I should've been more aware of her reason behind getting us all to go on a hunting trip, though obviously some of us could still deal with our thirst. It wasn't because she wanted to talk to her brother privately, she wanted to leave. Ever since she read that piece of letter given by her grandfather, I should've sensed her mood, how torn apart she was, how indecisive she was. When she woke up, she seemed so different. She even gave us each a tight hug, even warmer than usual.

If only I think more about the way she acted, I could've stopped her from going back to the kingdom.

_Olivia, why did you call me the most understanding brother ever?_ I shouted at myself. I don't deserve it. I couldn't even sense that you were going to leave us forever.

A pair of tiny arms wrapped around my waist. Alice's. Edward laid his hand on my shoulder, "Jasper, don't blame yourself so. We all know that once Olivia has made her decision, we're in no position to change it. No matter what, she was going to leave us. I'm thinking it has something to do with that letter. She had her thoughts blocked out when she was reading that letter."

"Jasper, calm down." Carlisle, the usually wisest man in our family said. I could sense his feelings. Everyone in this room was upset, worried, depressed… Their feelings were making me feel worse, thus I found myself sinking into a pit of despair. I had to get out of this room immediately. Even my years of experience couldn't possibly make me send waves of calmness towards them at such a state.

"I need some fresh air." My voice was barely audible, but I knew my family could hear it. I passed the paper to Carlisle and grabbed the jewelry box she left on the desk. Then I ran out into the meadow. I sat on the ground, knowing that Olivia would never ever return to this place. I stared at the jewelry box and fiddled with it, unsure of whether I should open it.

Olivia once told me it was her life source, and it was now in my hands. What if she dies? No, she said she wouldn't. I slowly opened the box, revealing a pearl which sparkled like the diamond. Looking at the sphere in the box, it was as though Olivia was standing in front of me, a radiant smile playing on her lips. She was right, it was the only item which could possibly remind us of her.

I needed to look for her, but I couldn't. She told us not to search for her. I had to listen to her, no matter where she was right now. Her last words to me were to not be overly worried. I too shall trust her on this. I would carry on living my life as a vampire with her always by my side. Having her pearl with us was as if her soul was forever keeping us company, reminding us constantly of the existence of a girl who touched our hearts.

Stroking the brilliantly glowing pearl gently, I whispered "Olivia, wherever you are, do know that you will always be in our memories and our hearts." I closed my eyes as the faint gray light fell upon me, making my vampire body glow a little.

**My friend, aka editor, thinks that Jasper now seem more like a lover than Olivia. I'm sorry that i've neglected Will for these past chapters. Anyway, would you guys prefer JasperXOlivia or WillXOlivia? I want Will, but she wants Jasper. Haha. Anyway, please review! **

**Anything you don't understand, ask me kay? Thanks...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm horrible at updating stories i know. But i can assure you the next story which i'll be writing, will be updated in a shorter time. Oh, just for your information, its a Jasper and Bella story. =] So, finally the exam is over! I figured out, since i'm now struggling with the last chapter, i shall just post Chapter 16 and 17 first. Enjoy!**

**Oh if you don't understand anything about this chapter, feel free to ask me. I'm afraid its a lil confusing cause i'm actually speeding up everything.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. =]  
**

**A month later**

In the past one month that I have returned to the palace, how many times have I met my family members? Subconsciously, I did a mental calculation in my head. Once or twice maybe. The first time was when I saw them sitting at their throne. The second time was when I was caught trying to return to the land of the humans. Grandpa and my parents warned me if I were to ever do anything, which would ruin their precious royal reputation, I would be grounded.

True enough, they forbid me from exploring the world outside the palace after that the incident during the party. Really, who wants a party…?

_A week after I came back, they insisted on throwing a party for Alex and I to celebrate our safe trip back from our exploration. Apparently, my parents made up a story, saying that both Alex and I were on the human land to learn their cultures etcetera._

_Somehow, I haven't been acting myself lately. I said I wasn't feeling well but they pressed on me to attend the dinner. So, when I was there, I accidentally spilled the red wine onto one of the noble's face. Then, I used the dining cloth to wipe off the liquor. Unfortunately, her make-up was smudged and my parents and grandpa scolded me, though that lady never blamed me. In fact, the others thought it was hilarious, but I couldn't see how funny it was. Mermaids were quite peculiar in the sense that they thought being a klutz was amusing. _

_That night when all the guests left, I was given a lecture on how necessary it was to carry yourself with more grace. I swear I could've died of the unbearable ennui sitting there, listening to their constant nagging, which they had been doing for the past 17 years since the day I was born. Then, they gave me my punishment the humans called GROUNDED. Had it not been that Alex was by my side about once a week, I would not have survived. Grandpa tried his best to prevent us from seeing each other, thus giving Alex many errands. Poor Alex, he barely had five hours per day to sleep thanks to that hectic daily schedule of his. _

Alex told me that outside the palace, there's a yellow portal. When you enter this place, it's as though you're entering a human land. Here, mermaids get to experience the scenery at the beach, which is similar to those on the lands of humans. However, no one was ever allowed to enter this 'human land-liked' place because King George said so.

Now, I wanted to see the place I missed badly. So, I sneaked out of the palace, and was at the entrance of the yellow portal. Two muscular guards stood with their spears crossed like an 'X'.

"Get out of my way!" I gritted my teeth, clenching my fist into a ball just as I feel anger and irritation seep into my body. I wanted so _badly_ to slap these two annoying guards who were restraining me from getting pass them.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. Under the King's order, no one is allowed to enter that portal." One of the guards said, robot-like. I scoffed. "Very well then, you leave me no choice but to–" I quickly swam to their backs and muttered the same words I used to make Will fall asleep on that very day.

_Excellent_, I praised myself. Without hesitating, I swam through that portal and found myself coming out of the crystal clear seawater. My eyes scanned the surroundings and spotted the beach immediately. I transformed into my human form, and walked up onto the white, sandy beach. I glanced at my body; I was thankful that I still had on the outfit I was wearing before I left the Cullens. I sat on the sand, not bothered by the fact that doing that would probably dirty my beautifully embroidered white, knee length skirt. I laid my chin on my knees, enjoying the picturesque scenery that lay before my eyes.

The horizon became a rippling bar of gold as the evening sun illuminated the surface of the ocean. Sunset, the best moment in my life thus far. The end of yet another day of torture.

I whispered, "Will, are you seeing this similar scenery too?" I glanced at the bracelet he gave me; the facial expression I adored most came into my vision. His breathtaking crooked smile, which sent my pulse racing and caused butterflies in my stomach. How I miss that sensation. Hot tears came flowing out of my eyes, and I buried my face into my arms. _Will, my love, I miss you so much. How are you feeling this entire month? Did you suspect anything? Are you sick? _These questions were swirling in my head, reminding me of my heartbreaking parting with Will and the Cullens.

I thought I heard Will saying, "Olivia, please come back to me." I miss him. I wanted to know his situation so badly, but I couldn't. I feared if I were to go and look for him, I wouldn't want to come back to the kingdom. I couldn't be too sure of what Grandpa would be capable of doing if he knew I did broken our promise. And I didn't want to think of it.

The whole time as the images of Will and the Cullens accompanied me in the silence of the slowly approaching night, I unknowingly drifted into sleep. I had to embrace myself tightly to keep myself warm from the icy cold night wind, which was blowing so harshly.

My eyebrows furrowed when I noticed the heat from the morning sun falling onto my face. I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by the bright light. My vision solidified after having slowly adjusted to the brightness around me and I realized I was still on the beach. Oh dear, I would be punished again if they found out where I was the whole night.

I gasped when I saw a head popping out of the surface of the ocean. _Please, don't be daddy, or grandpa._ I closed my eyes praying silently. "Arwen! I knew you would be here." A familiar voice reached my ears and in a sudden moment of recognition, my heart gave a leap of excitement. Impossible, how could he be here? Grandpa would've him killed before he could even step into the kingdom. _Was I hallucinating?_

I opened my eyes and gave my arms a pinch. Ouch! I could feel the pain, which meant it was NOT a dream. I stood up and ran towards the man of my life, standing just a few feet away from me, "Will!" He pulled me into a tight hug and I buried my face into his warm chest.

My nose twitched as I inhaled his scent. It wasn't the one I always recognized; he wasn't Will. The voice spoke again, "Arwen, are you alright? Who is Will?" I quickly shoved the stranger away from me. "It's none of your business, Lord Caleb."

"My dear, of course it is. Your parents have just arranged our marriage." He said triumphantly. What was he talking about? Oh right, he wanted me – he just wanted to become a prince. Everyone has been gossiping about him, the charming Lord Caleb who has successfully won the hearts of all women in this kingdom, all except for Princess Arwen.

He was what the humans considered a playboy. I had no idea why he was still earning the respect of all mermaids, even though he had broken many of their children's hearts. My eyes scrutinized the egotistic fool before me and I spoke with my hand held in mid air, "Stay right where you are, Lord Caleb. Don't you dare come any nearer." He edged closer and closer towards me and said in what he thought was a seducing tone, "My dear, you won't want a burnt husband, do you"

"I've got no husbands. Even if all the men are dead, I will never ever marry you. I'm now warning you, don't you take a step further, or I will make sure you get burnt to a pile of ashes." I snarled as a ball of fire formed in my right hand.

He chuckled, "No, you won't dare. You will be mine no matter what." He made a sudden leap towards me, gripping both my wrist tightly, making us both fall to the ground. He locked my legs in between his knees, preventing me from moving. I struggled to get out of his hold but he was far too strong. I sighed as I realized I couldn't defeat the monster in front of me. I was fighting in a battle that was lost even before it started.

He laughed evilly, "Aren't you exhausted now, Arwen?" I shot him a death glare and continued trying to shoot flames out of my hands. But I couldn't. Hs grip on my wrists was far too firm. His cheeks brushed against mine as he leaned forward and whispered into my ears, "Now, you're mine."

He crushed his lips onto mine, and I wanted to scream, but no voice came out. _I'm sorry Will – I can't overpower him, _my mind whispered as he tore off my blood red tight shirt. Another voice shouted in my head, _Your hands are free now, use you power immediately. _The face of my beloved flashed in front of my olive eyes and I could feel energy flowing into my body. I laid my hands on his shoulders, and I could feel the heat coming out of my bare hands. I smirked when he screamed at the top of his lungs.

When he fainted, I attended to his wounds, healing those burnt parts. This would teach him a lesson not to mess up with Olivia Hale. If any of my vampire brothers found out about this, I wondered what they would do. I had to stifle a giggle, remembering how Emmett enjoyed beating up someone.

_God, Olivia, you almost lost your virginity. _I shuddered at the thought of it, and dived into the sea, and went back to the palace. When I got out of the portal, I caught sight of the two guards from before still lying unconscious on the seabed. _Oops, I must have made them sleep much longer than they were intended to. _Feeling a little guilty, I went to their sides, and whispered into their ears a counter spell.

Before they could open their eyes, I swam back to the palace, at full speed. Thinking of how they would punish Caleb when he got out of that portal, made me laughed hysterically. I was so going to see the infuriated grandpa punishing him, for no one has ever opposed the rules set by him. Caleb would be the first.

Evil, wicked me. Slipping past those guards unnoticed again, I went to the kitchen, one of my usual routines. "Good morning everyone." I said enthusiastically. I respected those in the kitchen, the servants in the palace. They were really nice and kind. I felt sympathy for them for they were treated badly by their supervisors.

"Morning, Your Highness." Everyone stopped for a moment and bowed, then only they continued whatever they were doing. The chef came towards me, "Was dinner yesterday not to your taste?" I was a little confused at first, but then something struck me. "Olson, I'm sorry, Lily didn't explain to you? Well, I was too exhausted, so I fell asleep even before dinner was served."

Lily was my servant. She was my one and only true friend here, excluding Alex of course. I hoped she remembered the excuse I made up. "I see. I guessed my assistant must have forgotten to pass me that message. Anyway, here you go, salad."

I put on a huge smile and said, "Thank you." He bowed at me, "You're welcomed, Your Highness." I nodded, took my tray of food and went back to my room.

Lily shouted, "There you are, Your Highness." My eyes widened and I coughed a little. She noticed and said again, this time whispering, "You got me quite a scare when I found out you weren't in your room."

I replied, "Lily, oh Lily, isn't it my usual routine to go to the kitchen to grab my breakfast?" She looked as if she was thinking hard, trying to remember my usual schedule, "God, I forgot. Silly me." She shook her head and sighed.

When she closed my bedroom door, I turned and looked at her, "Well done, Lily. Your acting skills have improved tremendously." "Thank you, Your High–" I cleared my throat. "Oh right, it's sound-proof here. Thanks, Olivia."

I smiled and nodded, "My friend, how many times do I have to say–" I was cut out by Lily's imitation of me, "that in here, I'm Olivia Hale?" A peal of laughter broke out and echoed across the four soundproof walls of my bedroom.

"How was the beach?" Lily asked anxiously. I swallowed the food and told her the striking scenery that laid before my eyes the day before and also about the unfortunate incident which involved the detestable Lord Caleb. "All in all, nothing beats the amazing experience I had on the land of humans." I concluded with a wink. It was fun sharing my stories with Lily.

She stared at me dumbfounded, "Lord Caleb actually did that to you? You're amazing. I guessed you're the only lady who has never slept with him." Realizing what she said, she flung a hand over her mouth.

I stared at the innocent, sweet-looking, seventeen years old teenage girl with my mouth opened. I stuttered, "You… You mean… You and him…" She let out a sigh, as if she knew what I was talking about, "Yes. That was a year ago. I had his child, and he tricked me into going for abortion. I regretted making the decision to kill the fetus in my womb. She's innocent."

I still eyed at her, but my mind was already flooded with questions. _How many ladies has he slept with? How many ladies has he forced them to go for abortion? _The sound of her clearing her throat reached my ears and I was snapped back to reality. I hugged her and rubbed soothing circles on her back, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up this subject. But I promise you, I will take revenge on behalf of you, and every other woman he has hurt."

She laughed, "Thanks, but I'm alright, really." Someone knocked on my door, "Princess Arwen, the King wants you in the hall immediately." I quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Tell him I will be there in a few minutes' time."

Lily was next to my dressing table, waiting for me to go over so that she could prepare me for my meeting with my family members. Once I was done, I swam towards the hall, and bowed before those people sitting on their humongous shells, "Good morning, grandpa, dad, and mum."

"Morning." They replied in unison. Grandpa motioned to one pinkish medium-sized shell, "Take a seat."

Once I sat down, grandpa cleared his throat, "Arwen, we've summoned you here because we need to tell you something." Clearly, I knew what he ought to tell but I played along. "What is it, grandpa? What happened to Alex?"

He laughed, "No, nothing has happened to him. It's good news actually. We've decided that you will be married to Lord Caleb."

My eyes widened in horror and I protested, "No… I will never ever marry that playboy. You can't make me!''

My mum shouted at me, "Arwen Galadriel Louise! Don't you dare raise your voice while talking to us. You will marry this Lord Caleb, whether you like it or not."

I taunted, "Over my dead body." Before they could even open their mouths to scold me, a guard knocked on the door. "Come in," Dad snarled, clearly still enraged by my act.

"Your Majesty, Your Highnesses." He bowed at all of us. "What happened?" Grandpa barked. From the edge of my eyes, I could see the guard flinched. Poor guard – I wished the news he had brought was one of importance, If it wasn't he would probably have to suffer a punishment, for his untimely entrance.

He said shakily, "Your Majesty, someone broke the rule. He went through the yellow portal." Grandpa growled. "What! Bring him in, immediately!" The guard bowed again, and left the hall. The evil monster in me laughed in delight. _An interesting show awaits. _

But I still said, "Er, I guess I should leave now." Grandpa said loudly, "No, you stay. I'm not done with you yet." I rolled my eyes and sat back on the shell. I wished it was a couch, and there was a bowl of popcorns in front of me.

Within minutes, two guards came in with a man between them. "Your Majesty, its him." Grandpa nodded and bellowed, "Show me your face, you filthy man. How dare you go against my rules!" Grudgingly, he lifted his head.

Once again, all three of them said in unison, "Lord Caleb?"

"No, Your Majesty! I was looking for A-" I cut him off before he could even utter my name.

I swam towards him, "What? You want me to marry this man who broke your rule? Oh my… Even Jovaic never dared to break the rules you set, grandpa." I shook my head and leaned towards Caleb and whispered very softly, "Do you want to get burned again, Lord Caleb?" I could hear him gulp. "I take it as a no. So, don't you dare mention my name."

Grandpa looked at me confused, "Arwen, what are you doing so close to him?" I replied innocently, "Oh, I was just observing his sun tanned body. He's got quite a well-built body, actually. Now that I think of it, he has got quite a handsome face. I believe he would be quite suited for his role as my husband, would he not?"

Grandpa shook his head, "No, Arwen. Get away from that man. He's a prisoner now. You will not marry him."

My eyes brightened, "Really? I'm not going to marry him?" Dad said, "Yes".

"Yes! Grandpa, daddy, mummy, I love you!" I jumped up and down in delight. "Can I go back to my room now?" I asked with the puppy eyes staring at them. They nodded and I turned around, facing Caleb. I whispered again, "Don't you dare to mess up with me anymore."

I swam back to my room at once, excited and relieved.

That night, I fell asleep with my photo album in my arms. Faintly, I realized that my album was gone. I opened my eyes and gasped when I found there were two figures in my room, their backs against me.

I asked, afraid, "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" I aimed my hands at the candles in my room and lit them. Within a second, the candlelight illuminated my entire room with yellow light. I looked at the couple, now turned and facing me. "Dad? Mum?"

My gaze flickered from them to the album in the woman's hands. "Mum, what are you doing with my photo album?" Still afraid, my voice came out shakily. She sneered, "My dear, now that you're back here, you don't need this anymore." Then, dad took out a lighter he was hiding, and lit the item in mum's hands.

"No!" I leaped towards her, wanting to save my precious. Mum let the burning album slowly fall onto the seabed, and grabbed my shoulder before I could manage to move any further. "No! No! No!" I cried out loud.

"My dear, it's only a photo album. I can give you a nicer one, if you want." She said in her teasing tone. My anger flared, taking the place of my sadness. I glared at her with my piercing eyes and placed my hands on her arms, which were gripping on my shoulder.

She screamed in agony while dad swam towards her and healed her wounds. Once healed, he turned and gave me a tight slap, "She's your mother, for goodness sake. How dare you burn her!"

"No mother would destroy items her daughter treasures as much as her life." I said, not even bothered with the pain inflicted on my reddened cheeks.

"I'm still your biological mother, and you can't change that fact." She said weakly, still recovering from the wound.

I shook my head and laughed. "No daughter chooses her own mother, or her father. Both of you can't change the fact that I despise this family so much. Do you think I would even come back if that old man didn't threaten me?"

"Arwen!" Both of them shouted in warning tone.

I sneered, "No, I'm not done yet. I've got a loving family on the land above. I'd rather risk my life staying with a bunch of vampires than staying with you all."

"You'll truly regret what you've said, young lady!" Dad shouted.

Calmly, I said, "No, I won't. Arthur, that old man and I have come to an agreement, as long as I stay here, he will never bother my family up on land. So, whatever you have in mind will not succeed. That old man would never let anyone break his promise, when his royal image is concerned."

The lady in his arms cried, "What has happened to you, Arwen? You were never this rebellious! One day, soon, you will know what we're doing is all for your own good, for the sake of your future."

I replied coldly, "Right, Elizabeth. Trapping someone in this monotonous life is for her own good. I will keep that in mind."

Disappointed and infuriated with the hostility I was showing, they turned and got out of my room. "Good night dad, mum!" I shouted to them.

Deep down inside me, I was glad that I had finally confessed what I felt about them. I'm a great actress, and I will continue acting as your good little daughter, so long as Will and the Cullens aren't harmed. Someone knocked on the door, _Damn, who could it be?_

I opened the door only to find those two annoying mermaids standing on the doorway. I said in the most polite tone ever, one which I only used with Esme, "How may I help you?"

Their eyes narrowed into slits, "Well, we just want to inform you that Elizabeth has arranged dates for you with several nobles. We won't want our daughter to be single for the rest of her life, don't we? Someone like General Blake would suit her, don't you think so, honey?"

General Blake? This name sounded familiar. I remembered, he was the guy who hugged me from behind when I was twelve years old. An insolent boy he was. Wait, they mentioned council meetings too.

Elizabeth laughed, "That's right, he's just in his early 20's and already accomplished such an achievement. Besides that, we will arrange a new servant for you. Lily is promoted."

"What? Dates? A new servant? All without my permission?" I was cut off by Elizabeth who laid her index finger on my lips. "Nuh-uh. It's late now. Good night sweetheart."

They sure did know how to destroy my life. To others, they seemed really kind, arranging all these for me. Little did they know my parents had other intentions behind this decision of theirs. To me, attending dates was the tortuous thing ever. You had to be polite to someone, even if they're ill mannered. Promoting Lily would mean she would be too busy that she won't even have time for me. Who knew, maybe the new servant was her spy?

My eyes spotted the porcelain vases and I smashed them on the closed door, vending my anger on them. "I hate those monsters!"


	17. Chapter 17

**The italics are flashback / dream / thoughts. **

**Will's Point Of View**

After school, I drove my car onto the road aimlessly. I didn't want to go back home, as it was too empty. It made my lonely heart feel even worse. Olivia has been gone for a month, and yet I received no calls, nor news from her.

I remembered vaguely a month ago, she appeared at my front porch in the evening. I saw her carrying a backpack and her eyes were full of tears.

_Concerned, I asked her how she was. I was caught off guard when she kissed me instead of answering my question. It was not the same kiss we shared usually. This was more passionate – it was like a kiss goodbye. _

_She leaned forward and whispered, "This is just a dream, forget about it." Before I could even react, I was already unconscious. I could hear the angel in my dream spoke something along the lines of, "Goodbye my love. I'm sorry… Please forget me, look for someone else…"_

_I really thought it was just a dream because I woke up at about ten at night and found myself lying on the couch. If it were to be Olivia, how did she manage to carry me from the front porch to the living room all by herself? She was quite fragile, actually. But when I sniffed in the air around me, it was that of her scent. Freesia. _

_I stared at my cell phone, which was on the glass table, contemplating on whether I should call her house or not. After an hour or so, I grabbed the phone and punched the speed dial. Someone picked up the call and I said, "Hi, Will here. Can I speak to Olivia, please?"_

_The melodious voice spoke, "Oh, hi Will. I'm Gloria. Olivia is… er… Hold on a second." I could hear whisperings from the other line and became more and more impatient. What was happening to Olivia? Why Gloria seemed to stutter when I wanted to speak to Olivia. God, please. Don't tell me the person in my dream was Olivia, and that she left me._

_Thank goodness a voice spoke, snapping me back to reality before I could think any more negative possibilities, "Will, its Elbert speaking." _

"_Oh, hi Elbert." I replied politely. He sounded somewhat calm. Now that I think of it, he IS always calm, no matter what happened, except for the time when guys wanted to flirt with the Cullen girls. _

"_Actually, Olivia left." Before he could manage to speak more, I cut him off, "What? She left? Why? Is she alright? Where is she?" My dream was happening. She's gone… Gone… My heart pounded when Elbert spoke again. "Will, calm down. Let me finish my story first before you jump into any conclusions._

"_Carlisle, our dad, hired some private investigators to look for Olivia's past. Just now, they called up and told us they had found out something regarding her birthplace in Italy. Knowing Olivia, she wouldn't be able to leave if she had talked to you or seen you. So, she straightaway booked a flight and left at six in the evening. Anyway, she wanted me to pass you a message and I quote, 'I love you forever, and I'm sorry I didn't manage to say goodbye face to face. I will be back soon. Don't miss me because I fear I won't be able to return anyone's call. I've got rather a tight schedule over there. Love you'." _

_I slowly absorbed the information I had. She went back to Italy to search for her past. She won't be able to contact with any one of us, including me. She told me not to miss her. The most important thing was that she would be back _soon_. Yes, the word 'soon' was what I needed. I had to admit, my voice came out rather shakily, "Oh, alright. If you have her news, please do inform me right away."_

_He said, "Sure, no problem. You're tired, aren't you? Well, go to bed then. See you tomorrow in school." School without Olivia would definitely suck I just know it. "Thanks. Good night." I wished him and hung up the phone._

_I went back to my room and stared at the ceiling. The whole night I moved restlessly on my bed, unable to sleep. That beautiful face kept appearing on the ceiling up above my bed. I wished she would be able to tell me beforehand about her departure to Italy. Maybe I could follow her, be by her side as she slowly explored her past. This way, I could accomplish my job as a boyfriend. I doubted my parents would disagree with me. They would encourage me instead. Weird parents I have. They just knew how inseparable I was from Olivia. If I didn't have to sleep, I would surely be in her bedroom, singing her lullaby, watching her sleep. _

_As a result of thinking about Olivia the whole night, I went to school the next day with panda eyes. I still sat with the Cullens though Olivia wasn't around. I felt much more comfortable mixing around with them because they were the only ones who are connected to Olivia. Somehow while talking to them, I never felt the loneliness, which disturbed me. But at times, I thought their eyes revealed a tint of sadness in them._

_When they weren't around, I didn't feel like talking anymore. I could think no more and my heart was too numb that it couldn't feel whatever that's revolving around me. _

I heard the sound of a car honk from behind and snapped me back from my flashback of those torturous days. I looked at my surroundings. Was it fate that brought me here? I parked my car, facing the ocean. I stared at the beautiful scenery, which looked like those paintings hanging on the walls of my house.

I mumbled, "Olivia, are you enjoying this beautiful sight, wherever you are?" _**(Note that it was the same time when Olivia was asking this same question in the previous chapter.) **_

It wasn't until she was gone that I knew how much I loved her. After the hours, days, and weeks of separation, only I knew how deep my affection was towards her.

Did she know how much I needed her right now? Did she know how hard was it for me to survive this every second that was crawling as slow as the snails? Without her, I'm lost. My life was meaningless, as I didn't know what to do.

Everything I did, reminded of this charming lady, the love of my life who's always on my mind. _Olivia, I miss you. I miss your charming smile, I miss your blush, I miss your breath, I miss your voice, I miss your piercing olive eyes, I miss your scent, I miss your soft lips, I miss cuddling your warm body, I miss your everything. _

Just thinking of those happy moments we shared was driving me insane. Out of sudden, some idiotic questions swirled around my mind.

_Did you stop loving me? Is your heart still with me? Are you avoiding me? What have I done wrong to make you stop contacting me? Did I not love you as well as I should have? _An image of the diamond ring appeared in my mind. _Did you find the person who gave you that ring? _

I banged my head on the steering wheel to stop myself from thinking towards that direction. Olivia would never do this to me.

I played the CD, and let the music drain out my thoughts. I whispered, "Olivia, please come back to me." before wandering into sleep.

_At first, I was at a place, which was so dark that I couldn't even see my fingers. Suddenly, there were candles in the room that lighted up the place. Only then, I could see three blur figures, two standing by the door, and one sitting on a huge shell. _

_I rubbed my eyes and watched the scene before me again. This time, my vision was clearer. I could at least see they were all blondes. But something about them made me shiver. _

_They didn't have legs. They had tails. _

_My eyes darted to the girl sitting on the shell again. She looked so familiar. Though I couldn't really see her face, she seemed as though she was suffering. My eyes fixed on this blonde hair girl and felt a sudden longing for her. _

_Out of sudden, she launched herself towards the two standing by the door. Vaguely, I saw the other lady grabbed her and both of them watched the ground. Then, a faint light appeared from the girl's hands and the lady looked as though she was in pain. _

_I watched the blonde girl frightfully. She was… dangerous. For a moment, everything became clear. That blonde girl I feared was the one I've been longing to meet again. Olivia. I eyed her appearance. Her hair was longer and it flowed down her waist so beautifully. Why did she look like a mermaid? Why did she hurt this woman? It was impossible that someone could shoot fire out of her hands. Most importantly, why was the Olivia in my dream look so solemn and miserable?_

_Before I could go near her to get a closer look at her, making sure I didn't recognize the wrong person, my dream had ended._

When I woke up, I watched the stars vanished from the glimmering sky, one by one. The glow slowly spread in the east, indicating another day without Olivia has yet to begin.

I winded down my window and breathed in the morning breeze in attempt to clear my head from the disturbing dream I had.

If I were to ask the Cullens, they must think that I'm insane. I mean, who in the world would believe the dream I had would be real? Maybe they wouldn't even want to talk to me.

I should figure out whether they believe in the existence of all these stuffs first. Once I'm sure that they do, only I tell them about my dream, which I believe its happening on Olivia. I knew I might be a little insane, but its better that I believe this dream is true, which explained why Olivia couldn't contact us, than to think of the possibilities that she might love someone else?

I went back home and prepared myself for school. I decided, during lunch, I would ask them. Before I started my journey to school, I opened the letterbox. A postcard, and an envelope.

I read the postcard – it was from mum. I guessed correctly. According to the postcard, they would be back three weeks later, because mum met some famous home designer somewhere in Europe. Typical them, who always come back later from their trip than planned.

Then, I tore off the envelope, revealing a letter, which had neat writing on it. I read it and my heart thumped. "Damn!" I scolded. The whole Cullen family was heading towards America. Elbert wrote in the letter that one of their close friends has passed away. They had no idea when they would be back, because they had to take care of the deceased's wife and children, who didn't have any relatives in the United States.

Now, all of them are not around. I'm alone. Skipping school would be the best solution, as I didn't want to face the crowd. It was easy to fake a letter from my parents, but the problem was that without attending school, I wouldn't know when the Cullens have returned. Well, I should leave a message in their letterbox so that they would return my call when they're back.

**Jasper's Point of View**

Its been almost three weeks since Alice saw the vision of Will asking us questions about whether we believe in the existence of mermaids. _Why would he want to ask her at such difficult times? _We were all slowly adjusting to our life without Olivia, and out of the blue, he wanted to ask us about the being I despise the most: _mermaid_. For without them and their stupid king, Olivia would still be on land.

God, I was becoming Rosalie. It was her who 'solved' the mystery of Olivia's departure after I told her about Olivia's summarized past, and Edward told her about Olivia blocking the thoughts when she received the letter given by her grandfather.

_We were at the living room, discussing about what might have happened to Olivia. Then Rosalie spoke, "I know. It must be that old man's doings. Jasper, you said that Olivia's grandfather is in control of everything and wanted so badly to protect that royal image right? And that something happened to Chris, which made him that old man's follower too? Edward, you said that Olivia blocked her thoughts once she read her grandfather's writing, which said, __p.s. block out your thoughts before reading as it is private and confidential?"_

_Edward and I nodded at the same time. All of us were eager to listen to Rosalie's reasoning. "I'm thinking that in that letter, that old man threatened my daughter. It must be connected to the incident, which occurred on Chris. In this case, Olivia didn't want the history repeat itself so she returned to that damn kingdom."_

I couldn't be so sure whether what Rosalie said was true or not, but it seemed to be the most perfect reason why Olivia insisted us not to look for her or not to question her decision.

Alice came and sat by my side. She stroked my face and I turned to face her. We both looked intently at each other and comforted each other silently. After being a couple for almost a century, we both knew each other's thoughts well enough that we didn't even need to voice out whatever that's in our mind.

Alice, just like every one of us, felt sad without Olivia. Usually, this wife of mine was really hyper and perky, but ever since Olivia left us, she became silent. Even her usual daily shopping routine she minimized to once or twice a week.

All of us knew well that Olivia wanted us to live happily, just like before she entered our family. But, even time couldn't wash away our moments with her as vampires have good memory.

Out of sudden, Alice's cell phone started ringing. She answered quickly while looking at me. I identified the caller's voice, Carlisle. Once she snapped her phone shut, her eyes bore into mine, "Jasper, Carlisle wants us to go back to the house. Family meeting. Are you okay?"

I knew it. Whatever happens, we still need to answer Will's questions. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, "Yes, I guess I'm ready."

She squeezed my hand in assurance, and gave me a peck on my cheek. We were going home, the one in Canada.

**(Fast forward)**

**Will's POV**

I was flipping through the channels without actually watching them. Occasionally my eyes drifted away to where my cell phone was laid. _Please give me a call._ I pleaded silently. As if my wish was answered, the phone rang, causing me to jump a little.

I quickly answered it, "Olivia?" Much to my disappointment, the person chuckled, "No silly. I'm Alice, erm, I mean Mary. Its been three weeks. How're you?"

I sighed, "Hi Mary. I'm… fine?" She answered, this time in a serious businesslike tone, "Right, does skipping three weeks of school sound fine? Never mind, just get your ass here. NOW!"

Wow, she was like my mum. I shrugged, "Fine. 5 minutes." I snapped my phone shut, and drove to the Cullen's mansion. Finally, they're back.

As usual, the door opened when I was just about to knock on it. But this time, the living room was occupied with people gaping at me in shock, and anger perhaps?

I looked at them, confused. Awkwardly, I broke the silence and greeted them with a fake smile, "Supp?"

Esme pulled me into a hug. Her eyes then roamed my body from head to toe. "Oh dear. Son, what has become of you?"

I looked at my outfit, no, nothing's wrong. Elbert shook his head and pointed to the long mirror next to him, "See for yourself."

I walked towards the mirror and saw the reflection. My hair was way messier, and my eyes, they showed no spark of life in them. Underneath my eyes were dark eye bags. My face, it was paler, almost as pale as the Cullens'.

Casper cleared his throat, "If Olivia," He scrunched his nose a little before continuing, "If she sees you in this condition, what would she think?"

All the worries, mixed with other emotions bottled up in me just burst out. "What would she think? Heck cares. She was the one who left without a word. She was the one who ignored me. She was the cause of how messed up my life is right now. She was the one who-"

But then I was cut off by Gloria, who was crying. She cupped my face and screamed at me, "You think she had a choice? Huh? You think you were the only one suffering? What about me? What about my family? We were no better than you."

I looked at her. What was she talking about. They knew she left to Italy. They could contact her easily. She had no right to compare our situations. Before I could voice out my opinion, Elbert said, as if answering my thought, "She has every right to say that. We didn't know she left."

Now this was making everything even more confusing. "Wait a minute. What are you guys talking about? You didn't know she left? You were the one who said that she went to Italy." As if a light bulb was turned on, everything became clearer. "My dream was true? Is it really true? Olivia is…"

They all nodded. Casper was the one who spoke first, "Yes indeed. She's a mermaid."

I'd prepared myself if the dream was true. However, listening to the truth with my own ears, I just couldn't believe it. I tried and pinched my thigh, hoping that I would wake up from my dream. But no, I could still feel the pain. How is it possible that mermaids exist in this world? I thought I was the only one who was insane when I thought of the possibility of Olivia being a mermaid, but no. They were equally insane as I was.

Elbert looked at me amusingly and said, "Mermaids do exist, we've already seen two of them." Two? Olivia was the only one. "No, you forgot about Christian." Right, that annoying guy who kept tagging along with my Olivia. "Actually, Chris is Olivia's twin brother." What? Twins? No wonder they looked so alike. Wait a minute, how could he answer my thought so easily? Creepy much.

"Grandpa, should we tell him about us?" Gloria asked Carlisle. She called him grandpa. Isn't he her father? Carlisle nodded. "Will, actually mermaids aren't the only mythical creature on earth. Before we show you the letter Olivia left behind, we should probably tell you about us first. Just take it easy and don't freak out. We're all vampires, but we DON'T hunt humans."

I nodded absentmindedly. I remembered my mum once told me that vampires exist in this world. She was always telling me about the existence of other mythical creatures, but I just wouldn't believe it. Now I guess I was starting to believe.

"So you don't hunt humans. Then what do you eat?" I asked, curiosity took the better of me. Elbert answered, "We drink animal blood. But not all of us are vampires, Jacob there is a werewolf, or more like shape-shifter. Oh and my real name is Edward. My wife, Bella, and my daughter Renesmee. He's Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Jacob."

Gloria, I mean Renesmee is his daughter? I stared at him wide-eyed.

"You've got real names? She- She's your daughter?"

"Yeah, Bella had her when she was a human. Unbelievable right?" I nodded. "Believe it then. She's a miracle to me. Anyway, we didn't want anyone we met before to suspect our identities. Cause we don't age. By having different names, they would not suspect that we're the same person. And before you ask how I can answer you thoughts, I shall tell you about some of the powers we have. I, for one, can read people's mind. Jasper is can detect and manipulate other's emotion. Alice can see into the future, that's why she saw that you were coming to ask us about Olivia three weeks ago. We didn't want to talk about Olivia yet, so we went to America."

So that was why they left right when I wanted to ask them about my dream. Damn it. Stupid vampires. Oh right, what about my Olivia?

I whispered softly, "So, what exactly happened to Olivia? And what about the letter?"

Jasper said with a tint of sadness, "She left a letter behind. She didn't tell us she was leaving. I guess I should tell you about Olivia's true identity. She is Arwen Galadriel Louise, princess of the mermaid kingdom. Her parents and grandparents are lunatic. I'm sorry, but that's the only word which could summarize their personality. She was married to Jovaic, who longed nothing but her family's power and status. He then faked his death during their honeymoon, but in actual, he went away with a vampire. When Olivia met him and his mate on First Beach in America, he stabbed her and erased her memories. He became a vampire, who could erase other's memories. We found her then adopted her into the family, though we knew nothing about her life at first."

"Wow." The only word which could describe my feeling towards the information I just gotten. My girlfriend, was, is, a princess. She is a mermaid.

Then Jacob passed me a piece of letter and I took my time before starting to read it. I blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. "Why? Why did she leave and tell us not to find her?"

Jasper said, "Our only guess was that her grandfather forced her to. We had to respect her decision, though its hard for everyone." He let out a sigh and continued, "Without her, our life is like nothingness, isn't it?"

I agreed. It was true. She was the one who completed me. I mentally slapped myself for believing Olivia had stopped loving me. She stated that she loved me with all her soul.

I saw a jewelry box held out by Jasper, "I believe this is yours."

I opened it, revealing a glinting white orb. "No, she left this for you guys. Its yours. I don't deserve it."

Rosalie and Emmett who hadn't speak a word gave me an assuring smile. She who always looked as though she hates me said warmly, "Of course you deserve it. She loved you dearly. She would love it if its in your hand, though I have no idea why but the colour of the pearl seemed to fade. The first time when we saw it, it was glowing brightly. Now its dimmer."

I knew I couldn't object already. They were after all, vampires, who knew what they could do when they were mad. At least now I had my answer and an item which represented her. I held the pearl close to my heart, then my phone rang. I flipped it open, "Hello?"

"William Eastwood. Where are you? Why did you skip school for three whole weeks? You think you can hide it from your mother by faking a letter? Apparently not. Come home NOW! We need to talk, kid." Oh no, busted. But how did she know? Damn it, I put one copy of absent letter on the dining table. She found it.

"Yes mum, five minutes." I answered.

"See, I told you? Skip school? What on earth were you thinking? Olivia wouldn't want you to be depressed. She wants you to be happy. Trust me. Live out your life just for her, please? We won't want a Will with its shell only." Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest. Oh no, she's angry. I'm dead meat.

"Okay, I promise you. I need to go before my mum sends a searching team. Bye! Thanks so much for letting me know the truth." I smiled and waved them goodbye.

I parked my car and walked into the living room, ready to face the wrath of my mum. I saw my parents sitting on the love-seat, pure anger written on their face. My mum stood up and motioned me to the couch opposite them, "Sit!"

I quickly plopped myself into the couch and looked at the floor. I didn't dare to meet my parents' face. I heard her sharp intake of breath, "William." This is no good, she rarely use my full name. My hands fiddled the jewelry box unknowingly. "What is it in your hands? A jewelry box? Oh my, what did you and Olivia do during the past few weeks?"

"Mum, we did nothing. Olivia's isn't here anyway." _She left the human world_, I mentally added. Seriously, what on earth was my mum thinking about?

"Oh, okay. Then what is in that jewelry box?" How funny, one second she was fuming over how I skipped school, then she was questioning me about a jewelry box. To her it would be a normal pearl, no harm in showing her right?

"Mum, its nothing. Its just a pearl. See?" I opened the box and showed her the item inside. She gasped, her face became paler, just like the first time she met Olivia.

She stuttered, "Where… get… that… how…"

"Mum," I whined, "Breathe." I watched her close her eyes and breathed in and out. "Now, what were you asking?"

"I said, where and how did you get that pearl?" she asked. "You better not lie to me, mister, I know when you lie."

"Fine. Its Olivia's. Happy?" I snapped and glared at my mum.

She didn't scold me like what I expected. She looked as though her mind was jumbled up with loads of questions and decisions. Dad didn't even bother to scold me for my rude behaviour, he just put his hand on his wife's back, rubbing soothing circles.

I rolled my eyes. "Mum, are you alright?" This time, dad glared at me, telling me to shut up.

After a few minutes, mum finally came back from her train of thoughts. She shut her eyes tightly, and breathed, "Do you have any idea how important that pearl is to Olivia?"

I replied coolly, "I know." Jasper told me something about the pearl was the life source of Olivia. But she stated in the letter, not to worry about it.

My mum's eyes grew wider and she shrieked for the first time in my life, "Then why in the world did you take her pearl? Without it, she would die!"

I looked at her, how did she know what the pearl could do. "Mum, this is just a normal pearl. Olivia wouldn't die, trust me."

She snapped, "Trust you? This isn't a normal pearl. For God's sake, pass me the pearl, I'm going to return it to her."

This was it, my temper was getting out. "Mum! I'm not giving you this pearl. You can't find Olivia anymore, she's gone! Gone! She won't be back anymore. She won't die, she was the one who left this pearl for the Cullens almost two months ago. She even stated in the letter that Jovaic's pearl is going to replace hers."

My dad shouted, "Don't you speak to your mother like this." She spoke menacingly, "William. I said, give me the pearl. I need to give it back to her before its too late. Please…"

I replied, "No! Didn't you hear me? You can't find Olivia. You don't even know who she is."

She glared at me, "I can find her! Of course I know who she is, what she is! I'm one of them, okay? Now, if you please, give me the pearl. She's dying already. Look at the colour of the pearl, its getting dimmer. A mermaid's pearl cannot be replaced by other mermaids', whether or not blood related. Without the pearl, normal mermaids will die straightaway. But, a royal, will die after six months. Olivia, I don't know what's wrong with her. Her pearl shouldn't get any dimmer by now. Its only 2 months, it should still be bright, not this dim."

**Hmm? So, click the review button in the middle of the end of this page. Review and you'll get Edward knocking on your door soon. Or maybe Will, a mix of Edward and Jasper. Haha! I'd like to hear what's in your mind. Thanks. =] **


	18. The end I love her

**Finally, the last and final chapter of Hidden Memories is up! I'm so glad its finally over! Many thanks to my awesome editor/friend, my wonderful readers, and my lovely reviewers. **

**By the way, i'll be having a new story. But i'm afraid some of you here might not like the pairing, BellaXJasper.**

**So, enjoy and please leave a review. Its the last chapter ya' know? **

**

* * *

****Will's POV**

I looked at my mum, wanting her to tell me that this was just a joke, that Oli-, she wouldn't die. I had accepted the fact that mermaids, vampires and werewolves do exist, but my own biological mother being a mermaid? My love, my soul mate who completed me was going to die soon?

This was too much of an information for a day. My head was spinning, a constant dull throb of pain in my forehead.

I had to sit myself on the couch, my hands clutching the pearl as if it was the only item that kept me from passing out. I closed my eyes shut, unwilling to accepting the truth.

After what seemed like an hour, I forced open my eyes and started, "Mum, I thought mermaids stop aging once they're married?"

My mum looked at my father, who gave her a nod, She sighed. "I guess the time has come for me to tell you everything you should know. I am Heidi Antonia Marie adoptive daughter of King George and Queen Veronica of the mermaid kingdom." I gasped. "In other words, I'm a princess without royal blood. When I was 16, my mum decided to bring me to this amazing human world. However, during that time, she fell in love with a businessman, Troy. When dad found out, he was so enraged that he killed Troy How, even I do not know. Heartbroken, mum committed suicide. That is why dad hated humans, even to this day. Although without his permission, I still ventured to the Human world Then, I met your father, Phil. I was glad that dad never attempted to find me, perhaps because my outgoing and adventurous personality reminded him of the wife who betrayed him. I guessed the fact that I still age was that I'm married to a human, not mermaid. Magic is mysterious; one can hardly come up with an explanation for things that are caused by magic."

Finally, I got to know of my mum's past which both she and dad had always brushed off whenever I inquired. I asked shakily, "Mum, do you think we can make it there? In time? And what about breathing? Mermaids live under the sea, don't they?"

Both my parents chuckled. My dad answered, "Son, have faith in Olivia. You have mermaid blood running in your veins, remember?"

I nodded, "Thanks dad. Mum, I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you were trying to convince me of the existence of mythical creatures." My mum smiled, "Its okay, son. Your dad didn't believe me either when I told him of my true identity, not until I showed him my tail. I assume the Cullens have told you who they are."

I looked at my mum, dumbfounded. I mentally kicked myself. Of course she knew, you idiot, she was the one who told you that vampires aren't just myth. "Okay, we need to leave now." She stood up and kissed her husband passionately, before joining me at the front porch. I waved at my dad and entered the car. As if on cue, the phone rang.

I looked at the caller id, Mary. Mary who? I answered the phone, momentarily forgetting who that was, "Hello?"

"Will! We're coming with you guys. Meet you at the beach, see ya!" the voice shrieked from the other end and I could hear the wind gusting, as if that person was running. Only someone would have such a high pitch voice, Alice. I shrugged and told my mum about the Cullens joining us. She just nodded.

Now I had to reach Olivia before her pearl loses its shine forever. _Olivia, wait for me._

My mum pulled up when we were just a feet away from the sandy beach. From where we stood, I could see ten dark figures standing near the lapping sea water. Knowing who they were, I followed my mum, walking towards them.

Carlisle greeted my mum with a handshake, "Hi Heidi. I'm Carlisle. This is Esme. We are Olivia's adoptive parents. These are my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella Jasper and Jacob. I believe you've met Alice and my granddaughter, Renesmee."

My mum shook his icy cold hand, but surprisingly, she didn't flinch like I had expected. "Hi, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Everyone gave her a quizzical look. She continued, "Oh sorry, I forgot to mention that I've met a coven before. The Volturi, but my dad hated them."

Great, I wondered how many secrets she still had. Just when we were about to dive into the water, Renesmee asked Edward, "Daddy, please, I want to go. See, I can hold my breath." She then proceeded to hold her breath.

Both Edward and Bella shook their head. Bella comforted her, "Darling, you can't. We won't want you to die due to the lack of oxygen. Stay with Jacob." Renesmee whined, "But Momma! Will's a human, and he's going too! I bet he can't hold his breath as long as I can."

My mum chuckled, "Dear little one, my son is a half-mermaid. He can transform into one easily. You should listen to your momma, stay on land. Olivia wouldn't want you die just cause of her. Besides, we're in a rush now. We don't have any time for your protest."

With that, we all dove into the sea water, leaving Renesmee and Jacob behind.

As we swam even deeper into the deep blue sea, I was beginning to lose it. I needed oxygen desperately, but I had to go on. I knew I had to, for Olivia's sake. I forced myself to stay focused on the task ahead, instead of thinking about how long I had held my breath.

Finally, my mum motioned us to stop. Then she placed both her hand on each side of my shoulder and muttered a few words. The strong water current around me took me by surprise. I closed my eyes shut, afraid that the whirlpool might suck us in.

When I heard chuckles around me, I opened my eyes warily. My mum who was just a human a second ago, was now dressed in nothing, but golden shells, which acted as her bra, and a silvery tail. I looked at my mum in awe, but when I took in my surrounding, I saw that the Cullens were in fact, gaping at me. Weird.

I looked at myself, making sure that I'd zip my jeans. What I saw made my jaw drop. My T-shirt was gone, my jeans was gone too. My legs! Oh God! They were replaced by a silvery tail, its tip was golden in colour, just like my mum's. What surprised me more was that I could breathe in water, and that my vision seemed to have improved. Amazing!

With the help of the tail, I found swimming so much more easier. Maybe I could even beat Michael Phelp's record by swimming with a tail, instead of a pair of legs. I sighed, now wasn't the time to be joking around, but to save my love.

Once we reached the sea bed, I saw my mum touching a rock and looking at it intently, as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle. Then her mouth moved, forming yet another few words no one could fathom. It was as though we were having an earthquake when the rock shifted its position, revealing a sapphire blue portal. My mum motioned us to follow her into the portal. Well, what could I say? Magical.

I took in my surrounding. This must be the mermaid's palace, because lying on the stage was three large shells. Those must be the throne. My mum placed a finger on her lips, telling us to keep silent. Before I could ask why, I heard people swimming down the hallway. We moved our gaze to the hallway and waited for them to arrive.

Two men, one looked like he was in his thirties while the other in his late twenties, and another lady, who looked like she was in her late twenties too, stopped swimming when they saw us, or rather, my mum.

The man who was in his thirties opened his mouth first, "Heidi?" My mum went near them and bowed, "Yes, father."

The younger man opened his arms and greeted my mum with a hug, "Its been a long time, sister. How have you been?" My mum smiled lovingly, "Better than ever."

The older man scoffed. "Heidi, I never thought you would come back. Well, it seems that you brought back some company." His eyes narrowed into slits, his mouth set in a line, showing displeasure. I would already have attacked him had it not been for Jasper's calming skills. Turning around towards Jasper, I mouthed a thank you.

My mum said, "Well father, much to my own surprise, I never thought I would swim through that blue portal again. If it weren't for my little niece, I swear I would never ever come back here, seeing that the despicable attitude of yours has never changed one bit."

This time, the older man raised his voice, "Neither has yours changed. Just like your mother, you both just love to get involved with those beings I despise most, don't you?"

"Oh really? Does the fact that I'm friends with vampires bother you? Does the fact that I married a human bring shame to your royal family?"

"He-he is my grandson? Impossible. Humans offspring don't just turn into mermaids."

"Believe it, father. He's your grandson. Mermaid blood flows in his vein."

The older man shook his head violently and pointed his index finger at my mum, "You! How could you? Befriend vampires? The monsters which killed many of our kind in the past? Marry a human? Are you insane? Humans are nothing but a bunch of brainless fools. When you left years ago and failed to return, you have deemed yourself unfit to bear the title, princess of the mermaid kingdom, I don't know who you are."

Tears welled in my mum's eyes. "It is you who have changed. Just because the Volturi vampires killed our kind doesn't mean all vampires are monsters. I have faith in the Cullens, they don't drink on human blood, they feed on animal blood instead. Ever since mum fell in love with Troy, you started to hate the humans. I never knew why. Why can't you get through that thick skull of yours that mother stopped loving you? Why must you think that Troy was the one who seduced her? Ever since you became so conscious of your royal status, you have lost her. She no longer loved you. She-"

"Hush! She always loved me, it was that mongrel who stole her away from me. If it wasn't for him, then…"

"Then what? You both would live happily ever after? No! She would just continue living here with a fake smile plastered on her face everyday. Have you ever thought of how selfish you are? Of course you haven't, King George!" I could see my mum smirked while the other man flinched. Obviously, she has never once used the title to address him.

"First, you poison the mind of the poor son and daughter in law of yours. Your failure to show them what the true meaning of parents are has caused Alexander and Arwen much pain. Not once did they show their affection and love for both children. They're the worst parents ever. Then, you hold your grandson against his will by controlling his beloved, Charlotte. Now you are locking Olivia in this god forsaken place by threatening the life of her beloved? How could you bring yourself to do such lowly acts? One day, father, one day you will lose someone as precious as Olivia.

"What? What do you mean by dying? Tell me!" Chris shook my shoulder back and forth.

Telling the whole story would just be a mere waste of time. Edward whispered, "Show him the box."

I nodded. I took out the jewelry box and opened it, revealing a pearl, its shine already faded to nothingness. Oh dear god, this isn't happening.

Jasper shouted at a stunned Chris, his mouth wide agape, "Bring us to her immediately!"

He immediately snapped back into reality and led the way. "Co- Come, this way."

We passed by many corridors and hallways, finally reaching the door leading to Olivia's bedroom. Chris knocked on the door a few times. It was, however, met with silence. The Cullens gasped. Carlisle whispered, "Her heart is not beating anymore."

With his vampire super strength, Emmett broke through the door. Our breath hitched when we saw Olivia's body laying limp on the huge shell, her eyes were closed.

Rosalie quickly rushed to her side, "Oh dear. Olivia, honey, please, open your eyes."

I couldn't take this. This wasn't what I've come for. I came to save her, not to see her lying there, de-. No she wasn't dead. She was still alive. Her heart must still be beating. Carlisle couldn't hear properly. He couldn't, we were now surrounded by water.

Chris turned and glared at his parents and grandfather. "You knew it all these while, don't you? You knew she didn't have her pearl with her, didn't you?"

They shook his head. His grandfather spoke, indifferently, without a tinge of sadness nor guilt, "No, I'm afraid no one knew, except for Olivia herself. She has to bear the consequences for the foolish decision she had made. She chose this path of no return and no one can change it for that matter." What a jerk. I balled my fist and was on the verge of punching him across his arrogant face.

However, Edward pulled me back while Jasper tried to emit waves of calmness. "Will, whatever you do will not bring her back to life. We need to accept it, alright? Besides, you're fighting a losing battle, that old man is stronger than what you think."

I nodded in defeat and looked at the huge shell which was surrounded by my mum, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Carlisle and Emmett. Emmett was trying to pull Rosalie away and also prevent her from lunging onto Olivia's grandfather and parents.

I could see everyone make way for Chris who was walking towards his sister in tears. He took her hand and spoke a few words. Lifting up his head a little, he unclasped her necklace and took off the chain. Walking towards me, he took my hand and placed a pendant in it. "Keep it, I believe Olivia wants you to have the one thing which would remind you of her, besides the pearl." His eyes drifted across the room, and fell upon her sister's body again. "She loves you with every fiber of her being, you know? When she came back to this kingdom, I felt that she would not be able to find true happiness. True enough, sometimes during the night when I came by while she was sleeping, I could hear her sleep talking. Believe me, words coming out of her mouth were none other than your name, and the Cullens'. She really missed you all badly."

Fighting back the tears which were threatening to fall any second, I looked at my angel once more. Heavy-heartedly, I strode across the room towards her. I sat next to her and stroke her now cold face with my trembling hands. I traced the angelic feature of hers and memorized her face in detailed.

I then proceeded to hug her so tightly, afraid to let her go. My Olivia, she was gone. Forever.

**If you're okay with the ending, then stop right here. If u prefer a happy ending, then do continue. **

**

* * *

****[A few years later]**

She was no longer by my side, but she still held a place in my heart. Of course she told me to find someone else before she went back to her kingdom. I tried, truthfully. I went out with a girl during my senior year, but it just did not work out. I couldn't just continue a relationship with a girl whom I knew I would never be able to love whole-heartedly. It was unfair, to her.

Deep down in my heart, I knew no one could ever replace Olivia. My sweet Olivia.

It was another day in college. I was sitting at the back of the class, fiddling with my pendant, more precisely, her pendant. I wondered how the Cullens' who are currently residing in England are leading their lives. Ever since the fateful day, I had not heard from them. Perhaps we knew it was better this way. To them, I would remind them of her; to me, they would remind me of her.

Finally the bell rang. Lunch time. Since I didn't feel like eating, I went to the library to catch up with my studies. All these while, I have kept myself busy with my work so as to keep my mind off that heart-wrenching incident. That image of her dead body being held in my arms kept replaying in my head, even when I was asleep. How unbearable.

All of a sudden, a familiar scent tickled my senses. Impossible, they couldn't be here? Were they the new students the kids have talking about? It must be them. Hot, gorgeous, but all paired up, except for one. No way. They were all paired up, how could there be a single in that family? Maybe they accepted another family member.

While my mind was running through different possibilities of the owner of the scent, my body was already moving ahead.

At the hallway, I caught a glimpse of them, of her. Was I hallucinating? The honey blonde hair. The body figure. Definitely her! But no, it couldn't be. She was dead.

When I was about to run up to them, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch time. Damn it, I muttered under my breath.

I went back to the library, gathered all my stuffs, and headed to the next period. English. I sat at the back of the class, my mind already drifted off to somewhere else.

I didn't even know that student were pouring into the classroom, I didn't even know that the teacher came in, instructing us to open our textbooks. I didn't even know what was happening. Until I heard a voice which snapped me back to reality. Could it be, could it be her?

My eyes went straight to the owner of the soothing voice. I looked as she answered the teacher's question. No, it couldn't be. Maybe she was just someone who looked like her. But when I saw the girl standing next to her, I was beyond shock. Renesmee Cullen was standing next to her.

Why? How? God, I had to wake up from this dream. My nails dug into my palm, ouch. Then only I was convinced that all these was real.

I vaguely heard the teacher asking them to introduce themselves to the class. This was it. I had to know who she was.

The brown-haired girl introduced herself enthusiastically, "Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen. I am from England." She winked at me, I stared at her, dumbfounded. Was she really the same Renesmee I knew, always happy in her own little world.

Then the moment arrived. Her mesmerizing olive eyes bore into mine, and she took in a deep breath, as if creating a suspense. Obviously, only I thought it was a suspense. Other guys couldn't care less except, ogle at her, while the girls, well, I wasn't so sure. She opened her mouth and my breath hitched, "My name is Olivia Hale."

Those were the words I needed. A confirmation of who she was. My beloved was back.

**THE END**

**Aren't we happy? She's back. Don't ask me why she could be revived. I don't know either. Like i said, its magic.**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed/alerted/favourite-d etc. I really do appreciate it. =]**

**Dawn, u've guessed correctly. Its a happy ending. Haha!  
**

**Love, **

**LittleBells  
**


	19. AN New story up!

Hello my lovelies!

I'm back in the fanfic world with a new story!

This is the full summary.

Bella, a girl who lost all hopes in men and love, got married to Edward, who was the playboy in town. It was a marriage in a business-like manner with no love between these two. Will she open up her heart to him? Or will she give her heart to someone else in the end?

Please read and review! Thanks so much!

This will be the link to the story, and i just posted it i'm not sure if you can open it yet.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5448354/1/Beneath_This_Facade


End file.
